Prince of Darkness
by Masso 2010
Summary: Found by Salem when his ship crashed in the Dark Lands. Kal-El has been raised to be her weapon, her tool and her means to end the war between herself and Ozpin. Being trained his entire life to do her bidding Kal is sent to Vale to bring down Ozpin and Beacon academy. The question he asks himself is not whether or not he can do it, but whether or not it's the right thing to do.
1. The Born Prince

**Yeah, I'm not gonna lie guys. I just can't decide which RWBY/Superman crossover I want to do so I'm going with both.**

The Dark lands, a place that no person would dare go, a place that gave rise to the creatures of darkness, the creatures of Grimm. A place which held violent storms and harsh terrain that made it a near impenetrable fortress, thousands of miles long. Filled with nothing but death and decay, but it did have one thing no one would have expected. Right in the middle of the dark lands stood an old large purple crystal spire that stood hundreds of feet high. It was the home of the oldest person in this world.

That person was Salem. The witch, the ruler of darkness, the queen of Grimm. She has had many names in her long life, though there was one name that she has recently taken, a name she has not had for thousands of years, one person was given the privilege and honour of calling her mother. The very word brought up old feelings of pain and sadness, closing her eyes as she looked out the vast darkness of the land. She could still see their faces, the smiling faces or her daughters Spring, Fall, Summer and winter, so full of hope and life. Salem didn't even care that her dark red soulless eyes began to water at the memory, though that was before the love she felt was replaced by an unmatched rage as she remembered how their story ended.

When she was betrayed by the man thought she could rely on more than anyone else, the man who freed her from her father's grasp, the man who she became what she was now for, the man she created an army to fight the gods for. The man she loved, the man she would never turn her back on…. the man who tried to turn their children agasint her. She has done a lot of terrible things in her long life, you can say what you want about her, but she would have never done that. She would have never tried to take his children away, but he couldn't give her the same curtesy. It was on that day that she realized that whatever relationship she had with him was over, she would never ever forgive him. Ozma, the very mention of his name sent her into a near frenzy. Usually she would be able to contain herself, but sometimes she couldn't and everyone around her would suffer for it.

But that didn't matter now, nothing did apart from what she had in her possession. This war that was taking place between her and Ozma or Ozpin as he was calling himself in his newest life. It just didn't matter, because it was about to end. She's never been more sure about anything in her life, for a new weapon has come into her care. A weapon that could take on the entire Atlas military by himself without a scratch, there was no doubt in her mind. Her son, the boy she raised since infancy, her mind couldn't help but go back to the day she found him.

It was seventeen years ago now, she was taking a walk around the Dark lands like she often did in order to calm herself, think of plan, or just smile at the very few good memories she had left. Then she felt the rumble beneath her feet, which was beyond odd. The ground underneath was just as much crystal as it was rock, making something like a Remnant quake near impossible, the ground was just too solid. She looked up to a sight she didn't expect, a large ball of fire began to fall from the sky at a fast rate. Though she didn't so much as filch as it smashed into the ground with a force she hasn't experienced since the moon itself was broken.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she calmly walked forward towards the now large creator. Glancing side to side and looking ahead of her, Salem could tell she wasn't the only one who took notice as hordes and legions of Grimm ran and flew towards the same place. It wasn't even a few minutes before she found herself standing at the rim of the creator left in the wake of whatever fell from the stars. In the sky there were hundreds of Griffon's, Lancer's, Manticore's, Nevermore's and even a few Wyvern's. All flying in circles around the outline of the creator. It was much the same on the ground, every manner of Grimm there was.

Though none of them stepping down the steep drop leading to the bottom of the creator. And she knew why, it seems that ever since she emerged from the blackened pools of annihilation, she formed a type of connection with the Grimm, they were connected and they knew she was now their master. Or maybe it was what the God of Light did to her, maybe the Grimm could sense what he did to her and knew they couldn't kill her or maybe they thought she was a god herself.

She stepped forward and walked down towards the centre of the drop, hoping to find what crashed. She didn't know what it was, a piece of meteorite, a boulder from the broken moon finally breaking away from its orbit and falling to the ground. She did not however expect what she saw, a large silver object that looked mechanical, Salem's head tilted to the side as she looked at the front of whatever this thing was, it was a large ball like shape with an 'S' symbol at the front.

Knowing that nothing would hurt her anyway, she stood right in front of this thing and slowly reached out and placed her cold pale white hand agasint the surface of the 'S' she felt a strong electrical shock grow threw her palm causing her to jolt back in shock and pain. Quickly turning her hand back around her eyes widened as the sight of her hand bleeding, before she could even question how a shock could do that. The machine in front of her began to hiss as small amounts of steam began to shoot from its sides.

Taking a step back as a red ball of magic erupted in her palm ready to be fired at whatever this think was. All the Grimm around her moved forward as well ready to defend their master. The front of the machine began to open into five parts like a flower blooming in the spring, Salem's eyes narrowed at the sight. She saw nothing, just a small panel that seemed to separate itself from the rest hovering in the air. If she wasn't so surprised by the sight Salem would have asked herself however this thing was doing that. Sure, the Atlas ships hovered but they were huge war ships this thing was no bigger than a small bed side table.

As she saw its surface, it looked like it was holding nothing but a blanket. She tilted her head to the side in complete confusion, that was until a sound hit her ears as the blanket began to move. A sound she has not heard in millennia.

A crying baby.

The magic in her hand died out as she took a step closer to the machine, the sound got louder and louder as she approached. Slowly reaching out, her cold pale hand grasped the edges of the blanket and pulled it backwards. Her mouth fell open and to her surprise and a gasp escaped her as she starred down at the small baby boy that lay in front of her.

Then, there it was, in that one moment. Her long dead maternal instincts awoke, she saw the boy look up at her. What surprised her the most was when the boy looked up and saw her, the crying ceased as he starred at her intently. That surprised Salem, it took a strong-willed individual to not feel fear and only fear at the mere sight of her, over time the fear can subside like it has done with Hazel, Watts and Tyrion. But even they feared her when they first met. When the moon was destroyed and the gods left the world, when she was just called the witch by the people, even when she was reunited with Ozma and they built a kingdom together. She was always feared by the people.

The boy's tiny hands reached up to her and whimpered, begging to be held. Despite her best attempts to stop herself, she couldn't help it. Slowly and carefully she reached down and took the boy in her arms, the whimpering stopped as she held him close, resting the boys head agasint her left breast, acting as a nice cushion for him. She held him like she did with each of her own children, a small strand of her hair broke away from the rest and hung low in front of her face. The boy giggled as he reached up to try and grab it and Salem allowed a small smile to creep onto her face "hello little one" she said repositioning her arms, so she held the boy with one arm and stroked his cheek with her hand. Her eyes looked away from the child and to the machine "where do you came from?" she asked.

Her mind was so deep in thought that when the boy gripped her finger, she didn't think anything of it until…. "AAAAHHHH" she screamed quickly as she looked down at the boy. Holding the broken remains of her finger, pulling it from his grasp she looked closely at it, the area around the fingernail was nothing more than mush. It was a couple of seconds before it was ingulfed in a golden glow before returning to normal. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her attention back to the child who was looking worrying at her "you're very strong, aren't you?" she asked, she's killed people for looking at her funny let alone harming her. What this boy just did didn't happen often anymore as she had a very strong body, her Arua alone was one of the strongest in the world. Yet this boy, no this bady, who she guessed wasn't even more than week old. Had just gone through it like it wasn't even there.

The boy started to whine again, and she could tell he was going to cry, looking down at him she could tell that it wasn't because he was in pain or lacked the attention, it was because he was worried about her. She smiled "sshh, sshh" she smiled rocking her arms slightly "it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" that seemed the cheer him up, at least enough to stop the whimpering "you might just be what I've been looking for all these years" she turned her back and headed towards the crystal spire.

It was an interesting few weeks after that, Salem was thankful that she's had experience with children. She went back into it like she never stopped in the first place, feeding, changing even rocking him in her arms until he fell asleep. For the first time in over a thousand of years Salem actually felt happiness and it wasn't just being a mother again. It was seeing what he could do, over the time she spent with him, not even daring to allow her underlings to know of his existence. She tested his strength on a handful of strong objects, and he destroyed them without trouble, the only thing he was unable to break was the purple crystals themselves.

Two years after finding him Salem was finally able to get something from the machine he came from, she realized that this device reacted to the boy's presences. Using that, she was able to find out that the boy's name was Kal-El. She learnt that from a seemingly limitless wealth of knowledge about everything she could asked for. Along with a piece of information she has always suspected but was never able to confirm, he was from another world. Alien life.

That was a topic rarely discussed amongst the people of Remnant and she confirmed it. Kal-El, her son, an alien. It was also within this wealth that she learnt why Kal can do what he can, from a hologram that claimed to be Kal's father. It seems that Kal absorbed the radiation given off by the sun and turned it into power and if what he said about him was right then when Kal matured he could become the most powerful being in the world. As she spent time with him, Salem decided that it would be important to give him some life lessons, such as the kingdoms "mommy" Kal said as he sat on her lap next to his bed "whas tha wold ike?" he said in his terrible attempt at a sentence.

Though she simply smiled down at him before answering "the world of Remnant is a dangerous place, particularly for man. In the countless years humanity has roamed to planet civilizations have grown and fallen but four have managed to stand the test of time. Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. These four kingdoms with the help of natural and human tenacity have proven that they have the will to survive, each kingdom has a governing counsel to represent the people and their needs. Next comes the military, while most kingdoms call on their citizens to serve, others find it important to be prepared. There are those that still choose to go outside the safety of the kingdoms, roaming nomads and small villages are not uncommon, yet neither is there tendency to disappear overnight. Lastly the Huntsman academy's, these institutions sole purpose is to train the next generation of Huntsman. The next generation of defenders that live and die to protect the life style they've become so accustomed too" she picked him up and placed him under the covers "yes the world of remnant is indeed a dangerous place, but the four kingdoms stand as Beacons of hope, as safe heavens from the darkness that surrounds them, they are the key to mankind's survival, as long as they stand united" she leaned down and kissed his forehead "that unity it one of the first things we must destroy"

It was soon after that tale she decided to introduce Kal to her subordinates. Of course, when she called a meeting with everyone, the last thing they expected to see was a little boy no older than two holding Salems hand as their dark fearless leader stood in front of the table "your grace" Hazel said with his arms crossed "why is there a child here?" he asked calmly.

Tyrion on the other hand was standing on his chair looking at the boy with a hungry stare "hahahahahaha" he laughed looking down at him "is he lost your grace? Can I have him?" at that question Kal slowly moved behind Salem's leg in fear of the laughing man.

"this is my son, Kal-El" she said, Tyrion froze while Watts and Hazel's eyebrows rose.

"I wasn't aware you were pregnant, your grace" Watts said calmly as his eyes turned to the child.

"I wasn't" she said calmly to the well-dressed man "he fell from the sky, and I mean that quite literally. But that is neither here nor there" she said before anyone could interrupt and question what she meant "I've been raising him for the past two years and he has shown to possess the power and potential to end the war between us and Ozpin" Everyone's eyes found their way to Kal, who didn't take the attention well and cowered even more behind his mother "Watts, I want you to teach him everything you know about every subject under the sun" the man grumbled with his new task "Tyrion, Hazel" the two men turned their attention to her "between the two of you, several fighting techniques are mastered. You're going to teach him everything you know, when he's as skilled as you are in fighting. Tyrion, I want you to focus more on stealth and infiltration. Hazel, you are more skilled when it comes to martial arts. Once Kal has been taught what you both know, you will take him to the best master of martial combat you know and not leave until he is the best hand to hand fighter in the world" as she issued out her order, Tyrion's reaction wasn't much better then Watt's.

Hazel held an emotionless expression "as you wish" he simply said.

Thus, begun a long and hard nine years for Kal, he spent every weekday learning how to fight, every technique, every weapon. He amazed both Tyrion and Havel both by never forgetting every tip, every word they said. He only needed to be told something once before it stuck. On the weekend Watts started to teach him about the basics, the stuff you would learn in school, of course Watts didn't like his new assignment and didn't take it as seriously as Tyrion and Hazel who took Salems word as law. It wasn't until Salem told Watts about who Kal was and where he came from that he finally started to take it in stride, with the agreement that for every month he taught Kal like his life depended on it, Salem would grant him one hour with Kal's ship to learn what he could. However she did neglect to tell him that he needed Kal's presence to unlock the ships secrets of course.

Which was why during one of there lessons Watts was very specific with answering one of Kals questions "what about Dust?" he asked standing beside Watts in front of a terminal "why is it so important?"

"well by definition, Dust is a naturally occurring energy propellant that can be triggered by the Aura of humans and Faunus, it may seem mystical but make no mistake, it is the life blood every kingdoms economy. Found in four basic forms, dust can be combined both naturally and artificially to create new types, each with their own unique properties, since it was first discovered man has used it in a very surprising amount of ways to harness the crystals, from airships to androids, Dust has made it's way into every little detail of society. Some prefer to use Dust in its raw form, it's been described as elegant but also destructive. Those who use dust like this must possess a certain level of discipline that their resulting powers do not break free from their control. More modernly though, the kingdoms have used Dust as a form of ammunition, with the advancements in technology, a fighter simply needs to load the right built and pull the trigger and fire a built with can freeze or burn and though this is not uncommon, it's also not rare to find people still using the more archaic forms of Dust manipulation, one example being weaving it into clothing, or even fusing it directly with their own bodies. Like you have seen Hazel do and despite what others well tell you, he is the only person who can take the pain and that is simply because of his semblance. And though Dust works fine with people using it to work, fight and even earn money. We still don't know where Dust came from and how if someone can find a new discovery related to Dust, they could change the world"

Kal listened to every word being said becoming more and more interested "is it possible to create a Crystal of dust that has all of the effects of the other crystals?" he asked.

Watts chuckled at the question "no, though many people have tried we simply don't have the technology to do something like that, and it's not as if everyone wants that" Kal tilted his head at him asking more "people that make money from the mining of Dust such as the SDC, make their money because the sell all types of Dust, they'd loose millions from selling only one" he explained while Kal listened carefully and at the same time gave himself a personal goal.

It was quickly realized by both Hazel and Tyrion how strong Kal was, it went without saying that they didn't pull any punches in their training. Had it been any other boy he would have died, but even at the start of the training Kal's strength matched Hazels and is speed matched Tyrion's. As the years went on, his strength became stronger and stronger, as did his speed but that was also when they noticed the other things he could do. One of which proved to be very useful when his senses began to intensify a thousand-fold. They didn't do anything about it of course, it was an unspoken rule that when it came to what he could do, his… abilities. Salem took control.

Mother and son spent a few hours alone together every few days so Salem could help him learn how to control his hearing, smell, sight, all of his senses. It went without saying that Salem's pride and happiness grew with each day she had with Kal, she didn't think it was possible, but she started to wonder how long it would be before he was ready to attack Ozma directly. After much thought, she decided that the plan would stay the same. He needed to be ready for anything Ozma could throw at him. Kal's loyalty to her needed to be absolute, which meant going beyond a simple family bond of mother and son, thankfully she had already laid down the groundwork needed. Every bedtime story she gave him was about the evil wizard Ozma, and even the modern-day Ozpin, always using people for his own benefit.

For now, that seemed to have do the trick, with every tale and story Kal's hatred for the wizard grew. Until he reached a point where all he felt towards the man was hatred and fury, he lost count of how many times he almost snuck out of their home and went to confront the man and of course, punish him for his crimes.

During one of their training sessions Hazel decided it was time to teach Kal about something he was going to encounter and something he needed to be ready for "what's the special about the Huntsman?" Kal asked annoyed as a drop a sweat went down his head. Kal was shirtless as he used his hands to lift his body off the ground and remain in a plank pose, which was part of his ruthless workout routine.

Hazel sighed before responding "Huntsman and Huntresses are the best fighters Remnant has, they rank higher than the police and even the military in terms of strength and skill. The occupation became official at the same time as the Huntsman academies after the great war, in the hope to create elite warriors who sole purpose was to combat the Grimm, Beacon was made in Vale, Heaven was in Mistral, Shade in Vacuo and Atlas in the now more militarized kingdom of Mantal. Those institutions accepted graduates from the lesser known combat schools, who showed the will power and tenacity to not only fight the Grimm but protect others, which is the main reason the Huntsman still in training are grouped up into teams of four, to help develop good social skills, empathy and teamwork. Traits that are vital to someone who wants to keep the peace. What they don't tell people is that as an extra precaution to maintain the peace, the headmasters or mistresses think that their students should be kept separate from the kingdoms until they're ready to be around people safely. Once the training is done, they get to choose who they work for as well as what the mission is through the use of mission boards that are stationed around the kingdoms. Though lately Atlas has undergone a strict change, which the public isn't happy with as they've started to pressure their students to join a new branch of their already huge military. Every academy has their own methods of teaching, but the results are the same. Huntsman and Huntresses fully trained and combat ready"

Kal looked up at his mentor with a scowl "then they'll die with their leaders. Besides what makes them so invincible?" he asked seemingly not able to notice the position he was in.

"their Aura and Semblance, mostly" he said.

"Watts hasn't told me what that is yet" Kal said "can give some info?" he asked.

Hazel took a moment, no doubt thinking about whether or not he should, but he did "aura is a manifestation of the soul, a life force that runs through every living creature on Remnant. Doesn't matter if they're a homeless beggar or a world-famous knight. Though what really sets Huntsman aside from others is the ability through training to amplify and control their aura. Mainly it's used a defensive mechanism, through a passive nature it codes the wielder in a protective force field. It's how Huntsman survive attacks and injuries that would kill anyone else, though it doesn't make someone unkillable. The more damage they take, the more aura they lose, if they lose all of it, they'll be as weak as any other person until it can recharge. But even if that does happen, Huntsman can use another form of defence. A Semblance. The term itself is what you call a projection of aura into a more tangible form, for some like Professor Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon, can move a large number of objects with telekinesis, or even myself who can block out all pain. We don't know how or why someone receives a certain type Semblance's and others are different but what we do know is that no two semblances are the same, they're always different. And through training a person can advance their semblance and aura even further, its been theorized that a very skilled huntsman could draw there aura away from parts of there body and use it to reinforce others"

Kal was very interested in the words of Hazel, he was going to use this when it came to his fighting "so, why don't I have an aura?" he asked.

"I don't know" Hazel shrugged "Watts and her grace both think that since you are from another world and don't have an aura yourself. That an aura is something that's exclusive to remnant"

Salem also took the time spent with him in order to give him a lesson about a skill that she herself has mastered over her long life. The art of manipulation and influence, teaching him that you don't always have to deal with people with violence. That a true master of the art can virtually control everything going on around them like you're controlling people's minds, making them think and do everything around them. But when it doesn't work, she taught him all about intimidation and blackmail, and as long as it furthered her goals, she didn't care what he did. She told him about how much a piece of information could hurt someone or be used agasint them.

* * *

Once Kal hit the age of eleven, it was time for Hazel to take him to learn the combat that he and Tyrion weren't able to teach him. Kal stood with a bag over his shoulder, in front of him was Watts, Tyrion and of course his Salem herself "we'll head to Menagerie" Hazel said as he stood next to him "the master there is the best I've ever had"

Salem nodded slowly at him "good, do I need to remind you what is to be done if you're discovered by our enemies" she calmly said back.

Hazel nodded back "I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep what Kal is a secret from them. Training him is the priority but if he is discovered it becomes secondary"

"if you fail either of those objectives, don't bother coming back or I'll make you wish you were in Ozpins care" she threatened.

"I understand ma'am" he gave a small head bow to her.

"now, give me a moment with my son" she said as everyone turned and left. Tyrion and Watts heading back into the spire while Hazel turned to the small ship that would take him and Kal where they needed to go. Now with just the two of them she looked down at him who now stood at a height reaching her neck "once you complete this task your training will only require one more step before completion"

Kal bowed to her "I know mother, I will not fail you" he said calmly and respectfully.

Salem smiled at his formality _'always so mature' _she thought to himself "you never have before and you're far too loyal to think of betraying me"

Kal's eyes shot open and his head rose to meet hers "mother, I would sooner die then betray you" he said quickly.

Salem lifted her hand to his chin, gripping it tightly as she tilted his head up towards her "yes you would" as the words left her mouth a small sliver of the dark veins on her fingers moved right towards the edge of her skin, slightly leaking out and pressing agasint Kal's chin. He winced slightly as he felt the red tendril agasint his chin and burn him slightly. She let go, giving Kal a moment to regain his composer, as her thumb moved away a small scar was left just under his mouth. Though as soon as it did, it was only a few moments before it was completely healed leaving no mark at all. And that was without a doubt the most important thing Salem has learnt. He was vulnerable to her magic. She could wound him, and if she desired, end him. The greatest weapon in the world that nobody could stop, except her. He was just the blessing that kept on giving "good luck" she said as he turned around and left with Hazel.

As the two sat in the cockpit chairs of the Bullhead which Hazel piloted. Kal took a moment to collect himself, after all this would be the first time, he's leaving the dark lands he's called home all his life. In truth he had an idea of what to expect as Watts has taught him much about politics and which lands stance is regarding most subjects and discussions, though he could hear Watts muttering to himself about how much of a social pariah he will be as he lacks any skills in that field, with the only people he socializes with being his mother, and three grown men who's mental state can be…. Let's say questionable.

And after an hour of flying he could see it. He sat up in the chair he was leaning back in. His eyes widened at the sight. Blue skies, white clouds, a bright ocean. He's never seen anything like it before, it was beautiful.

But has the clouds parted and a beam of light hit. His eyes widened as he took a deep breath. Hazel turned to look at him with a worrying expression "you ok kid?" he asked in his deep voice, he was met with silence as Kal continued to take deep calm breath with his wide eyes. He could hear what Hazel was saying but now he could hear so much more, as the rays of sun light hit his skin, he could feel himself growing stronger and stronger "what is it?" he asked with a that made it very clear he was on edge.

Slowly Kal's head turned and Hazel couldn't help but feel a small hint of fear as Kal's eyes adopted a red hue, much like his mother "I've never felt power like this before" he said with an added smirk.

It wasn't until two days later, after they landed the Bullhead in a secluded area, hiding it from view and the two stood on a medium sized ship that was taking them across the see that Kal decided to ask "where are we going?" his voice was calm and collected.

"Menagerie" Hazel answered as the two stood side by side next to the railing.

"the Faunus Island?" he said confused "I see. Do you know this master of fighting well?" he asked.

"no" he said back calmly "he doesn't discriminate agasint race, he's determined to teach but only when you've proven that you're worthy of his teachings, but I didn't ask him about anything other than what he has to say"

Kal nodded "and how would I pass this test of his?" he asked not wanting to fail.

"you're you" Hazel turned to face Kal and he turned to him "failure isn't something you do. Whatever he asks without a moment's hesitation" he added sternly.

"understood" Kal said in a professional manner, something Watts taught him.

The two stood in relative silence for the remainder of the trip though during that time, while Hazel moved around the ship checking for threats and getting a read on the situation. Kal didn't move from that spot, not once. He just stood there and felt his power grow as the bright rays of the sun hit his skin, being soaked into his DNA. He couldn't help himself, his mother always taught him that power was absolute, he was brought up to believe that he would always need more. The more he had the better he could serve her and serving her was law.

Hearing a sound catch his ears he turned his head for the first time and a sight he was not used too.

Children.

Two of them, two girls. They couldn't have been older than six, just running around each other, smiling, running around, laughing. Kal tilted his head at the sight, he didn't know what to make of it. He had heard about playing he's just never seen it with his own eyes before, one of the girls had a long red tail, he figured from a fox. The other had skin with small darkened piece of it sticking out here and there, most likely a lizard faunus. He didn't know why but a small smile crept onto his face at the sight. His head turned to face the row of windows that separated the deck from the cabins, from the window he saw his reflection and froze. His eyes locked onto his mouth and he didn't know what to say or think at the sight of him doing something so… human, he's supposed to be better than that. Shaking his head to turned around and looked back out over the ocean.

The trip lasted the rest of the day and night. Kal didn't move from the railing once, though as the sun began to raise, he started to question why they didn't just fly straight there. He saw the Island get bigger and bigger; Hazel came up behind him "time to go" he simply said.

Kal let go of the railing and moved to walk behind him, as the two stepped on solid ground Kal could instantly see that without even meaning to they had every faunus's full attention. Some looking at them in confusion others with a neutral expression and others with complete hatred. Not that he was surprised, he knew very well how the faunus where treated and to him it never made any sense. Not that humans where treating them unfairly, that made perfect sense, people hate everything they cannot control. The faunus are better than humans in almost every possible way, on average they are stronger, faster and have better senses. Why they haven't won the last war agasint the humans were a complete mystery to him. Walking through the mass of villages, he saw the spoils the faunus got from that war. A really shitty Island with no profit to come from it, honestly, he had no idea why they took that deal to end the war. Just too eager for peace, not willing to have more killing in order to get a sustainable future.

They walked for another few minutes before they came across a large wall with a big decretive round door in front of it "we're here" Hazel said as he walked ahead of him "let me do the talking" he instructed.

"understood" Kal said as he followed his mentor through the entrance way.

Upon entering he saw one man kneeling down in a large squire courtyard, his hands rested on his knees as his eyes remained closed, a monkey tail calmly waving back and forth behind him, long dark gray hair that went down to his eyebrows. Hazel stopped in front of him and Kal did the same, though he was surprised the find that he didn't say anything just stood there waiting for a moment, he didn't know if that was out of respect or just knowing something Kal didn't.

"Hazel" the man said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Master Hanzo" he said back slightly bowing his head.

"I did not expect to ever see you again" he said lifting his hand gesturing to the ground. Hazel understood the meaning and kneeled down in front of him "tell me, did you get the vengeance you desired when you first came to me?" he asked.

Kal listened to every word closely and he immediately understood what he was talking about. Hazel explained to him why he worked for Salem and his own experience with Ozpin, why he wanted to kill him so much. And of course, giving Kal more of a reason to hate the man "not yet" Hazel said calmly "but it will come"

"why are you here?" he asked as he eyes drifted back to Kal he did not move a muscle, their eyes locked onto each other without the slightest hint of movement.

Hazel lifted his arm and snapped his fingers, Kal calmly stepped forward and now stood at Hazel's side "I would like you to train this young man, in the same manner you did me, if not even harder"

Hanzo tilted his head at the request before turning to look at Kal yet again "and why should I waste my time to train him?"

Hazel was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking about what he should say "because he deserves the right, I've known him since he was a baby and I have watched as he grew into a weapon, of righteousness" Hanzo tilted his head at Hazel's chosen words "and I know he has the potential to become the most powerful being in the world, he's already stronger than anyone I know, including myself, all he needs now is the skill that goes with the strength. Once he has that" he shook his head ironically with a small smirk "there is nothing and no-one that will be able to stand in his way"

Though his face remained unmoved, Kal couldn't help but feel a small piece of pride as he listened to the words of his mentor. Hanzo however did not seem impressed "and why would I want to help someone gain that much power. As I have told you before, power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely"

"you'll want to train him because he can end it" Hazel added and Kal wasn't sure what he meant.

"end what?"

"war" as the words left his mouth Hanzo's eyebrows rose "if he learns everything you know, which given his brain power I would bet it could take less than a few years. Then it's over, Atlas could launch everything they have at him and it wouldn't change a thing, he could destroy them all. Yes, that would mean war, but that's it. One war, one war to end all others. He could take control, decide the rules. A new world order, one without poverty, without slavery, racism and ever lasting peace" Kal now knew that Hazel was completely lying, once he learns what he needs to its Salem who's going to be in charge and there was no way either of them would ever go agasint her.

Hanzo gave a small chuckle "and you expect me to believe that this boy has that level of power, no amount of Aura or semblance could give anyone that"

"Spar with him" Hazel said "you may be the better fighter, but you cannot harm him" Hanzo frowned slightly before turning to face Kal yet again.

"then so be it" he slowly stood up as did Hazel "but it shall not be me you will fight. If you seek to prove you are worthy of my teachings, then there another you must defeat. Wait here while I call him" he instructed before turning to enter one of the side doors.

When he left eyesight Kal turned to face Hazel who's face remained neutral "I fail to see the point of this" he said.

"doesn't matter" he shrugged "her grace, _your mother._ Told us to do this and this is what we're going to do" his voice had a firm commanded.

He crossed his arms as he moved to stand in front of the larger man "I know we must do this I just fail to see the reason why, what need to I have for martial prowess when I could already win this war right now"

Hazel remained quiet for a moment frowning as he did "you're lucky you're invincible or I would have just beat you into the ground for being that stupid. You have no idea what it will take to win this war and you have no idea what Ozpin is really capable of, how do you know he won't stop you the same way her grace can?" his voice was firm and full of menace.

Kal tilted his head as he faces showed more anger then he cared to admit, he hated that Hazel knew of his weakness. He hated the idea of anyone knowing what could stop him "because by the time he figures out what I can do he'll already be dead"

Hazel sighed before shaking his head "and what will you do when he reincarnates?" he asked, Kal opened his mouth but no words were able to escape "right there" he pointed at his mouth "the young arrogance that I thought was beneath you. Never underestimate your opponent, that was one of the first lessons I taught you" Kal looked to the ground and sighed at the words, mainly do to the fact that he couldn't deny them.

"Hey Human!" a loud angry voice shouted, Kal and Hazel both turned around to see master Hazno walking back into the yard, by his side was a teenaged red haired bull Faunus around the same age as him, he wore black robes and carried a black sheath holding a blade in a katana shape "oh I can't believe this, it's not enough that you belittle us everywhere else in the world but now you have to do it in are own home as well" the anger in his voice was more annoying then threating to both Kal and Hazel.

"Adam they're just standing there" another voice said, Kal tilted his head a little to the right and saw a beautiful girl a few years younger than him with dark long black hair and dark cat ears standing slightly behind him.

Now turning his head back to Hanzo he spoke "if this is someone you take as a student while questioning me, I find myself questioning your credibility" as the words left his mouth Hazel slapped the back of his head with his palm, not that he felt it of course.

"show some respect boy" he scolded.

Hanzo ignored his words and turned to face Kal "you wish to learn what I know, then prove you're as strong as Hazel makes you out to be. Adam is one of the my most promising students" Kal ignored the smug look the red head gave him "spar with him, defeat him. But do not touch him" Kal couldn't help but tilt his head at the last rule he set out.

He opened his mouth to speak but Hanzo was already walking to the side with the girl and Hazel by his side, his eyes went back to his opponent who stood quite around five meters away "choose your weapon" he said rising his left arm and pointing at a rack of weapons, though he was surprised to see that they were all real and could very well kill someone _'at least he takes this seriously' _he thought to himself as he walked over to the wall of racks. He stood there for one moment thinking about what to use, he needed to defeat Adam, but he couldn't touch him. Reaching out he grabbed a large wooden staff, taking a few steps back he tried a few different grips and stances before deciding that it would do the job. Stepping back and standing calmly opposite Adam he placed the staff in his right hand and held it behind his back.

Adam didn't wait for Hanzo to tell him to attack, he just charged. Unsheathing his sword revealing a red blade. Of course, the fight was a pitiful display on Adam's part, Kal spent five minutes dodging all of Adams attacks with little to no effort. Ten minutes into the fight Kal stood still as Adam stayed still hands on his knees panting, looking back to the others Kal saw that Hazel and Hanzo remained calm and collected while the girl looked upset, not doubt disappointed that Adam was doing so poorly agasint him. In truth the most surprising thing for Kal was that Adam's sword which did seem impressive and sharp, yet it didn't cut through the wood of his own weapon. While Kal was distracted by looking at the others, Adam charged again. Though this time his body glowed black and bright red streaks spilt off from his body "ADAM NO!" the girl shouted in horror, but it was too late to stop him.

Kal's eyes turned back to Adam and he had to admit, his speed was impressive, he would guess that it was on par with Tyrion's.

To everyone else, a large cloud of dust was kicked up from Adam colliding with Kal. The girl gasped while both men raised an eye brow, Hazel was no doubt feeling a swell of pity for the young faunus who was no doubt about to be killed, the girl and Hanzo thinking that Adam let his temper get the better of him and used his incredibly destructive semblance to kill his opponent. But to the amazement of the two, when the dust cleared, they saw Kal standing calmly still looking at the others, in his hand was the red blade. In his other hand was Adams neck as he struggled to break free from the impossibly strong grip. His staff resting on the ground.

As Kal's eyes met Hanzo's they narrowed slightly "I'm growing tired by this pitiful display" with a flick of the wrist Adam was thrown from the yard and out the door, well, more like through the door completely destroying it.

"ADAM!" the girl shouted before running out after him.

Kal slowly walked forward until he stood right in Hanzo's face "have I earned the right to be taught by you?" he asked.

Hanzo was quite for a moment as he thought about what just happened, Hazel was right, the level of power he had was very impressive. Adam's semblance was one of the most destructive he knew of, to take the full blow of a fully charged up attack and have the speed to block it with nothing but his bare hand "yes, I believe you have" he said reached out with his hand. Kal grabbed it and shook tightly.

Over the next five years Kal was on time for every lesson and stayed late for just as many, he listened to every word that was said and never forgot a single one of them. And it wasn't just fighting he learnt from the master, but types of meditation and other methods needed to clear one's mind, they spent a month away from the large village and in the wilderness. During that time Hanzo went much deeper into the meditation as a way of connecting with one's soul and achieve inner piece within oneself.

It was a lesson that Kal did not learn, no matter how hard he tried he was never able to feel piece within his own mind and he didn't like it, he hated it. It was the first time he didn't succeed in something, though Hanzo passed it off saying that _'finding peace in your own mind and body is one of the hardest tasks anyone can achieve' _even though he accepted it Kal still tried to pass the test in his own time.

Then it happened, Kal hit puberty. He hit it harder than he could punch which is saying something. He grew to six-foot-four, with well-defined muscles, a small stubble on his chin and cheeks. It was also his power, his abilities, as his body matured so did they, to the point where Hanzo was unable to train Kal himself. In order to train someone in hand to hand combat, there had to be hand to hand combat but since Kal was so strong that he didn't even feel Hanzo touching him, let alone try and teach him. So now he had to do everything with words and nothing else.

At first Hazel didn't think anything off it, until the second big part of puberty started, Kal's eyes started to wonder, his mind began to distance itself and his focus left him whenever a pretty girl was around. And of course, the local Faunus where unable to resist him as Kal has grown into a handsome young man. Hazel was just thankful that Kal didn't let it interfere with his training. Well… until now "he should be here" Hanzo said as he waited for Kal, he was kneeling in the middle of the courtyard waiting.

"he's been on time for every lesson in five years, one late day isn't the end of the world" Hazel said calmly as he kneeled next to him.

"did you ever miss a day?" he shot back knowing the answer already.

"I wasn't a hormonal teenager" he calmly said back "and he learns faster than anyone either of us have ever known, he's a few months away from your final lesson and that's it. With the skill from you, the knowledge from others and the strength of himself. There's nothing that could stand in his way"

Hanzo took a deep breath before replaying "that is one of the reasons why I am concerned, it unnerves me that one person could have that much power. But there's no denying it, his strength is unimaginable. I can only hope that he uses it wisely"

* * *

"oh yes ju…just like that" the newly appointed leader of the White Fang moaned as her back arched, her free brown round breasts slightly waved side to side as her body moved _'this is wrong' _she thought to herself _'how can I be doing this?' _she asked as her she could feel herself reaching the point of climax. Her eyes closed and her mouth became dry. She was Sienna Khan, freedom fighter, liberator, not some careless schoolgirl but here she was. Laying on her back on her bed, her clothes discarded all across the floor, her legs wrapped around the neck of the worst person she could be doing this with, her hands digging into his black hair as she felt him kiss, lick and suck her womanhood like no one was able to do before. It was like he could see in her body and know exactly what was needed to increase her pleasure.

The blanket was covering his body just below his neck, she could easily see the beautiful face of the man nearly half her age "do you like it?" he asked but she almost didn't hear at as she was lost in the sensation of his hands suddenly reaching up and grabbing both her breasts and massage them in perfect unison.

"ye…yes!" she gasped feeling herself reaching the moment _'damn him! Why! I'm supposed to be better than this' _she screamed in his head.

"do you want more?" he asked moving up until his face was hovering over her own. She could feel him, he was someone so young, yet he was so big, and she could feel him at her entrance. She should say no, it was beyond bad for her to be doing this with anyone, but being with a human is just stupid, if anyone found out then her reputation, her plans for the future and the glory or leading the White Fang would be over.

But even then, even after knowing that "yes" she said getting lost in the blueness of his eyes.

"and what is it you want?" he asked lowering his head, passing her lips and landing on her striped neck.

She moaned again and her arms went around his neck pulling her closer, her legs moved around his waist pulling him closer or at least trying to but for some reason she was unable to move him an inch "I want...…..you...….I want you inside me" she said breathlessly.

He chuckled at her words before aliening himself at her entrance feeling how wet she really was, then he entered her. Sienna gasped in a breath moment of pain clearly not ready for his large cock "are you ok?" he asked worried that he may have hurt her.

Her eyes remained closed as she slowly nodded "just give me a moment" once the words left her mouth Kal lifted up so they were no longer pressed agasint each other. Slowly Kal grabbed her ankles and brought them up to either side of his head as he kneeled in front of her. Sienna began to move her hips side to side in order to open herself up to his girth "gods, you're so big" she said as he stayed there patiently waiting for her to give him the clear. It was another minute of grinding until she stops "ok, fuck me" she said placing on of her hands on her right breast and her other around the back of her head.

Her breasts both bounced up and down as Kal thrusted into her, again and again. Though in her bliss of pleasure her mind couldn't help but go back to how she found herself in this situation.

It was when he first arrived, Adam came to her and said that Master Hanzo, one of the most decorated and skilled martial fighters in the world was teaching a human on their own island she was as pissed as Adam was. She went straight over there to tell Hanzo to stop training the human scum and tell them to get lost. But when she arrived she was surprised to see that the human was very respectful and strong, a few of the faunus thought that if they could intimidate Kal into leaving that the problem would be solved but that was that proved to be the worst thing they could do as Kal not only seemed to be completely immune to their threats.

Then when one decided to poke his chest Kal quickly grabbed the unlucky Faunus' wrist with one hand and with the other grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled. The Arau did nothing as his arm was pulled from his body like a piece of wet tissue paper. Nobody took to that well but when Kal said what would happen to anyone who came back, nobody came back.

But as the boy grew, he got better and better at virtually everything, it unnerved a lot of people. So much so that Chieftain Ghira Belladonna was forced to do something but being the pacifist, he was. He simply invited the young man to his home for a conversation, which he and his mentor accepted.

* * *

_Kal sat calmly in the sitting room of the large manner that Ghira and his wife Kali owned. Sitting next to him was Hazel who was just as calm as him. Across from the two was Ghria and Kali themselves as well as Blake who looked really nervous while she stirred at Kal with a hint of fear in her eye. However, sitting on Kal's left in her own Chair was Sienna but unlike the others her eyes where narrowed starring at the young human._

_Kal closed his eyes as he smelt the vapours from the warm cup of tea in his hands, he smiled before taking a sip of the liquid. His eyes opened and landed on Kali "This tea is delicious Mrs Belladonna, you have a real talent"_

"_Oh" Kali said taken back by the complement, though she smiled looking at the young "thank you and please call me Kali" she said while Kal nodded back. _

"_I hate to disrupt your lessons with master Hanzo" Ghira started "but I thought it was time we clear the air"_

"_there's no air to clear" Hazel said before Kal could speak up "you can just tell your White Fang idiots to leave us alone and we'll keep to ourselves like we always do"_

_Sienna narrowed her eyes at him "excuse me" she snarled. _

_Hazel turned to face the leader "you came looking for a fight, you got one, you lost. Let it go" he said back as Kal continued to drink his tea._

"_did you add honey to this?" he asked looking down at the drink "it has something that adds a very calming after taste"_

"_you really like tea, don't you?" Blake asked calmly despite how on edge she was._

_Kal's eyes found hers "yes, I've never tried it before. I am very thankful for the invitation into your home Chieftain. But I feel that it's unnecessary, I have no ill will agasint you, the White Fang or the Faunus" he took another calming sip. _

"_is that so?" Ghria asked surprised by the response._

"_indeed, I find the Faunus to be a respectful, strong species. On average you're stronger, faster, depending on the type of Faunus you are specifically, have better senses and can see in the dark. How you lost the last war is beyond me" his next sip finished the drink._

"_is that so?" Sienna asked "I've never met a human who feels that way"_

"_yes, it is a shame most humans don't feel that way but it's to be expected" Kal said back calmly looking at her "after all it's in their very nature, humanity is flawed like that. Everything they feel is a danger is something they must control and if they can't, they must destroy it"_

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" she screamed as her orgasm was felt throughout her entire body which began to spasm from the pleasure she has never felt before. Her eyes closed and her head hit the pillow as her chest began to rise and fall, feeling weight shift beside her. Sienna turned her head to the right and her eyes opened to the sight of Kal laying on his side right next to her, giving her a small smirk.

"out of breath?" he asked coly as she continued to pant, her breasts bouncing slightly as she did. She scowled at him, hating him for getting her into this mess and herself for allowing it to happen.

"No-one" she snarled lifting herself up and pushing up him down though she had a feeling he let her. Despite the fact she could barely feel her legs, she moved and straddled him "can ever know about this" she had a hand on each of his shoulders.

"oh, and why is that?" he asked smiling up at her despite her frown of anger "are you ashamed of me?"

"yes" she snarled showing her fangs "this might have been the biggest mistake of my life"

Kal just chuckled before grabbing both of her wrists and pulled them outwards causing her body to lower down on his "don't pretend you didn't love it" he kissed her again. She tried to resist him but as his arms went around her body, she was unable to get away.

She growled as her nails clawed at his skin but she was unable to make a single mark, his lips left her and landed on her neck "stop" she growled as his hands unwrapped around her back and lowed to cup each of her ass cheeks, spreading them exposing her wet womanhood but her arms where trapped between his arms and her own skin "I don't want to go again" she added starring daggers into him.

"oh, is that right?" he asked leaving her neck and looking into her yellow eyes "you want me to stop?" as she could feel his big cock pointing at her entrance.

"yes" she said back quickly "I want you to get ouAAAAHHHH" she was interrupted as he entered her again "wha" he began to thrust slowly "STOP!" she shouted trying to pull away but was unable to escape his grip.

"no" he calmly said as he looked right into her eyes, the trusting stopped but he didn't exit her. He just calmly reached out and grabbed her scroll from a nearby table "call for help if you want" she quickly reached out and grabbed it but stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. Despite the fact that every single part of her body was screaming at her, telling her to run away as far as she could but she knew that he was up to something "but keep in mind if you do call for help, I won't move. Not an inch, I'll make sure that by the time someone arrives to help you, you'll be screaming while I fuck you"

Sienna dug her nails into his skin in rage, and even with all her strength she couldn't even make a dent "and I can't imagine people looking to fondly at you after learning you where having sex with an underage human" her eyes went back to the scroll while she considered her options.

"so? You're the human who raped me then" she smirked at him "I can't imagine you surviving the riot that will come after you"

Kal nodded at her "you are right, but do you really think people are that stupid? Look around you, the only mess in this room is the clothes scattered around and the bed being a mess. If I attacked and raped you the place would be a complete mess, not to mention I would be pretty beat up. Telling everyone you where raped is questionable at best and an outright lie at worst" what angered Sienna the most was how calm he was as he talked, while he was still inside of her.

"so be quite while I tell you what's going to happen" he frowned slightly, and his expression hardened "as you can probably tell I'm still in the mood, so we'll have another round in the sack. I'll get dressed go back to master Hanzo, complete my training in a few months, leave, with any luck you'll never see me again" Sienna could feel the hope she had left leave her as she knew this is what's going to happen no matter what she can do.

"but before I leave" he continued "I'll tell you that my scroll has been recording all of this" her eyes shot open as he gestured to the other best table. There she saw it, his scroll with a mirror image of themselves with a small red dot to the side "then I tell you that one day I might come back and ask you for a favour, if you don't deliver that favour then not only will that video arrive in the scroll of every member of the White Fang but the entire internet"

Her breathing began to escalate as she found herself more and more trapped with no where to go "of course, you could call for help" her eyes went back down to her scroll again "it's your choice"

She looked down to the call button on the screen with her finger hovering over it, her eyes closed knowing that she couldn't do it. She had plans to help the Faunus, but she needs her position to do it, she couldn't risk losing it. Using her strength and rage she crushed her scroll and through it across the room "damn you, you mother fucker"

"be quite" Kal said back before lifting himself up and flipping Seinna on her stomach. She started to reposition herself but was stopped as Kal grabbed the back of her head and shoved it into the pillow with one hand and with the other grabbed her waist and lifted her ass up into the air before he proceeded to thrust into her.

Kal has never felt prouder of himself, this was the first real thing he's done to help his mother in her goal. Now that he has this recording, the White Fang was in their pocket and he gets to enjoy dominating the woman, it was a win win. Not to mention that with a little bit of support the White Fang could become a very usual fighting tool to help Salem's plans.

* * *

"are you ready?" Hanzo asked as he stood opposite Kal, they both stood in the courtyard of his dojo. Kal was wearing an outfit which mirrored the masters own, it was a bright white traditional cloth that the left the left of his chest and arm exposed. A thick belt around his waist and sandals on his feet. They each holding a wooden staff in their hands, Kal glanced around them really quickly.

Word had spread that today was Kal's final test with Hanzo, it's drawn quite a crowed, he could see the Chieftain and his family, who were all standing in anticipation honestly wondering who would win this match.

Seinna who was looking at him and could even hear her teeth grinding together in rage at the mere sight of him. Not that Kal could blame her, after all he took his sweet time with her in their second round making sure to saver the taste of her as he very much doubted that he would get the chance to do it again. Adam stood by her side with a neutral expression while the feelings he had for Kal has not changed but the two do have a modicum of respect for each other. Kal for his ability to be respectful and professional to the Faunus and Adam for his ferocity and tenacity agasint the overwhelming human race.

Of course, there were dozens and dozens of other Faunus all waiting with eager breaths already knowing this would be a fight they'll never forget, over the last five years Kal has built up a strong reputation and they all wanted to see who would win.

Kal twisted the staff in his hands a few times, trying to find the perfect stance to fight. When he found it, he stood sideways with his head turned, the staff in his hands was behind his back "I'm ready" he said calmly.

Hanzo turned his feet briefly, there was a moment of silence before Hanzo attacked. During that time Kal decided on what his strategy would be in order to beet the master, as Hazel has told him, he wasn't allowed to use his speed or strength and for his final test he had to beat Hanzo in combat without attacking him. The best he was allowed to do was block incoming attacks but that was it.

Without any warning Hanzo leaped forward and charged at Kal with a flurry of strikes, Kal used all the skills he's learnt from his time here to keep him at bay, Hanzo swiped sideways and Kal ducked, his back almost doing a ninety degree angle like someone doing the limbo. With a kick from his other foot his slid underneath the weapon and moved to the other side of the courtyard. Hanzo charged again this time Kal blocked his attack and then again and again and again, with each swipe came a block.

Hanzo decided to switch up tactics and held his staff with both hands, they were gipped further down on both sides leaving a gap in the middle for blocking. Knowing that the stance was used to create strong powerful attacks, Kal changed his own stance. He gripped the staff in the middle with one hand, while that stance wasn't the strongest it was grate for side stepping attacks lighting the blows, not directly blocking.

He charged again, a strike to the left, one to the right. Kal deflected each and every one of them, moving swiftly as he did. To everyone watching it was nothing but a flurry of movements, it was awe inspiring. All the fighters in the crowed where simply amazed, not by Hanzo. That was expected of someone with his reputation but Kal, while it was true that he built up a reputation of his own it wasn't anything on this grand a scale. To by able to keep up with someone like him while at the same time having a major crutch was incredible.

The fight went on for an hour, they didn't stop moving once. While Kal didn't seem phased by the long battle Hanzo was clearly losing his stamina, not that surprising considering they might as well have been sprinting the entire fight. As Kal side stepped another attack they once again stood opposite each other, this was it. Kal knew it, he could do this for days without stopping but Hanzo was nearing the end of his rope.

Which was the problem, Hanzo was testing him. He had to win this with his skill and not simply out lasting him, he needed to end this now. Kal relaxed his stance and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath as he looked into himself, trying to find the best way to end this. He reached out with his senses and tried to find something that could be used to find the answer to this problem. He could feel everyone around him, the birds in the air, the trees and planets around him, he could hear the waves of the ocean rustling back and forth. And right under his feet, the sand that made up the ground of the courtyard.

'_that was it' _he said to himself _'A reaction to the wind' _Kal opened his eyes and starred right at Hanzo, he didn't know why but as their eyes met the master nodded at him. As if he knew that his next attack would be the last.

Kal loosened his grip on the staff he held, he twisted the weapon in his hand, then span in arm, bent his fingers, spinning the staff even faster. His body moved as his arm did, the staff left his fingers and moved its way up his arm which such speed, he twisted his body and moved his other arm out a caught the staff. With every second the staff span, the sand beneath his feet that made the floor of the court yard began to lift off up from the ground and surrounded Kal in a seemingly invisible force field of sand and wind.

Everyone around Kal was amazed at the display, even Seinna and Adam's jaws dropped at what he was doing. The Chief and his family where completed memorized at what Kal was doing, while Hazel gave Kal a very rare smile, something Kal has only seem him do a handful of times. Hanzo on the other hand, looked proud. Knowing that the end was about to happen, he played his part and charged forward to attack.

Kal saw him coming and smiled, he increased his speed slightly before twisting the staff in his hand, the sand following as he did and just as Hanzo reached the two meter mark from him Kal lunged forward one step shooting the staff forward, though the staff stopped a few inches away from Hanzos chest, the sand that blasted forward from it. When it collided with the master's chest it was as if he was shot point blank with a shot-gun.

He flew backwards and landed on his back, the faunus audience stood frozen at the sight. Hanzo lifted his head to see Kal standing over him, his staff pointed at the base of his neck "well done" he smiled looking up at the young man "you did it"

* * *

Later that day, once he and master Hanzo had gotten something to eat and rested up a bit, took a shower, etc. Now they were back in the courtyard standing opposite each other, Kal and Hazel each held a bag packed with their clothing ready to leave "you have learnt all that I can teach you" Hanzo started "and I have faith you will use it to wisely"

"what about inner peace?" he asked back still annoyed "finding enlightenment?"

"nobody can teach that?" Hanzo said calmly "I simply told you methods of achieving it, not actually doing it. That is up to you and you alone"

Kal nodded slowly taking in what was being said "thank you, for teaching me. It's been a very enlightening experience" he added with a polite bow towards the master.

"yes, you have been the most devoted student I have ever met. And in honour of your victory, I have a gift for you" Hanzo turned and walked over to the weapons rack before slowly pushing it aside, Kal tilted his head to the side wondering what he was doing. He's seen every part of this propriety inside and out, there's nothing there. Which is why it would easy to see his surprise when the master pressed his hand agasint the wooden wall and a panel was pushed back revelling a small compartment.

Kal didn't use his sight to see what Hanzo was looking for, not wanting to dishonour the man who's earned his respect. As the master turned his body Kal was confused at the sight of what was in his hands, a medium sized rod that was covered in a grey worn cloth "I do not where you came from" he started "or what you really are" he started to walk forwards towards "but when you first came here and Hazel spoke how what you can do, I was sceptical. With every word that left his mouth my regret to train him increased, now my doubts are sated. I now know how powerful you are and now because of our training how skilled you are. This" he gestured to the rod "is a counter measure, with a flick of the wrist you could snap someone's neck. This is to make sure you always have a way to keep people at bay without killing"

He pulled the cloth away and Kal's eyebrows rose at the sight, in his hands was a beautifully crafted silver rod, it was engraved with beautiful markings that he didn't recognize, seemingly like an old dead language. It was beautifully crafted, and it seemingly shinned in the sun light. Kal reached out and took it one hand, he took a step to the side and held the rod flat in his hand, his hand flipped, and his fingers twilled as the sliver moved as if it was acting from its own accord. He held the metal in a tight fist before he noticed a small button on the side, shrugging to himself he pushed it and the two sides of the rod shot outwards extending the length of the rod to match the wooden staffs they used.

Pressing the button again the staff reverted back to its normal form, he turned back to the master "thank you it… it means much to me" he said with hesitation in his voice. It's not often that he genuinely complements someone.

"live with honour" Hanzo closed one his fists and encased it with his other and in front of his chest.

Kal took a moment before repeating the motion "live with honour" he said back before he turned and headed to the exit, though he could immediately tell that Hazel stayed for a moment.

"find your justice" Hanzo said to him.

He didn't say anything back but Kal could guess he gave him the same salute Kal did or at least a nod. He slowed down his pace so Hazel could catch up to him "has there been any word from mother?" he asked.

He would have preferred to keep in touch but due to Hanzo's rules, once you start to train with him contact with your family and friends stops as a way to fully immerse yourself in his training. Hazel was the only one to speak with Salem and even then, that was through Watts. As for obvious reasons he and Hazel did not take a Grimm seer with them, Watts however had the privacy needed to acquire one safely. Of course, he could have listened in to what their conversations where about and what exactly was being said but he would never betray the trust of his mother, after all when Salem wanted Hazel to pass a message onto her him, he would.

He didn't know much about what was happening while he was away, just that a new player had joined the table. Some woman called Cinder Fall, no doubt a fake name but that didn't matter. She was supposedly very skilled, cunning and most of all, incredibly power hungry. He didn't know how she came in contact with Salem but he guessed that it was more to do her mother than Cinder, though he was surprised that she wasn't alone, apparently Cinder had follows two others and from what he's been told there just inexperienced kids "in the last transmission Watts said that Cinder and her little gang are close to locating the Fall Maiden" he said

Kal's head turned to face his as they walked "is that so?" he asked intrigued. Of course, he's been told about the four maidens, that was one of the primary objectives that was given to him by himself and Salem. He was planning on dealing with them on his own, after all the only one who could hurt him was Salem "I trust a plan has been put in place regarding her capture?"

"there is" he confirmed "which is why you should be ready to move at a moment's notice, we cannot risk missing this opportunity" he added sternly.

"I understand" he said back, a smirk growing on his face as he grew eager to finally have his first mission. And a maiden as well, it will be glorious.

* * *

The time taken to return to the dark lands was half of what it was when they left. Not that he was surprised, he was eager, excited even. He couldn't wait to get started on his first mission, as the Bullhead flew through the dark skies, countless Grimm flying around it. Normally they would attack of course but Salem had a strong level of influence over them and if they weren't being attacked, that meant mother knew they were here.

He sat calmly sitting in his new clothing which he received form Hanzo, Though Kal had to admit he was curios to meet the new guys, especially the Cinder woman.

After a few hours of flying through the dark skies, the familiar and missed sight of the large purple spire that he's called home for most of his life, using his eyes, he zoomed in on the large stone slab connected to it that acted as a type of landing platform. His eyebrows rose at the sight for on the platform was the whole group, Salem stood in the middle, on her right was Tyrian and Watts. On her left was a woman with long dark Raven hair and amber eyes, this must have been Cinder, he had say Watts didn't do her justice, she was stunning. Next to her was a boy a little shorter than himself with grey hair, grey clothes and…... his eyes narrowed, prosthetic knees? Interesting. The last person was a small girl with dark green hair and red eyes. Those must be the little gang of hers, they don't look like much but here's hoping there's more than meets the eye.

The ship came in for a landing and Kal stood up while Hazel fixed the landing gear. The door opened and Kal stepped out with a thud. He couldn't help but notice Salem's small smirk "My son, welcome home" she said calmly.

Kal dipped his head and knelt on one knee "mother" he said in a neutral voice "my task has been completed, with my power, speed, mind and now skill. I'm ready for any task you may have. Be it simple reconnaissance or the destruction of the world itself" he listed.

A chuckle escaped Salems lips as she starred down at her son "oh yes, Hazel has been sending me reports on your progress. Rise my child" she instructed.

Kal did without hesitation and her smile increased as she saw him rise over her, around a few inch's taller now "my, you've grown. Now come, there is much we should discuss" she turned and started to walk towards the spire.

Before he could follow, Tyrian jumped forward and landed on his shoulders "hehehehe" he laughed resting his hands on Kal's head "yes, welcome back Kal. HAHAHAHA, did you enjoy it? Did you kill anyone?" he asked with glee in his voice.

"no" Kal said as he reached up and grab the Faunus by the ankle "but I did rip someone's arm off" he pulled him off and he landed on his back. He didn't look back before following her, not even glancing at Cinder and the others.

"that's not all you did?" Salem said as she calmly led the group through the dark halls. Kal looked at her from the side as they walked in sink "Hazel spoke to me of your more… manipulative exploits" she smiled "though he didn't go into much detail so please tell me all about it"

Kal could easily tell that every was listening to what he was going to say "well mother as you already know, the White Fang are now at our beck and call. To do that I seduced the leader of them, Sienna Khan. Had sex with her but didn't inform her that I was recording the entire thing. Once the Fang grows into something that we can actually use agasint our enemies, they'll be ours for the taking"

Salem chuckled at his words "you never fail to impress my son. And yes the White Fang could be become a very useful tool that we could use, though they will need some work but I can leave that in Cinders hands" she said gesturing her hand to the young woman who caught up with the two and was standing on the other side of Salem.

"yes" Kal said as he glanced over to the young woman whose raven hair was covering the left side of her neck and trailed down to her breast. For a moment their eyes met and Kal narrowed slightly before turning back to Salem "and why do we have a new…... recruit?" he asked.

"oh come now Kal" Salem said as she turned a corner that led to a grand staircase going down "I'm always looking for more people who share our goals" there was a moment of silence while Kal tried to think of the real reason why was here but Salem beat him to it "and the fact that she is the perfect age for maiden-hood only helps"

"there it is" Kal spoke aloud much to the announce if Cinder "well, I trust she is skilled enough to keep the power once she has it" as the words left his mouth he could hear Cinder and Emerald grind their teeth in anger.

"do not be concerned with that" her voice took a stern tone that made Kal's pace slow slightly, no doubt as a type of discipline to him after speaking out agasint her "after all, you have your own concerns to worry about" Kal tilted his head at her as they made there way outside, walking towards the large cliff that Kal would know anywhere.

"mother" he said with a voice of concern as they continued to walk "what are we doing here?" he asked.

"Kal, did you remember what I told you before you left?" she asked in her calm voice.

"_you never have before and you're far too loyal to think of betraying me" _he quoted without a moment of hesitation, Salem chuckled at his quick words. No doubt she forgot about his quick memory for a moment.

"no, not that. I believe it was before that" she said trying to remember it herself.

"_once you complete this task your training will only require one more step before completion" _he spoke trying to piece together their last conversation and the situation they have now.

"correct" she said as the hill they walked upwards levelled out and there was a space of around fifth teen feet of rock "and this is the last step" she stopped right at the edge. As she looked down into the large blackened pool, Kal stood behind her waiting for her to continue but as he did, a shuffling was heard behind him. Turning his head he saw that everyone had created a semi-circle around him and her, the thing that got his attention was that all of them had a completely neutral faces, even Tyrion who was always smiling or snarling in some fashion was completely emotionless "do you know where we are Kal?" she asked as he hands clasped agasint together, though she still looked down at the pool not even tilting her head.

"of course, I know" he spoke with a small level of arrogance walking forward and standing behind her.

"then say it" she shot back quickly.

"you want me to tell you something we both already know?" he asked confused, Salem was never one to mix words. Always straight to the point and never asked rhetorical question.

"no, I want you to prove you know it" still not even turning her head.

Kal narrowed his eyes trying to understand her plan but for the moment just started speaking "this is the Blackened Pool of Antihalation or I should say _the _Blackened Pool of Antihalation as according to you this was the first pool in all of Remnant that the Grimm came from, the first pool that the God of Destruction created" he listed.

Salem took a step back and turned to face him "that's not all it is" she starred into Kal's eyes as she began to slowly walk around him "this is the pool I was born" his eyes widened at her words. He couldn't help but be surprised at the confession, in his life this was the first time Salem was speaking to him about her own past "two thousand years ago, I emerged from this very pool and took my place as ruler of Grimm and in that time I have tried to create something similar in others. I've sent hundreds of people into the pool, some were loyal servants, others I have enhanced with my own abilities and others I have even forced in myself"

She continued to walk, looking down at the ground as she walked. The others took in what she said as well, no doubt hearing this for the first time as well "though after hundreds of attempts the result was never what I wanted. None of them wherever able to become like me, some where completely destroyed, others turned into Grimm and some even emerged but where quickly driven so insane, that killing them was a mercy"

Kal's head tilted to the side as he tried to take in the situation he was now in and he started to realize what he was about to do "over time I just gave up trying to create another like myself, of course that was until now" her eyes left the ground and landed on his.

He couldn't help but take a step back at what she was about to ask of him, turning around he saw that he was right on the edge. Looking around the edges of the pool, on the ground and up on the cliff, all the Grimm. Much like Salems inner circle, they all remained completely silent and starred up at him. Like they knew what was about to happen "my son, from the day I found you in that crater. You have always been my best hope to end this circle of war between me and Ozpin, if you survive this then you will emerge more powerful then you ever thought possible. Men and woman, human and Faunus will all tremble at your approach. The Grimm will be your unflinching, unquestioning servants. And most of all, you will rule by my side as my one and only equal" she walked forward and stepped beside him "are you ready Kal?" she placed a hand on his shoulder "are you ready to truly take your place in the world?"

Kal looked out over the horizon and realized that this was it, his final test. Once this was done, he could finally take part in his mother's plan, he could finally make a difference, he could end Ozpin "yes mother" he spoke as his face returned to its neutral state.

"good" she smirked "then disrobe" she turned and headed towards the rest of the group. Without a moments hesitation he began to take off his clothing though before he was completely bare he reached into the belt around his waist and pulled out the weapon Hanzo gifted to him, he lifted it in his hand before turning to face Hazel who had yet to say a word. A silent agreement passed between the two before he tossed the rod to him. Catching it without a word he placed it in his own pocket. Once that was done, he continued to remove his cloths until he was completely nude.

For Cinder and Emerald, in any other situation they would have enjoyed the view. After they could both freely admit that Kal was very attractive and the sight of his bare ass was something to behold but now? Standing on a cliff above a pool that created creatures that ended and ruined lives, and in the presence of Salem, not to mention hundreds of Grimm. They couldn't allow themselves to be aroused, not now.

"step forward my son, and bathe in the pool of darkness" Salem said as she stood in front of the group with a wicked smile on her face.

Kal took a moment before taking a deep breath and stepping forward, everyone. Salem, Hazel, Watts, Tyrion, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and even the Grimm. All looking in anticipation as Kal's body fell forwards with his arms spread wide and then he vanished, his body fell, disappearing behind the floor of the cliff.

Though she'd never admit this to anyone, Salem's heart skipped a beat as she saw Kal's body leave her eyesight and her breath hitched when she heard the all to familiar sound of a large object colliding with the thick tar like water of the pool. Though she tried her best to hide it and event tried not to feel it, she couldn't help but worry, she may have just sent her weapon, her chance at peace, her best chance to end it all, to die in something pointless. Not even with a fight with Ozpin or Atlas, just nothing, if he died now then he would die with the only useful thing in his life would be giving her the White Fang and even then, she was sure she could get them on her own. There was a moment of silence amongst the group as the sound was heard by all, slowly they all turned to face her, but she didn't speak for a moment. No doubt trying to regain her composer "come" she spoke as she turned around "let's head to the pool and greet Kal should he emerge"

As Kal fell through the air, the wind rushing past his face, it seemed to pass in slow motion for him. He couldn't help but think about all the things that have led him to this moment, all the training, the hard work, all the dedication, everything and now it all hinged on this last test, and he was going to do it, he was going to complete this one last test and he was going to burn Ozpins empire to the ground.

As he was only a few centimetres above the water, he closed his eyes and prepared for what was about to come. His body collided with the liquid. He didn't know what to expect when he entered it, but it certainly wasn't this. The first thing he noticed was that he sunk into it far quicker than he thought, once he touched it and felt what it was like, thick. He new he would sink over time but not that quickly, in just the span of six seconds he could feel that he was at least twenty meters below the surface.

Of course, that wasn't the only thing he felt, all around him the water felt like it was burning but not just that, like millions of ants crawling all over him. Fire ants that where biting him all over, over and over again. Despite all that, the thing that surprised him the most was the pain, it was like nothing he's never experienced before. The only pain he's felt had always come from his mothers' hands, but this was excruciating. He wanted to scream but he knew that if he did it would be ten times worse due to him opening his mouth and letting this inside his body. Before he could think of anything else, he felt something hard collide with his and then his legs, it didn't take him long for him to figure out what it was, he hit the bottom of the pool.

Sitting there at the bottom he couldn't help but wonder why it didn't work, or at least why nothing has happened yet. Not that he knew what to expect, he just thought it would be more than this, not more pain but more something. It was then he realized what his mother had really said, she was born in this pool, meaning this pool was in every part of her. He needed to do the same, knowing this could be his last moment he took one more moment before he opened his mouth and allowed the liquid of evil into his body. He couldn't even hear the gurgled sound of his own screaming as he felt his body and lungs fill with the stuff. It was as if his blood started to catch fire and he was certain that this is what suffocation felt like because he felt his chest spasm from the lack of air.

The last thing he felt was his eyes start to feel hotter than they already did and his body begging to lift off the rocky floor beneath him.

* * *

Salem stood calmly with hands clasped together as she stood around twenty feet away from edge of the dark water. Behind her all of her subordinate's, each holding a different type of emotion on there faces. Watts's mouth twitched as he looked, no doubt just being simply curious about what would happen but also thinking about what will happen to Kal's ship if he indeed does die, Tyrion's smile had returned and he was slowly started to get excited about what was to come, Cinders head tilted to the side and held the same look of curiosity Watts's did, though Salem wasn't a fool she knew Cinder was only here one thing and that was power.

Though not the noblest reason for something, Salem had to respect her for the honesty. Cinder has never once tried to hide why she was here, she wanted power and was willing to do whatever was needed to get it. That was why Salem knew the minute she met Kal, she despised him, the same way Cinder despised herself. She hated that there were people more powerful then her and Salem couldn't help but wonder that Cinder would never be more powerful than Kal. Even if she went through with the plan to take the powers of Ozpins maidens, maybe not even then. Kal's power just kept growing and growing and although she hated to admit it, if he survives this final test his power might even surpass her own. That was a feeling Salem has not felt since her last encounter with the brother gods, when they first left this world. But that didn't matter because if he did emerge from this test then their mind set will always be the same and due her rising him and influencing his mind since he was an infant his goals will be always be the same as hers.

As for Cinders little sidekicks, she could smell the fear on them from where she stood, not that Salem could blame either of them. She herself as only met them once before today and they practically soiled themselves, but she did have to admit that they held a great deal of potential and in a few years, they could be a great use to her.

Then there was Hazel, she always did like him. He was the only one of her subordinates she felt she could really trust with something, Tyrion was completely insane, and Watts was a rat that only cared for his own goals. Hazel had one goal and one goal only, the death of Ozpin. He was professional, he didn't complain or talk back and was always respectful, that's why she tasked him with overseeing Kal's training in Menagerie. Not because Hazel knew who this master was or could convince him to train Kal but because she knew that during their time alone together, he wouldn't try to change Kal's mind or his personality.

Turning her mind back to the matter at hand she couldn't help but let her hands fall to her sides. It's been ten minutes now, already double the amount of time it took others to rise from the water when they where pushed in. Her eyes closed, her head lowered, and a sigh escaped her mouth. Slowly turning around, she started to walk away back to the spire. It was then the others started to understand what was happening and that Kal had indeed perished. She did her best to ignore the small smirk that appeared on Cinders face, her little friends didn't seem to catch on to what was happening. Tyrion and Watts seemed more disappointed by the result. Hazel was the only one who seemed upset, closing his eyes, clenching his teeth and looking down in anger.

"rrrraaaoooorrrr" a yell from a nearby beowolf roared.

Salem froze in place as it did, slowly turning her head she heard it again. The roar this time came from a pack of Beringel's who stood up on their hind legs and pounded their large fists on there chest. It came again from a large heard of Goliath's who waved their massive heads around flaying their trunks and tusks in the process.

And there it was, all of them. All of the hundreds of Grimm that only two seconds ago where perfectly quite where now in complete uproar, screaming at the top of their lungs stepping from side to side wailing like she's never seen before "your grace" Watts said in alarmed voice as he stepped a little closer to the others as the Grimm started to get more and more rowdy.

Salem however did not take notice or even tilt her head as she continued to look into the pool waiting for him, that was until she felt the ground beneath her shake. Before she could even turn her head, she could feel the Grimm coming towards them "RRRRRAAAAAOOOOOORRRRRR" it roared as the others turned to face it.

The Leviathan's heavy feet cracked the ground as it walked over to them, it didn't hesitate to crush all the lesser Grimm beneath it. Above it, two Wyven's joined as they began circle the pool. Over shadowing the hundreds of Griffons and Nevermores, Lancers, Manticore's, Sphinx's and even a few dozen Sea Feilong's "hahahahahaha" Tyrion laughed as he dropped to his knees holding out his hands towards the pool.

Quickly turning around Salem's eyes widened at the sight before hair, right in the middle of the pool. A dark wet mass began to emerge from the surface, as it floated higher and higher the more drops began to fall revealing the white skinned body of Kal. The smile on her grew the more she looked at him and his glowing red eyes. With her own sight she could see Kal taking deep heavy breaths as it stayed in the fettle position put at the same time stayed just hovering in the air. However slowly his feet and arms expanded, his breaths became more rapid until he finally let whatever he was feeling out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed as his head shot up and two large powerful red beams shot out from his eyes and upwards into the sky. The sheer force of the blast sent the Grimm and all her colleagues onto their backs, sending them all flying like a wave and even knocked herself and the Leviathan a few steps backwards though they were able to keep their footing. But that didn't help the feeling of pain she received as her skin began to smoke from the instance heat they admitted. Tarring her eyes away from Kal himself she looked higher two where the beams were heading in the sky.

The broken wreckage of the moon.

It wasn't until she saw the two beams hit what remains of the moon that she finally realized it, it was over.

The war was won.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, in front of him was Glynda and Qrow. Of course, they were arguing about the latest headache of the day "look, I know she's important but she's the Fall Maidan, she can take care of herself" Qrow said as he took another chug of his flask.

"it doesn't matter" Glynda exclaimed as she continued to pace around the large cloak tower office "no-one is invincible and she some how fails to realize that even after all this time"

"she's still a kid, Amber didn't ask for those powers she's allowed to act out because of it" he argued back as he waved his arms around before placing the flask back into his coat pocket.

"and in any normal situation I would agree with you, but this isn't normal, she cannot be allowed to remain unsupervised"

"maybe she can" he quickly shot back "we haven't had the faintest whisper of Salem or what she's planning in years. This might be the only time Amber can have a little fun on her own"

Ozpin couldn't really disagree with Qrow's words, well not all of them at least. Salem has been really quiet and that just isn't like her, true he hasn't seen her with his own eyes in centauries but he could always tell where her hands have been, some plans he could just know where hers and no matter how much he wants to think this was her finally coming back to the light after thousands but he just couldn't, he couldn't give himself that hope only for it to be taken away like it has been before.

"no" he spoke allowed, getting the two to stop for a moment "Salem being quite is never a good thing. She's done it before and whenever she goes quite it means she's planning something, the longer the silence, the bigger the plan" he spoke calmly but for Qrow and Glynda who knew him well enough, they could tell there was a slight edge in his voice "as much as I would love it for Amber to enjoy her life as much as she could despite living with the target on her back, I don't think…"

"OZPIN!" Glynda shouted from her position in front of his desk. Seeing that she and Qrow looked in complete horror at the sight behind him.

Ozpin span around and shot out of his chair at the sight. Far out across the land and in the horizon over the Dark lands, or at least the Dark lands general direction. A large red beam was shooting out of horizon line and towards the night sky. He could stop himself, his cane, the weapon he's used for thousands of years and hundreds of lives, fell to the ground as it escaped his grasp.

The large blast collided with the left side of the broken moon and went right through it. It was completely shattered, leaving only a third of it now whole. He just stood there completely lifeless trying to understand what this means, he remembers what Salem told him about how the moon was fractured the first time, did this mean that the gods had returned becuase there's no way Salem had the level of power or she would have used it by now. After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally able to find his words "get Amber and bring her back here" his words where cold and lifeless.

"I… Ozz" Qrow stuttered unable to find his own words himself.

"NOW!" he shouted back without a moment of hesitation. Qrow didn't wait either, he ran forward and opened one of the windows before jumping out, turning into a qrow himself and flying off in the distance "Glynda, get James on the line, I don't care if he's asleep or not" she quickly nodded and turned away picking up her scroll and dialling the number "oh Salem" he whispered to himself as he saw dozens and dozens of small piece heat up on re-entry and fall the ground "what have you done?"

* * *

"hahahahahaha" Salem laughed as Kal's body slowly returned to the ground, landing just on the edge of the pool a few feet in front of them. The Grimm now silent and looking at Kal has he stayed on all fours taking deep breaths "RISE, MY SON!" she yelled at the top of her.

Kal's pale hands turned into fists grinding the rock underneath him as they did, slowly he found his way to his feet. He was truly a sight to behold his skin was now as white as her own, his once dark hair was like snow and his eyes, his where blackened and his iris's where bright red. All of Salem's circle took a step back in complete fear at the sight of him, another roar came from a nearby Beowolf. Kal's head quickly turned to face it, it was so quick that it was just a blur. The red of his eye glowed at the Grimm as it got closer, acting like a common pet the lesser Grimm sniffed the air Kal before pressing it's nose up agasint his left hand. His eyes looked down at his changed hand before slowly reaching out and gently stroking the side of its head. What shocked everyone was that the Grimm didn't resist it but embraced it, rubbing its head agasint it for added comfort.

Kal himself couldn't describe it, he could feel all the Grimm around him. He could understand them in a way he's never been able to power, he could feel their rage, their desires, their hunger. It was as if he could reach out and connect with there minds, without even looking he could feel the large Leviathan starring down at him and all the flying Grimm that could have blackened the sky where it not already, cease there circular movements and just hover in the air with their wings looking down on him.

Salem turned around looked at Hazel, not surprised to see that the others where easily much further back from her then he was. Reaching her arm out to him. Understanding what she meant, he pulled his coat off and handed it to her. Taking it in her cold hand, he slowly walked up towards her son and placed the coat around his shoulders. He didn't fight her or try to shrug her off, he just stood still stroking the Beowolf "Kal" she said placing a hand on his cheek, using more strength then she liked to admit, Salem managed to turn his head to face her. As their eyes met, the glow of his own ceased and they returned to the red colour that mirrored her own "how do you feel?" she asked, her voice little more then a whisper, still not quite believing that he did it. He survived where all other failed, it used to be that only Ozpin was her equal, now there was another. Herself, Ozpin and Kal. The three most powerful beings in the world.

Kal didn't say anything at first, he just slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into an embrace like he never has before. Salem did the same, holding her son tight and a cruel smirk appeared on her face as she heard the words leave his mouth "unstoppable" he whispered.

**Wow, ok guys I'm not gonna lie. This is the longest chapter I have ever done for any of my stories and I'm sure there are dozens of gramma mistakes I missed but try and forget that for a moment. **

**So, tell me what you think of my evil raised by Salem Superman. I want to point out a few things though, when volume six passed we know all about Salem's back story and I want to say that Salem is lying in some of things she said, that was just to prove the point of how manipulative she is. Telling everyone she was born in the pool when we all know that's not true, and a lot of other things.**

**Some things I feel that you guys may bring up is Kal's power, most likely wondering how he was able to destroy the moon with heat vision when he's not even been living in son light for very long. well the thing is Superman doesn't get his power from sun light, he gets it from Solar radiation and you don't need to be in the sun light to get that and I could argue that the pool was some how able to temporally supercharge him. Also I think some of you would ask how Kal survived the pool when it is most likely magic and would kill him, that is very true but the reason for that is mainly plot armour as Kal is the may character and I wanted to really show how committed he is to Salem and her goals. At least for now that is. **

**This story is going to be about Kal's redemption, about whether he can come back after all the stuff he's done and about to do in later chapters. **

**So yeah, let me know if there's something you guys want to see happen in this story, like a type of plot twist, who you think the romance should be with, personally I'm leaning towards Neo but if there's someone else you want to see him with let me know.**

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **


	2. Rise of Darkness

**Remnant – 2 years later**

The day of red light

That was what people had begun to call it. A day that would live on in the history books of Remnant forever, the day that the sun was blocked and the night was brightened by a powerful blast of red energy that almost knocked the moon out of its orbit. Though it did stay in, thank the gods for that because if that happened the world would have been ten times worse than it already was. Which is saying something considering that half of the already broken moon was blown off which led to two immediate effects.

Number one: a cataclysmic series of meteors that impacted every corner of the world, killing thousands of people and injuring nearly a million. Though the people where thankful that most impacted the Dark lands where the only deaths where Grimm, that didn't stop them from rioting and looting during the many blackouts through the kingdoms that many meteors where responsible for as they shorted out almost every electrical grid on the planet at one point or another. Of course, you couldn't have so many large impacts on the surface without damage being done to Remnants crust, small level Remnant quakes became a common occurs for most of the world though thankful they weren't half as deadly as the meteors which many are thankful for.

Number two: due to the moon suddenly decreasing in size. The nights became much darker than they used to be as there was now much less of the moon's surface for sun light to reflect off of, making living in small villages and camp sights much harder. Not to mention the jobs of the Hunters became much more deadly as well. And with the large deduction of the moon itself the tides became much deadlier at first as they began to adjust the new flow a gravity the moon had, at first almost every coast line in the world was completely flooded by record breaking tsunami's that completely drowned entire villages also killing hundreds of people and leaving much more homeless.

And those where just the immediate effects, they didn't last long as the meteor strikes stopped occurring after two weeks and the water from the tsunamis started to pull back to the oceans after the fifth month. But it was too late because the damage was done, once the people of the world had a moment to breath after all the devastation and death. They had a chance to mourn. Mourn the loss of around two hundred thousand people and take care of the millions that were injured. The greatest loss of life in modern history, more than double the deaths that happened as a result of Mountain Glenn. It was also a massive blow to every kingdom's economy setting the wealth of the kingdoms back fifty years. As time went on the interesting effects began to take place, such as the less gravity the moon has on Remnant, the planets angle on the axis changed resulting in a winter that lasted twice as long as before and a summer that's normal length of a few months was cut in half. Though it was too soon to say whether or not that would go back to normal in the future.

During that time though there wasn't a single day that went by where multiple news channels had different scientists and philosophers who had hundreds of different theories about what happened and how it could have happened. Some saying that it was a sign that the brother gods where returning and displeased with how they live their lives. Some saying that in the heart of the Dark lands rested a large weapon of alien origin that the Grimm somehow managed to active by accident. Though no-one believed that one, oddly enough it was the closet theory to the truth.

Within the first six months after 'The Day of Red Light' and Atlas had been able to mostly recover from the damaged that was coursed, or at least recover from every immediate danger. General Ironwood did something that everybody saw coming and launched a large fleet of their finest ships into the dark lands towards the what they believed was the source of the blast, which they got from reviewing all available footage of the blast and triangulated the most likely coordinates of it. Unfortunately for them, soon after they entered the land of darkness, they quickly became under attack from thousands of different Grimm before they could even make it half way to their destination. The last thing the ships were able to get footage of before they fell out of the sky was a lone figure with snow white skin bright red eyes hovering in the sky in front of them. But that footage wasn't able to be transmitted and now rested in the data banks of the grounded ships.

The news that the fleet was lost was not received well by the people, most of Atlas falling into deep depression due to the number of their own lost in the failed mission to find whatever did this. Which led to a larger increase in Grimm activity around the military country, unfortunately this led to large amount of Faunus deaths as their homes and communities where far less protected then the humans who live above them in the large floating city.

Due to the large number of death and disrespect of the corpses of the Faunus where treated, the White Fang had become much more aggressive and had openly attacked a large SDC mining factory killing dozens of workers and stealing the dust. Soon after the White Fang was labeled a terrorist organization by the four Kingdoms.

In the shadows, Ozpin was mobilizing's his forces and agents sawing up his defenses as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that 'The Day of Red Light' was Salems work and he knew that she was coming for him and the people of Remnant. He wanted to think it was as simple as a random act of god but he knew that would be wishful thinking. Salem was going to make a play for the Relics. Which meant Amber wasn't safe, true she was never really safe but now it was safe to say that she was in the most immediate danger as were the other maidens.

It didn't take long for Qrow to find her and bring her back. A week or two at most, after that it was a five-hour argument between Amber and Ozpin. Glynda tried to intervene and took Ozpins side of the verbal fight but Amber quickly told her to 'go fuck herself' as she never was one to back down from the deputy headmistress. Both sides made good points, Ozpin wanted to keep her safe but Amber quickly said back that the world was now in more danger than ever before and people need the maidens. People where dying left and right in riots, disasters or even the hordes of Grimm and they could really make a difference.

Eventually Ozpin relented but he would only let Amber leave and continue what she was doing if Qrow was there with her at all times. She didn't like that but knew that was the best deal she was going to get. Once that was sorted, he set some of his agents to find his next major concern, the Spring maiden was still missing and that was a huge problem. He wanted to send Taiyang to Mistral in order to find her as since Qrow was busy protecting Amber, Tai had the next best chance to find Spring as there were strong rumors that she was within the Branwen Tribe, which meant Raven. That is where the advantage Tai had would help while he couldn't make her do whatever he wanted, it would at least give him a conversation and some emotional pull against her. Unfortunately, he declined before he could even be asked to do something stating that he wasn't leaving his family, before maybe he could have been convinced but after 'The Day of Red Light' there was no chance.

Which meant that there wasn't much else he could do as he's sure that the other maidens where secure, or as secure as they could be. That means only one thing, he needed to keep his eyes open and ready himself for Salem's next move, which he knew was coming.

**The Dark lands – 2 years ago **

When Kal first rose to his feet again after leaving the pool. His mother gently placed a hand around his waist taking some of the weight off of him as he led Kal back into their home. He felt incredibly weak and light headed after his _'re-birth' _is what Salem called it. His legs wobbled as he struggled to keep himself up, the inner circle parted from their path with a quick pace, Tyrian dropped to his knees and bowed his head as he did, the others simply looked like they saw the god of darkness himself, complete fear in their faces, even Hazel seemed a bit on edge in his presences.

It took at least ten minutes before they made back to the spire and when they did Kal still had yet to say anything. Salem instructed the others to simply go about their business as usual until she told them to do otherwise, she took Kal back to his room and stayed with him. Salem did something she hasn't done for nearly a decade now and acted like a caring mother, gently laying Kal down on the bed and placing his head on her lap. For two days they stayed there, in that room in the same position. Kal flat on his back and Salem sitting on the edge of the bed with his head on her lap and simply waving her fingers through his now white hair.

It wasn't quite mind you, Kal couldn't help but ramble in his deeply dazed state. A state Salem knew well, she was exactly like this when she first rose from the pool as well. Despite how uncomfortable and in pain Kal was and she _knew _he was because she felt the same thing, she couldn't help but smile at the situation 'it worked' she kept on saying to herself, she was no longer alone in the world. Kal-El, her son, her weapon, her salvation. As she waved her fingers through his hair, she couldn't help but look up at the sky through the window as another wave of metros came crashing to the ground. It was as if time had turned back and was repeating itself.

"why..." Kal tried to say "why does it hurt?" he asked through a rough and gravelly voice.

She smiled back down at him "because you have been reborn my son, your body has gone through a change that only I have done myself, it needs time to adjust to it" she explained as calmly as she could.

"my eyes... they... hurt" it didn't take a genius to tell that he had a very hard time talking.

"you used a power that you've never shown before" she explained as he had no doubt forgotten what happened just before and after he entered and left the pool "it was... godlike" the very word caused Salem to pause, she didn't like the idea of Kal having the same power as the gods. It brought up some of the worst memories of her long life but at the same time it gave her more joy then she could describe because that meant Kal could have the strength the rival the gods, maybe, just maybe he could have the power needed to kill them, but that is an idea for another time "Kal, go to sleep now. Give your body time to adjust" he didn't answer her back but he did close his eyes.

He didn't wake up until a week later, they were in the middle of a meeting where Watts had just informed everyone that Lionheart, the headmaster of Heaven academy would be much easier to control than previously thought, apparently the man was a coward and all they had to do was scare him into submission. Salem herself was about to respond when the doors the hall where pushed open with enough force to knock them off the hinges. Everyone apart from Salem stood up and readied their weapons to attack who ever this was but all stood frozen at the sight.

Kal, standing strongly, his eyes glowing red just like they did before he blasted the moon and his skin so white it would be easy to see frost falling off of him. Though before anyone could start to get really afraid of him, his eyes returned to their new red color "please" he said in his normal voice "don't let me interrupt" he turned back and looked at the door "apologies for the door mother" he started to walk around the table towards her "it's seems the pool has made me forget my strength" he stopped as he stood beside Salem who sat calmly.

"understandable my son" she said before turning back to the others "please, continue Watts"

Kal took the next two years to hone his new powers, much like when he was younger, he spent almost all-day learning except instead of spending it with Watts, Tyrian and Hazel he spent it all with Salem and a host of Grimm. It took longer for Kal to learn than she would like to admit but he did make progress, for him it was like joining a hive mind, he could really feel what it was like to be a part of something bigger. He knew where the Grimm where, it was like being part of a network. With every lesson Salem taught him how to hack into it and put himself at the head of the herd, the alpha of the pack. It's why the Grimm never attacked them why they were here, it's because Salem has spent so long around the birth place of Grimm constantly proving her dominance over them. It would take a while but he was certain that with enough time Kal could replace his mother as head of the Grimm. After all, was it not the destiny of every prince to become a king?

Though his mother made it perfectly clear that she thought becoming one with the Grimm should be his number one priority, that didn't me it was all he did. Kal took as much free time as he could to learn grow his with his other new abilities, after his display with the moon everyone became greatly concerned for their safety whenever he trained with his eyes, not that he could blame them. Though he was able to bring that power out of his eyes it was never anywhere near as powerful as he was when he destroyed the moon. But that didn't make it weak, he told Watts to gather a handful of strong martials. Titanium, Tungsten, Dimond and other precise metals he needed to practice on them. It wasn't easy, in fact it was bitter work but the results couldn't be denied. Within a year and a half, he was able to melt them into liquid. Once he worked on the power he had decided to see if it was possible to be more skilled with it and he could. Over time he was so skilled he could fire it in shots like bullets instead or thin the beam itself down to something as thin as a pin head. Something very useful in his future mission he was sure. And while he knew that what he could do could become something beyond powerful. It wasn't what brought him the most joy, that came from his flight. Something that surprised everyone more than anything else and it was something Kal greatly enjoyed, he can still remember when he first took flight purposely.

"_Have you tried drawing power from within yourself like you did with your... heat vision" Hazel said as he and Salem stood next to him. They were outside in an open clearing and Kal has been trying for the last four hours to achieve the flight he was proven to have._

"_yes, I have" he said back calmly though in truth he was extremely frustrated by his lack of success._

"_don't get angry" Salem said as her hands clasped together "take a deep breath and think about what you are missing. Believe me my son, I know how hard it is but try to think about what you were feeling when you were first lifted out of the pool"_

_He sighed "I can't mother, I've tried to remember what happened, but there's a gap in my memory. The only thing I can remember is stepping off the edge of the cliff and then you helping me to my room, there's nothing else" he explained with a sad tone in his voice._

"_then don't try to remember" she said with a stern tone, sounding that she was angry with his failing to remember "use the mind that Watts is so amazed by. You know as much about the pool as I do, you know the results of what happens once you emerge from it. So think, what would the first thing someone would be thinking once they emerge, what would they be feeling. You know all the variables, use them"_

_Clark nodded at her before turning back to face the dark horizon, he closed his eyes and began to think about it. What would someone who went through what he did be thinking, what would they be feeling. He had to remember that having a body changed that much that deeply on a _cellular_ level, assuming they could survive it in the first place than the first thing the body would do is make sure it can still work, so the heart, lungs and everything else. The brain on the other hand, that would be over charged trying to find out what was different, it would be exploring everything new and trying to understand it. It wasn't using the power within but reaching out wards._

_His eyes opened as he had an idea of what to try, taking a few further steps back he slowly got down on one knee and closed his fist as it reached the ground "Kal, what are you doing?" an irritated Salem asked but what caused her to frown even more was that Kal completely ignored her "Kal! Answer me!" she yelled but when she took a step forward the ground around him began to shake and her eyes narrowed as she saw small rocks and pebbles began to float off the ground. _

_Kal's eyes opened for a second before he shot off the ground and into the air but unlike before. He didn't come down "HAHAHA" Kal laughed as he saw the clouds going through him. Willing himself to turn direction his body towards the horizon and pushed himself to go even faster which is exactly what happened. His smile grew as he felt the wind rush passed him followed by a large bang. He knew what that meant, he just passed the sound barrier. Deciding to test his limits even more than he should, he pulled himself upwards and headed straight for the sky. He could go further, he could fight the pull of gravity even more. And that's what he did, the rare smile didn't leave his face and it went even better when he saw the thin lines of the atmosphere leave and replaced with the never-ending darkness of space and the bright lights of the billions of stars within his grate field of view. Stopping himself from moving forward even more, his arms where spread out as he turned around and looked down at the world underneath him. It was in that moment when he wondered, this world was beautiful, and it became that way despite everything that had happened. Despite the Grimm and Salem's influence, it was indescribable. It was when he looked at the Dark Lands, that mash of dark mixing with the green of the rest the landmass that he started to wonder. He started to ask the question, would a world full of darkness be better or one full of light. _

That wasn't the only thing that changed in Kals life. It was also his relationships with people he grew up with as well. Salem's attitude didn't change much towards Kal but she did start to treat him…. Well more like an equal, she started to ask his opinion more often instead of telling him how to act and what to do during different situations. Kal couldn't help but be happy that his mother would but more trust in him and he knew it would only be a little longer before he was allowed on his first mission to deal a blow against Ozpin.

Watts was much more standoffish around Kal and if he didn't know any better, he would say that Kal's intellectual teacher was afraid of him. It struck Kal as confusing considering he's never shown the same level of fear before, but over time Kal stopped caring. Watts was useful but not to him, Kal was as smart as him now if not smarter and they both knew it. They barely spoke to each other as they had no reason too.

Tyrian on the other hand had changed drastically, he always was insane and treated Kal with as much respect as someone like him could give. But now he practically worshipped the ground Kal walked on, even going so far as to start calling him prince. Not that Kal minded, in fact he seemed to think it was quite fitting considering he was the son of Salem who was the queen of Grimm, that made even more sense than it used to now that he knows how the Grimm worked and talked with each other. He was very sure that if he ordered him to do it the faunus would blow up a bus of school children, though knowing him he would probably enjoy it.

Hazel was the only one who treated Kal the same way he used to, they still met up the train the same time every day Kal got some time to himself. Though Kal could tell the large man held a greater sense of respect for him, which Hazel did appreciate. Though Kal was still told to remain within the spire, Hazel on the other hand was not and when he left for mission, he was instructed to give Kal regular updates on what was happening with the people of the world.

The new recruits on the other hand where another story entirely. The first of the threesome was the young woman by the name on Emerald Sustrai, the girl was absolutely terrified of Kal and did everything she could to stay away from him, whenever they were in the same room her eyes never met his and when Kal purposely '_accidently' _bumped into her, she practically pissed herself. The one thing he did notice was that she followed Cinder the same way Tyrain followed him, it was a strong loyalty and if Kal didn't know any better... well if his nose didn't know any better, he could get a very strong scent of a certain pheromone her body gave off whenever she was close to Cinder. He would say that she would jump into her bed and under the covers to the first chance she got.

Mercury was much more interesting, he seemed to be very calm and chill about pretty much everything, he didn't bother to stay around anyone other than Emerald and Cinder. He was a good fighter, a bit immature but was professional when the situation called for it. Which was whenever he was in Kal's presence because as much as he wanted it to be denied, he was still human which meant he had something called fear and the display Kal showed on The Day of Red Light shook him to his core.

And the last newest member of the group and by far the most interesting, Cinder Fall. Kal couldn't deny it, that woman was driven, tenacious, cunning and smart. She wants power more than anything else and is willing to do whatever it takes to get it, even if she doesn't directly have control over it. That was proven when she and Kal first met, after witnessing what Kal had done firsthand, he guessed that she quickly realized that even if she got the power of Salem, Ozpin and all four maidens she still wouldn't have the strength to match his. So, she did something that was truly surprising to everyone, she turned on her charms. Did everything within her power to get close to him, her smile, her beauty, she did everything she could to seduce Kal. And it wasn't hard to understand why, if she could sway Kal's loyalty away from Salem and to her, then once she had the maiden's power, she would use Kal to end his mother and rule over the entire planet.

He couldn't deny how amusing it was, for her to have the audacity to think that if she could convince him to fuck her that he would ever go against the people he grew up with. Not that he wouldn't say no if she asked, after all Cinder was incredibly beautiful and Kal didn't doubt she was skilled in the bedroom. Who knows, maybe he could persuade her that if Emerald would join them, he would be more willing to let her buy his loyalty. That wasn't the priority at the moment, ending Ozpin and everything he ever built was the mission.

**Present day**

A mission he was soon to be ready for, there was just one more thing he required. This wasn't something that Salem asked of him, or even something she knew about. This was something for him to do on his own with his own tech. This wasn't something that came into his head over night, this was thought of over his time growing up. If he was going to be taking the relics and killing the maidens, he was going to need something, it wasn't just about doing the job but it was also about becoming a symbol, a symbol that would strike fear into Ozpins heart and the hearts of any who would get in his way.

He didn't know what time it was, all he did know was that he has been in the vault within the spire for at least ten hours now. Doing something Watts would want to kill him for. With another turn of the wrench he pulled another off the ship that brought him here, stripping it dry and exposing what he was after, the power core. The bright white light it gave off lit the whole room, he wasn't going to deny that this wasn't going to be easy, after all nothing worth doing ever was. But he couldn't stare at the power source, for now that wasn't what was important. He needed to set everything up.

Over the next four days Kal stayed in the vault, not eating or sleeping. Just constantly working, understanding everything he could and most of all, rearranging the technology into what he wanted it to be. Which was difficult as he couldn't afford risking the power source for the ship over-loading because after doing the math and science, he found out that if it did go critical without any safe guards it could take out half the planet. So, he had to take extra care to make sure it was secure.

Of course, he had carefully removed the crystal that seemed to hold a seemingly infinite amount of knowledge about whatever he would want to know. Though he would have a use for that later, it wasn't what he needed now. He was so caught up in his work that he didn't hear them enter "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" the distraught voice of Watts shouted. Turning his head Kal saw him and Salem standing at the entrance to the vault. Salem held a look of surprise at what Kal had done but Watts looked like he just saw his family killed in front of him "wh… why would you do this?" he asked almost falling to his knees.

Kal looked back at what was once his ship, he couldn't blame him for the reaction. It looked nothing like it uses to, the power source was contained in a large sphere in the middle of the room with a glass opening allowing anyone to see inside. The sphere itself had three large claw shape devices that extended from sides and top of the sphere. Of course, there were dozens of spare parts scattered around the room, nothing important just some nuts and bolts. While the data crystal was secured in a wall safe kal put in "it's all part the plan Watts" Kal said calmly as he continued to set up the eighth elongated pole which held a clamp at the top resting in front of the three arms of the sphere, he had a feeling he was going to need named that soon.

"this…." Watts said as he struggled to find his words "this held the knowledge to advance humanity by hundreds of years" he looked like he was about the cry.

Kal didn't even bat an eye "it did" he spoke calmly and in pass tense making Watts's teeth clench "now I hold the knowledge to do that. And if you don't want me to throw you into orbit, I suggest you watch your tone" his eyes hardened and Watts immediately coward, even going so far as to take a step behind Salem.

"Kal" Salem took a step forward and clasped her hands together "what are you doing?"

"I'm making are lives much easier mother" he turned away from the sphere and over towards a computer terminal and began to type away "I'm well aware how valuable the knowledge in that ship was but it's not lost, I've just moved the knowledge somewhere else. And the technology now serves another purpose" he gave her mother a small smile.

"and what purpose might that be?" she asked back not returning the smile.

"why don't you stay mother" Kal said as he walked forward and took one of her hands in his "your help would be appreciated after all"

After a moment Salem did return the small smile "I will always be here to help you my son but I can't help you with something when I don't know what you're doing"

Kal opened his mouth to speak but stopped and his head tilted to the side "oh, he's here" he said calmly.

Before Salem could ask what, he was talking about the doors opened and Tyrian walked in carrying a closed briefcase "my prince, hahaha. You grace" he crackled as he dropped to his knees in front of the two gods among men.

Kal took a step forward towards the Faunus "did you bring what I asked for?" he asked at his bowed head.

"Yes" he smiled "hahahahaha,I did. I'm always happy to do your bidding my prince" he said as he stood up and opened the case showing everyone the contents.

"Dust?" Salem said with a tilted head as she and the others saw the contents of eight different dust crystals.

"yes" Kal smiled as he took the case from Tyrian and began to place the crystals in each of the clamps "Wind, fire, water, lightning, gravity, rock, Hard-Light and energy" he said placing the final crystal in the last clamp, he turned to face Watts as Tyrian rose to his feet "you once told me that no one has ever brought all known primary dust crystals together into one because nobody knew how and you didn't have the technology, that's about to change" while Watts eye brows rose as he began to understand what he was doing. He turned to face Salem "mother I don't need you to do much, just when I tell you too, use your magic to hold the crystals in place in the air after as I begin to move the clamps. Watts I also want you on that terminal ready to cut off power"

Salem was silent for a moment as she contemplated weather or not to do it, of course she could see the benefit to what Kal was doing but she hated the idea of him doing something so important on his own without her permission or even speaking with her first. But after another moment she relented and nodded before moving into position to the side as Watts moved to the terminal. Tyrian just moved over to the side of the wall watching everything that was happening with bated breath.

"Start it up Watts" Kal said as he stood across from his mother on the other side of the line of dust. He nodded not wanting to anger him anymore than he may already have. As he typed on the keyboard the machine hummed and the lights began to grow brighter, not five seconds later the tips three tongs began to shine and three white beams shot out of each and fired inwards meeting each other in the center, before anything else could happen a final more concentrated beam fired from the main viewing window of the machine and met the three others in the middle. Once it did all four beams merged into one and shot forward into the dust.

One by one, the beam shot through the center of the dust crystal and moved on to the next. The elemental crystals began to crack and glow brightly but they were also able to keep their basic shape and not shatter into a million pieces. As the beam reached the final crystal Kal nodded at Salem who nodded back and lifted her right arm, her red gained a small intensity as the clamps that held the dust where ripped apart and carelessly dropped to the ground, the dust hovered in the air and Salem was forced to use her other hand as holding the dust was easy but keeping it in place while the beam was going through it was quite tricky "now Watts" he said and without a word the man turned the power off.

The beam stopped coming from the machine and when it did Kal was ready. This was the most important part of the experiment, the beam stopped coming and within the span of second it was gone completely but Kal can do a lot within a second. He raised both his arms and opened them as wide as he could. Moving his right hand as fast as he could, as soon as the last particles of the beam passed through the first dust crystal Kal's palm grabbed it and moved it forward as the particles of the beam left the next piece of dust the crystal in Kal's hand met with it and that happened again and again until they reached the final piece his other hand moved towards the other and with a loud bang both hands clasped together molding them all together.

There was a moment of silence as everyone watched Kal closely as he slowly opened his hands, reviling his prize. Watts gasped at the sight and even Salem's mouth opened at what they saw. Sitting calmly in Kals hands was a large dust crystal but it was unlike anything anybody has seen before. It didn't seem to be a color like most forms of dust, it seemed to be... a void is the only word Salem could think of to describe it. It was a deep black but immediately you could see that it wasn't the color black, it was black because of the absence of light. It held many different white dots that gave the appearance of stars but as Kal moved his hand to inspect it further, the white dots never stayed in the same place making the crystal seem like a window into the stars (N:A picture the Stellar Axe and the Discovery Glider from Fortnite for an idea of what the crystal looks like)

"and thus" he started holding out the crystal for all the see "I give you, reality dust" he announced with a pride smile.

"and what are you going to do with your new creation?" Salem asked not only wanting to know what his plan is but also what this dust can do.

Kal just smiled back "I'm going to create a symbol"

* * *

He stood calmly in the middle of the dirt road, he wasn't going to lie. Kal was eager for what was about to happen next. Getting Lionheart under control was more helpful than he originally thought, he gave them the route that Ambar was going to be traveling. And the Huntsman that was going to be escorting her. Which he was also looking forward too, Qrow Branwen. A skilled Huntsman and one of Ozpins best soldiers. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be fighting him, Kal's priority would be the maiden.

"they're almost here" Emerald said as she walked towards the alien "we'll be visible to them in a few minutes"

"good" he said calmly as he glanced to the right and saw Cinder and Mercury standing battle ready "the maiden is my fight, you three deal with the Huntsman but do not kill him" he said turning back to the road.

"Sir?" Cinder said and Kal laughed mentally as he could feel the strain in Cinders voice at calling him Sir. She wanted to control him, not respect him "what's the point in making this harder than it needs to be?"

"the point" Kal said taking a half step to the side and looking at her directly in the eye "is that Ozpin needs to know what's happened, I want him to know that no matter what he does, he won't be able to stop me while I burn him and his legacy to the ground" he placed a hand on Cinders shoulder and brought her in towards him and could feel Cinders fear as her amber eyes looked right into his own red ones "do you understand?" he asked.

She swallowed before nodding "yes sir"

"good" he calmly said back as he turned back to the road ahead "they're here, be warned" he took a step forward "I will not tolerate failure, I want him alive now get in position"

* * *

"we should reach the village before nightfall" Qrow said taking a sip from his flask before placing it back in his pocket. They've been traveling for two years now and have a good read on each other, Amber wanted to help people and while Qrow was ok wanted that too. He wanted to get paid for it, they fought a lot during their travels but they still had each other's back.

"good, I'd love to get out of this rain" she said back calmly as her feet splashed into the puddles.

"yeah, I bed sounds really good right now" he added back giving Amber a glance under his pulled up red hood.

"has there been any word on Spring?" she asked trying to kill the silence between the two.

He sighed and looked to the ground "no, just that there's a strong chance she's with the tribe"

"so, you don't really _know_ for a certainty that your sister has her" she said back trying to make light of the situation.

He shook his head "no we don't, but I'm not willing to let this go until I know for sure. Having Raven whisperings in the ear of Spring about Ozpin is not something we want"

"Qrow" Amber said as she stopped walking.

"I mean I'm all for her having some free will but Raven will do everything in her power to turn her against us" he ranted on getting a little agitated.

"Qrow!" she said again a little louder.

"Wasn't leaving her husband and daughter enough? Now she's turning an incredibly powerful maiden against us. I tell ya that bitch has more nerve than anyone else"

"QROW!" she shouted this time in order to snap him out of his rant. He turned around to find out that his was a few steps ahead of her. But that wasn't what he was worried about, it was the fact that she had drawn her weapon, the dust encrusted staff was pointed at whatever she was staring at.

Quickly turning around, he wasted no time in drawing his own weapon. How could he not, what he was looking at caused his skin to go pale. Further down the dirt road, around twenty meters in front of them. There was a man and this man was terrifying to say the least, his skin was dark white and his hair was like snow, his eyes where a bright red, it was almost like Ravens but the sclera was black instead of hers that where white. Despite all that, it wasn't his appearance that put him on edge. Whoever this guy was, it must be related to the maidens in some way because he was hovering off the ground, he was wearing some type of black skin tight suit with a silver 'S' on his chest. Behind him, a cape attached to his shoulders that seemed to be made of black smoke that swayed in the wind giving off embers.

Amber stepped forward putting on a brave face but anyone could tell she was terrified, no doubt knowing that whoever this was, it was here for her. Very slowly the figure returned to the ground and took a step towards them but that was all Qrow needed before he raised his weapon 'Harbinger' and fired the weapon the weapon at him, the bullets however simply bounced off his skin as if they were as harmless as the drops of rain that where hitting all of them.

Even with the rain it was as if there was complete silence in the area, the red eyes turned to Qrow "my fight is not with you Huntsman" his voice said shivers down Qrows back "I'm here for the Maiden, leave now and you will not be harmed" he spoke with a calm voice.

He wasn't going to lie, every part of Qrow wanted to drop his sword and run away as fast as he could without looking back. But he made and promise, and he wouldn't leave Amber alone with this monster, he lipped his weapon back into its great sword form and got into a fighting stance while she did the same with her staff "that is not going to happen" he snarled.

The man's face didn't change at all until he let out a sigh "very well. But you were warned" he began to walk forward. Just as Qrow was about to jump forward and attack him, his sense's and years of experience warned him of the incoming attack. Quickly moving to the side, he was just able to raise his weapon in a blocking formation as two silver boots hit him dead on. The force of the attack caused him to fly off the road and into the nearby field, thankful he stuck the landing and looked up in time to see some silver hired kid jump at him again with another powerful kick this time however he side stepped it and gave the kid a slash that knocked him back.

However, before he could try to get back to Amber he was attacked again, this time from a hail of bullets coming from a green haired girl with two pistols. He blocked them all just in to block and parry a wave of different attacks from another girl with long black hair orange eyes and twin silver swords. Jumping he was able to get around this girl and attack her from behind which did land a successful hit knocking her back. Now that he had some breathing room, he could see the three attackers and it didn't look like there were any others at the moment "should have taken his warning" the one with black her in the middle said before all three of the jumped towards him.

* * *

The maiden and alien stared at each other for a moment before Amber charged at him with her staff raised. Kal didn't move as the powerful attack bounced of his head as if he didn't even feel it before she could pull away however he grabbed the edge of her staff a few centimeters below the dust cartridge and with a flick of his wrist, he snapped it off quickly turned it around hit her chest with it causing a fiery blast right on her skin causing her to fly backwards with the broken remains of her weapon.

Not allowing this to let her down she quickly got back to her feet and dropped her weapon, closed her hands into fists and took a fighting stance. Kal tilted his head at her before closing his own fists and moving towards her, even if he knew that there was little chance of her winning a hand to hand fight with him. That didn't mean he wasn't going to treat her with respect, after all she's been a maiden for a good few years now and does good work. Of course, helping people was completely pointless but it was her belief and Kal does respect those that follow them.

Once they stood a few feet away from each other Amber threw the first punch which Kal blocked without bother, she threw another one and another. Each was blocked with perfect precision, Amber through a kick and Kal grabbed her ankle before it could connect with his head and lifted her into the air before slamming her in the ground and throwing her a few meters away. Before landing however, her eyes lit up in a powerful orange fire and her body was lifted up into the air.

Kal looked at her before lifting himself up into the air. And hover opposite her, the sky began to darken as he felt her draw on her power, lightning crackled as the storm over their heads grew more and more intense. Now the real fight can begin.

This time Kal was the one to take charge of the situation and this time he charged first. He met her in the middle of where they were and Amber through a ball of fire but Kal easily got out of the way of the blast and connected his fist with her face, he could feel her aura shatter under the force of the simple and not even that powerful jab. Well, not that powerful when Kal is concerned. The force of the attack caused Amber to go flying through the air until she was around a mile away. However, before she could even lose her strength and fall out of the sky Kal appeared behind her and gave her chest a round house kick to the chest knocking her into the ground. Her body smashed into the ground causing a small creator, which was also when the clouds in the sky began to clear and he slowly made his way to the ground. Landing on the edge of the small creator, he looked down into the middle and saw the broken body of the maiden. Scanning her body, he could tell that she had multiple broken bones, internal bleeding and she would be dead within a few minutes.

It was over, she was the maiden and their battle lasted less than a minute. Her eyes where open and she saw coughing up blood trying to lift her head up to see him. He decided to help her, he didn't even look up to see how the others where fairing against the Huntsman. He stood right next to her body and she looked up at him with a terrified expression. Very slowly he got onto his knees and gently placed a hand on her head using his fingers to wipe away some of the blood "don't be afraid" he said calmly "death comes for us all eventually, we can only avoid it for so long" he didn't have much time left before she would die and the powers of the maiden would leave her for someone other than Cinder which cannot be allowed. He looked up and frowned as he saw Cinder, Emerald and Mercury still standing up limping with cuts and bruises all over their bodies and the Hunter standing opposite them, he clearly wasn't at a hundred percent but he wasn't looking to good either. Just a lot better than them.

Knowing they needed to hurry up, Kal reached down and picked up a small pebble on the ground and positioned it on his thumb, taking aim he flicked it and it shot out at an incredible speed and hit the Huntsman directly in the fore head knocking him out cold. The others all turned to face him and quickly looked down to the ground trying to avoid his gaze before Cinder took charge and started to walk forward towards him.

However, in his moment of distraction Amber to her chance for one last shot and she took it, her hand shot up at Kal's face and a powerful stream of fire shot out and washed over him. In a moment of unexpected pain, he shot to his feet dropping her head and stepped away from her trying to get some distance between them. using his hands to shield his face as the stream was cut off. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember everything he was taught about pain and how best to block it out. He wasn't doing as well as he would like as he could unable to prevent himself from grunting repeatedly as he slowly turned to face the others who had now reached them.

Their mouths dropped and their eyes widened at the sight before them. Kal still stood despite his injury and for anyone else, they would be on their knees screaming in agony but Kal just stood there. What shocked them all was that his face was unrecognizable, all of his skin was burnt beyond recognition, his hair had fallen off his head leaving nothing but a burnt crisp in its place "a fighter till the end" he said in a raspy voice as he looked down to Amber who was staring back up at him with a look of defiance "I admire your persistence" the clouds above the area cleared allowing a beam of sunlight to shine down on them "still fighting" as the sun hit his skin, it began to sisal and very slowly, his hair started to grow back and the skin started to return to its normal state as everyone looked on in shock as the incredible speed he was healed "even in the face of an impossible and hopeless task" he walked towards the dying woman "rest assured maiden, you shall die with your honor intact" he punched her in the face, knocking her out cold. She fought well and with honor, that disserved a pain free death.

Standing back up however he looked to Cinder who was staring at him in shock "what are you waiting for?" he asked stepping back and allowing her to do what she was here for.

Cinder looked down to Amber and a small smirk came onto her face as she walked towards her. Kneeling down in front of her she raised her white skinned right-hand white held a red tattoo placed by Salem. Her hand was placed right in front of Ambers face and as the tattoo glowed a Beetle Grimm crawled out, looking at it's surroundings for a moment it locked it's face at Amber and a mass of tendrils shot out from its face and landed on hers. Despite being unconscious Ambers body began jolt and spasm as the power of the maiden left her.

Cinders smile grew bigger as her eyes widened when she felt the black marking engrave itself into her back and her eyes began to grow hotter, she knew it was working. Not even a minute later the Beetles tendrils let go of Ambers face and left Cinders hand falling to the ground on its back dead, the whiteness on her hand left and she slowly lifted herself off the ground and tested her power summing a small storm above them shivered in pleasure as she felt the power course through her body.

Knowing that Kal wouldn't be happy if she wasted time, she stopped what she was doing and landed back on the ground. As soon as her feet hit the ground she turned and saw Kal grabbing the semi-conscious Huntsman by the chest lifting him off the ground. His head swayed side to side as he tried to understand what was happening, his eyes where barely open but Kal knew he could here and would remember this "you will tell everyone who will listen, what you just saw" and without a word, dropped him to the ground where his eyes closed and he went back to unconscious.

He stepped over the downed body before returning to the other "Cinder, take the others to the White Fang outposted near Vale. Make sure Adam Taurus knows that it's in his best interest to a line himself with us. Then return to her grace so you can learn how to use your new power" he turned and started walking away.

"sir?" Cinder spoke up causing him to stop and turn to face her "what will you be doing?" she asked with some fear in her voice but not as much as before, which wasn't that hard considering she probably felt a lot stronger now that she had the power of a maiden.

He didn't say anything, just turned back around and shot up into the sky.

**The Branwen Tribe**

Raven sat calmly as she looked at the others around her, the broken moon shining down at her. The tribe had just completed a raid of a nearby village and now the tribe was splitting up the spoils, arguing about who gets what, what they keep and what they sell. She however just sat on the large wooden log that had been converted into a bench that rested by the large fire in the middle of the camp. Normally she would be taking in the spoils and deciding for everyone what they keep, she sighed at their stupidity, for the loves of gods they always to the same thing and yet they always argue over the same thing. They sell the valuables, take the weapons, ammo, alcohol and food supplies. It's always been the same yet they always argue over it. She wanted to step in and put a stop to it before it gave her a headache it's not the first time she's had to do it not she has had to do it a lot over the last two years, since The Day of Red Light it was a golden age for her tribe. Entire villages where left empty and in ruins free for the taking, less guards and military personal to stop them.

She was going to but found that what she really wanted to do was just sit by that fire and think about what she felt a few hours ago during the raid, it was a feeling she hasn't felt in a very long time. A shift in power, one of the maidens has died. There was no mistaking it and as much as she would love to believe it was an accident or a natural death she just couldn't, none of the other medians could have died of old age as she was pretty sure _she_ was oldest maiden and there was no way a maiden could die by accident with the amount of aura and magical power they had. Which meant one thing, someone had hunted down and killed one of the maidens.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes '_someone' _she thought to herself. It was one of Salems goons. Right now, however she needed to decide whether or not they would need to move the camp to a more secure location incase whoever got the maiden would try and come for her as well "boss" a voice said, she turned her head to see Vernal take seat next to her holding two bowls of stew "hungry?" she asked.

"thanks" Raven said as she took the bowl and grabbed the spoon before digging into the meal, Vernal did the same beside her.

They sat in silence for a few moments eating their meals before Vernal decided to speak up "Shay D tried it again today" she spoke.

Raven placed her spoon back in the bowel before sighing, he was becoming a problem, this is a tribe of thieves and murders, she wasn't going to sit there and pretend they had honor or a moral compass but that didn't mean there wasn't rules, you don't steel from another member of the tribe, you don't kill another member of the tribe, you listen to the tribe leader and when raiding, you don't kill children and you don't rape women "and?" she asked.

Vernal didn't need to ask to know she was asking for details "he tried to rape a woman on the raid today, in front of two kids that couldn't be older than six maybe seven" she explained.

Raven rolled her eyes "of course he did" she added sarcastically, it's the not the first time he's attempted the rape some woman, he was given one warning like she gave a handful of others when they break the rules but she doesn't second chances "where is he?" she asked getting to her feet.

"on patrol at the moment and nursing the black eye I gave him" she said with a smirk, both at injuring him and looking forward to what Raven was going to do with him. She had a reputation for what she did to rapists and Vernal was going to enjoy watching the man scream while Raven cuts his cock off with her blade.

"BOSS!" a voice shouted causing Raven and Vernal both to stand up and looked to one of the guards run towards her with radio "we have hostiles on the perimeter" he said handing the radio over to her.

"what's the situation?" she asked calmly as Vernal sprinted towards the large group of the tribe no doubt letting them know that they needed to get ready for an attack.

"_I don't know boss" _the voice of the man she and Vernal where just talking about came through the radio "_I don't know what it is but it's ripping us the shreds" _

Raven rolled her eyes "you've dealt with Grimm before so grow some balls and..." she started before being interrupted.

"_It's not the Grimm. I don't know what...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" _He screamed as the sounds of gunfire came through the radio, Raven's head turned to the left as she looked out over the forest when a red glow around a mile away caught her attention.

Turning back to the radio all she heard was static from the other end. Looking up she saw most of the tribe looking at her waiting for to tell them what to do "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, WE HAVE COMPANY, GET IN POSTSION!" She shouted at the top if her lungs and as soon as the words left her mouth everyone started running grabbing their weapons and formed another perimeter around the tents and next to the large wooden fence that circled the camp.

The camp was completely silent as they all waited for what was about to happen next. The only thing that was heard was the flickering of the large fire and the hollow wish of the wind against the trees around them "_hello" _a new voice said, looking down to her hand Raven's eyes narrowed at the radio on her hand. Glancing around she could see that everyone in the camp that had a radio where also looking down at them, she quickly found out that whoever was speaking had changed the channel to every radio and not just hers "_am I currently speaking the Branwen Tribe?" _the voice said.

Raven of course wasted no time "who is this?" she asked with an angry voice "and if you value your life you'll drop that radio, turn and run away before I hunt you down and skin you alive for harming my men" a lot of the tribe smirked at their leader attituded.

"_Oh, so I'm speaking to Raven Branwen herself. I'm honored" _the voice said with a coldness that sent a shiver down her spine "_well, since I'm speaking to the famed leader herself. I'll make my intentions known now shall I, I don't want to fight you, in fact I want to talk to you about forming a partnership" _the voice said.

Raven frowned at that before turning to face Vernal who looked just as confused as she did. People don't just make partnerships with her or her tribe, no-one would be stupid enough to trust a thief and murderer to watch their backs "and why the hell would I want anything to do with you?" she asked.

The voice chuckled _"well I could always go into detail about how I could kill you and your entire tribe before the sun comes up tomorrow. Once that's done I can happily go over to Patch and pay your daughter a visit" _a rage Raven hasn't felt in years boiled up inside her and without even meaning too her eyes lit a blaze with a red fire "_but I honestly don't think I'll need to, you'll want to partner up with me because I can give you the two things you want more than anything" _

It took all of Ravens self-control not crush the radio in her hand and charge out of the camp with all of her maiden power, find whoever this was and rip them limb from limb "and who the fuck do you think you are to know what I want?" he asked with a snarled voice and gritted teeth.

"_oh, how rude of me. I have even interduced myself"_ he said before the radio went static again "my name" the second she heard the voice directly behind her, she turned whole body while drawing her sword and taking a blind swing.

* * *

Kal smirked as he stood behind the Tribe leader, he had considered just barging in and killing them within a minute but realized he didn't really need to, after all he was taught to use all the tools at his disposal and to never underestimate the value of others. What really surprised him was when he saw her eyes light with the power of a maiden, of course as he was standing over the dead body of the bandit, he was using his eyes to look at the main camp and the woman he was talking too. He would keep that information to himself for now, if she agreed to work with him then that would make both their lives easier if not, than he can tell Cinder that she was the Spring maiden and let her deal with Raven herself.

But for now, he would like to talk with her not fight, so as the red blade made its way towards him, Kal pulled his staff from his pocket and extended the silver metal to meet the sword before it could strike. He didn't want Raven to know about his power just yet, he only wanted her to know enough to be afraid of him but based on the look that came onto her face at the mere sight of his own. That fear had already made itself present. The staff blocked the blade and not even a few seconds later Kal was surrounded by well over a dozen bandits with their weapon aimed right at him "is Kal and I know what you want most because I've been informed by a handful of very smart individuals who told me a great deal about you"

Raven stepped back in shock at being face to face with Kal, it wasn't hard to think of why of course. Raven knows who Salem is and what she looks like so seeing Kal as her spitting image must have shocked her to her core. His eyes made their way to the rest of the camp "I'd put the weapons away, the don't scare so much as stroke my ego" nobody dropped their weapons and Kal rolled his eyes before setting them on Raven who looked like she was getting control of her emotions once again, even with her weapon aimed right at him "if you don't want me to kill this entire camp in the span of a minute and let the Grimm feast on their bones. I strongly suggest you get them under control"

She stayed still for a moment with her weapon before slowly lowering, he chuckled, it looked like it was hardest think she's ever done "PACK UP, WE'RE MOVING CAMP!" she shouted to the others before moving to walk past him but stopping right at his shoulder "five minutes" her voice was stern but he could tell she still had shaky feel to it.

A small smirk formed on his face as he turned to follow her to the large tent at the far end of the camp, his cape giving off a small smoke trail as he did. He couldn't help but admit that she walked with a confidence that was hard to come by, it was similar to Cinders but it was more refined. Even now, Kal could tell she was scared and felt fear, yet she still turned her back to him like she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her because if he wanted to, he could have already when he was right behind her.

Moving into the large tent saw Raven standing in front of a map of the world with her hand on her sword with a cold and deadly stare directed right at him "who. Are. You?" she asked slowly.

Kal put the smirk away as he looked at the woman before him, he knew she was a woman worthy of his respect, he placed the staff back in its holster on his lower back and took a few steps towards her "my name is Kal-El and I'm sure based on my appearance you can come to your own conclusion as to who I'm related too" he said calmly.

Her hand never left the hilt of her weapon yet she still gave him a shrug "so what? You're her brother, father, cousin, what?" she guessed.

"I'm her adopted son" he stated, that caused her to tilt her head to the side and raise an eyebrow.

"adopted?" she asked with an almost amused voice.

Kal smirked back "not something you would do yourself?" he asked and mocked at the same time. On the way here he made a call to Lionheart to asked him to tell him everything he knew about the bandit leader. He's never met the headmaster of Heaven himself but Salem made sure that she had the one who devastated the moon and who he was, to say Lionheart did everything he saw without question was a monumental understatement. He went into great detail about the tribe leader and even forwarded her old profile when she went to Beacon "not that I find that very surprising" he said before she could retort "for you have a very clear mentality, the strong rule over the weak"

She didn't snap back, just simply shrugged and crossed her arms "it's how the worlds always been, I'm just adult enough to admit it"

"indeed" Kal agreed "but just because you feel that way about life doesn't mean you're above everything else"

"what are you getting at?" she asked with a calmer voice then she had before.

Kal calmly took a step forward towards her, she did flinch if only slightly "my point, is that you and Salem are more similar than you are different" Raven opened her mouth but stopped when Kal raised his hand to stop her "hear me out first. You're both strong, ambitious, don't take shit from nobody, smart enough to know when someone is trying to control you, care for what is yours, knowing when something is worth fighting for or worth giving up and of course, believe the strong control, the weak"

Raven chuckled at his words "yeah, we're both bad bitches. One big difference between us is that I kinda like the world as it is now while she wants to burn it to the ground" she snarled "which is a big reason why I'll never work for her or with her. I'm sorry for not being the most polite host but if that's why you're here than I will have to kindly suggest you that you please fuck off"

Kal tilted his head to the side before smirking when he noticed it "who said anything about working for her?" he asked. Raven frowned at him, no doubt thinking that he was toying with her "Salem has no idea I'm here, nor does she know that _you _Raven, are the spring Maiden" Kal couldn't help but admit that she acted quickly and coming from him of all people, that was saying something. Her eyes lit with red fire and she shot forward with the intent to tackle him to the ground and no doubt burn him alive, of course her plan failed almost immediately as when her arms wrapped around his waist and started to push she might as well be a toddler trying to get control of a parent, Kal didn't move a single inch.

Before Raven could recover and try something else to hurt him, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the. They looked at each other for a moment, Raven started snarl no doubt thinking of a new plan but Kal's own eyes glowed with a harsh intensity that caused her pause "I've already killed one Maiden today Raven, I would rather not hurt another" he saw her eyes widen in surprise before he calmly dropped the pack to the ground, thankfully she didn't charge him again and the fire in her eyes left.

"how did you know?" she asked with a shaken voice.

"I saw your eyes light up when I mentioned your daughter" he smiled "I was very surprised; I mean we all knew that the Maiden was around you at the very least but we had no idea the Maiden actually was you" he rolled his eyes when he could practically smell the fear coming from her "oh please, don't fret. Salem doesn't _need_ to know about you" he announced, shocking the woman completely "after all, acquiring the Maidens was always her plan. I don't need them for mine" he couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine as he said the words.

That was the first time he's ever admitted out loud that he's going against Salems plans, against her will, he wasn't harming her mind you. He wasn't betraying her, just placing his priority over his own plan "so what do you want with me?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I simply want your help with a project that you will want to be a part of" he smiled calmly as he took a step towards her.

Raven rolled her eyes this time "please but me out of my misery, what could you possibly be doing that I would want to be a part of" she turned to the side and looked out the flap on the tents entrance to see the tribe packing everything up.

A smirk formed on his face this time "I'm going to show the entire planet who Ozpin really is" her head turned to face him and Kal could see a strong and new determination behind her eyes.

"what?" she asked with a shocked voice.

"I'm going to expose Ozpin to the whole world, I'm going to burn him and in legacy to the ground" he walked forward until he could feel her breath against his face "I'm going to make sure that everyone sees Ozpin for what he really is, for what _you_ see him as" he gently reached up and threaded a stray black her behind her right ear, her face still in a complete state of shock at what she had heard "and of course, I will not let you do something for nothing in return. If you help me with this, if you and tribe provide an adequate amount of tribute in time, supplies, weapons, dust and skill. I will personally make sure you will never have to worry about Salem coming for you again, something Ozpin would _never_ be able to promise you. So... Raven, would you like to be a part of that?" he asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

**The Dark Lands **

Kal had a smile on his face as he sat at the table in his home, Salem of course sat at the head, Kal next to her on the right Tyrian next to him though he was standing on his chair. Opposite Kal was Watts and Hazel sat next to him, Cinder was next to Hazel and held a bright smile on her face, no doubt still feeling immense pleasure from acquiring her new power, Emerald and Mercury standing behind with their hands clasped together. It's only been two weeks since she returned once visiting the White Fang outpost and they have yet to speak of it. Salem was adamant that learning about her new power should be the priority for the moment.

"and you're certain that the White Fang will follow the plans we give them?" Salem asked the Maiden.

Cinder nodded "yes, your grace. Once I informed Adam Taurus of Kal's involvement. He made contact with Sienna Khan who couldn't have agreed with what I said quicker" her eyes turned to face Kal "it seems she still remembers your piece of blackmail"

Kal simply smirked back at her "oh I didn't doubt she'd forget that, my feelings would be hurt if she did" he said casually leaning back in his chair.

Salem ignored Kal's care free attitude and carried on "than it seems Vale is now open to us" her eyes turned to her son who looked back to her "I trust you have a plan?" she asked.

"of course, I do" his voice had three different tones to it, somehow it was professional, arrogant and sarcastic all at once.

Salem frowned and leaned forward "than tell it" her voice was stern in only a way a mother could be.

Kal too leaned forward and calmly looked back to Salem "it would take a while to explain but all I really need is Cinder's criminal contacts in Vale and her little _sidekicks_" he said smiling mentally at the angry looks said sidekicks gave him.

"and how exactly will they be of help to you?" she asked calmly.

"you want to head to Vale to kill Ozpin but that's not what I'm going to do, I'm going to show the entire world just who he really is" he started as he looked to the rest of the table "and what better way to do that then during one of the worlds most viewed and loved events" he paused for a moment letting everyone know what he was talking about.

"The Vytal Festival" Hazel said with his arms crossed "how is that going to work?" he asked.

Kal stood up and started to circle the table "thanks to Lionheart, we know that the festival will be taking place in Vale this year. Which gives me twelve months to move all the pieces into position" he stopped next to Cinder and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm going to need your little gang because I need people with skill to do what I ask" he moved away and continued to walk "in order for my plan to work I'll need control of the Amity Colosseum. And thanks to Watts, we have a way to make that happen" he stopped beside the doctor who lifted up two files for Kal to take "he was able to speak with some of his own contacts and arrange two interviews" he opened the files and placed them on the table for all to see "Emerald and Mercury will assume false identities and take the interviews with the company that Vale will request to provide the security for the Festival" Mercury crossed his arms and Emerald raised an eyebrow "when they get the jobs, all it will take is a little manipulation and maybe one or two _accidents_ to make sure they will be posted in the positions I need them in. The control room and the main engineering core" he stopped standing right next to Salem who he focused on "during this time I'll be working with the White Fang and the criminal underworld in order to keep Ozpin distracted enough not to notice, I'm going to tear his legacy down piece by piece. I'm going to be make him the architect of his own destruction" the malice in his voice was something that put everyone on edge.

Salem looked away from her son and eyed her other subordinates calmly, his plan did have merit there was no denying that, she didn't know why she was so suspicious of him, maybe it was his more rebellious attitude as of late or maybe it was a gut feeling she had. But she couldn't let that stop her or him, this what he was raised to do "well done Kal, you really have out done yourself" she smiled.

"thank you mother" he said back with a slight bow of the head.

Salem turned her attention back to the others "Hazel, I want you back in Menagerie. Make sure that Sienna remembers what will happen if she decides that backing out is a good idea" she instructed.

"as you wish" he said calmly.

"Tyrain, continue your search for Spring. We cannot let her remain idle anymore"

The Faunus began to cackle with glee at his instructions "with pleasure"

"Cinder you will remain here until I decide you have enough knowledge of your power in order to keep it from being taken again" the new fall Maiden simple smiled and nodded back at her "The rest of you" she stood up and headed for the door "I believe you have already been given your instructions"

Kal smiled at her words as he watched her leave, turning his head he looked out over the dark horizon "this is the beginning of end Ozpin" he clasped his hands behind his back and his eyes with red intensity "and I can't wait, to watch you burn"

* * *

**Wow, guys I was blown away by all the positive feedback form the last chapter. It's means so much that you all like my new story so much. Please let me know what you think of the new developments.**

**Also, I was unsure that I did some characters justice such Raven, Cinder and Qrow so let me know if I did a good job there, if you're worried, don't be. They'll be more scenes with the characters to develop some more. **

**I also want to tell you guys that I do have a YouTube channel which shows my reaction to last Volume of Rwby so if you guys want to see that and if you like it than please subscribe.**

**Finally, I want to let you all know that I've started a Discord server so if any of you want to talk with me a bit more frequently than send me a DM and I'll give you an invite to the server.**

**Thanks for readying guys, I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	3. Moving to Vale

**The Kingdom of Vale**

The first thing someone needs to understand about Kal is that yes, he's powerful, almost god like compared to the humans and Faunus. The only thing that really phased him was the maidens and now even they didn't give him pause anymore, not after Amber at least. He didn't have delusions of grandeur, if he felt he was in the presences of someone who had proven themselves worthy of their strength, he would treat them with respect. And if it came to a fight, he would treat them as a threat and prepare for the confrontation as if he was about to be in the fight of his life. In truth, people like Cinder, Mercury and Emerald thought that was what made him so dangerous, the fact that he didn't get over-confident or let his arrogance get the better of him.

But Salem, Watts, Hazel, Tyrain and even Raven knew far better than the younger members of that group. What you _really _need to take note of is Kal's mind, _that_ was what really made him so dangerous. It wasn't his way of thinking; it was far simpler than that. When Kal looked at someone, all it would take him is half a second to understand almost everything about that person. If they had kids, where a smoker, how old they were, what they had for dinner that day, there hobbies, etc and from that, he got what type of person you where, how you think, how you would act in certain situations. That was the real power he had. To be able to predict exactly how someone would react in any given situation.

That was what made him the perfect manipulator and it was what led him to where he was now. A small smile came to his lips as he lifted the glass of wine up to his mouth as he sat calmly on the balcony of his penthouse, overlooking the brightly lit kingdom of Vale.

It was a very entertaining few months after Kal left the Dark Lands. The first thing he did was meet up with Raven and the Branwen tribe to go over the details of what he would need of them, Raven still wasn't sure about Kal himself but it was clear that he could kill them all whenever he wanted and she knew at the very least that he was smart enough not to get rid of a pawn so long as it was useful to the plan he had, that was when Raven decided that it would be in her and the tribes best interests to make sure they stay useful.

Once that was done, Cinder was able to set up a meeting with a very interesting character called Roman Torchwick and his mute companion Neo. Now that was an entertaining meeting.

* * *

_Kal stood calmly within the shadows of the darkly lit warehouse, waiting for the trio to arrive, or the duo depending on whether or not Cinder would come in with the pair of criminals or go for the intimidating tactic and make them go in on their own. Not that it mattered of course, he was going to do the same thing, hence why he was here in the dark with his... custom made clothing. Of course, he knew exactly who he was dealing with, after all he took five minutes to look over everything there is to know about the two online. A few moments later Kal heard the sounds of approaching footsteps._

_With a quick glance he could see his future associates approached "As much as I love a night time stroll with you two lovey ladies" a cocky voice said but at the same time Kal could instantly see that he was nervous and a little bit intimated by Cinder's presence, no doubt she did something to scare him into compliance "but what do you need to bring us all over here for?" _

_Cinder stopped in front of the small door that led into the large abandoned building, she looked down and her face gave a look of subtle rage but she was able to push it down before the other two noticed "my superior" the words seemed to really hurt her to say "would like to speak with you about a job he feels you could be used for" _

"_I'm sorry" he said quickly raising a handing his cane "you have a superior?" he asked with a smirk and Kal could see that his smaller multi coloured haired girl next to him smile with glee as well "damn, what's he like? Some kind of Grimm dragon on steroids?" he guessed._

_Cinder placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him right in the eye as her own lit up with a blaze making Roman and the girl Neo back up slightly "oh, my dear thief. If you were afraid before, you should be terrified now" without another word she opened the door and stepped to the side allowing them both room to enter. _

_The two stepped forward and Kal smirked as he saw the girl disappear from view, not his view of course. He knew all about her Semblance and already had many plans for that, they only made it a few feet before Roman turned around and looked back at the Fall maiden "what?" he asked "not coming with?"_

_Cinder remained quiet for a moment before shaking her head "I'd rather not" she simply said before shutting the door. _

_Due to the heartbeat he could tell that he was starting to feel more and more fear as he started to walk forward to the middle of the building, deciding that he was already intimidated enough. Kal decided that he should hurry up before the man craps himself "you shouldn't worry about her" he said as he started to calmly walk forward, though he knew that Roman could only see his bright red eyes from the shadows "Cinder only seems to know how to get what she wants through blackmail, intimidation and such" _

_Kal stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face, the thief immediately took a step back at the sight of the alien. His white skin, red eyes and black smoke cape "wha..." Roman stammered "what are you?" he asked taking a fighting stance. _

_Kal gave a chuckle "if this meeting goes well, I'll become your new employer" before Roman could even attempt to say anything else Kal's right hand shot forward and an invisible wall of glass shattered to revile Kal's cold hand rapped around the throat of a very surprised faced small woman "Neo!" Roman shouted in shock upon seeing one of the best fighters he's ever seen as well as childhood friend seemingly stook in an unbreakable grip. _

_Kal smiled at the shocked and the wide eyed multi coloured girl in his hands "and don't worry" he said turning back to the thief "I will see that you are handsomely rewarded for your work"_

* * *

After that, it all seemed to fall perfectly into place, just like he knew it would. Once the thief and his companion were in his service, the next stage of his plan could commence but for that he needed money, lots of it. Thankfully it wasn't hard to acquire considering who he was, he told Watts to give him a thousand Lien for him to invest in the stock market, which worked to perfection. Not hard considering he took a few hours to study to different companies and using his brain to figure out which one succeed over the others, needless to say he became a very wealthy man very quickly.

The first thing he did was set up a public presence for himself, if his plan was going to work, he needed people to know who he was, he couldn't risk hiding in the shadows but with that came a problem. Now Kal was never one to take a strong notice on his appearance but if he wanted to be seen as the 'good guy' by the people than he needed to look like it. Which is why he needed Neo by his side more often than not, at least while he was in public. And he was in public a lot considering what he was doing, he needed a base of operations that his allies could be while at the same time nobody would want to investigate without being seen as enemies by the public without even meaning too.

Torchwick told him all about his criminal contacts, what they did and where they were. Using that info Kal started to his plan, heading to the night club that was run by a man named Junior. After a small ten-minute conversation and around two million Lein later, Kal was now the owner of the building. Of course, that didn't mean Junior or his men left, it just meant that they were in a new line of work. Oh yes, Kal couldn't be seen in charge of a nightclub run by criminals.

He needed to be seen as a good guy. So over the course of a month Kal completely renovated the building. Turning it from a nightclub into a shelter for those who suffered from The Day of Red Light called 'Lux' it was a completely none profitable organization dedicated to the welfare of all those who need help from practically everything from homelessness to victims of abuse. Just as Kal predicted it was a monumental success, they had over a hundred different people a day and Juniors men worked as the caterers, guards, delivery men and so on. Junior himself acted as the manager for Lux while Kal stayed in the shadows running things in secret.

During this time Torchwick had been running the White Fang Vale branch following Kals orders, which were very simple. Disrupt peace whenever they could but be specific on who they target, namely those who are racist or disrespectful of the Faunus, that wasn't so important but it was needed so the White Fang had a reason to continue to work with him. Not that they could leave his service even if he wanted too, at least so long as Sienna wanted to be in charge of the organization.

Now that his place in the city was established, it was just a matter of slowly taking over the criminal underworld one piece at a time. Which was half way done by this point, he now had a reputation for granting favours in exchange for other favours and after doing that for a while he had a lot of people who owed him.

He brought the wine up to his lips and drank from the expensive bottle, while it was true that alcohol had no effect on him whatsoever which is why he stayed away from Whisky, Vodka, Rum etc. Wine however, he could drink for the amazing taste. Which is what he was doing now, looking over the lights enjoying the view while thinking about his plan with a more in debt approach. While it was true, he knew exactly what he wants to do but it would be impossible to account for every possible variable in the world, even for someone like him.

However due to his in dept thinking he didn't notice the silent footsteps of the person behind him, before he could attempt some remark to said person a small pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind and a certain someone's head was pressed up against his "well, hello dear" he said with a smirk "I thought you would be assisting Trochwick tonight" no voice came to respond but the one behind him slowly walked passed him and the multi coloured haired girl sat on his lap with a smirk.

This was something he did not expect nor particularly desire but he did enjoy it none the less, it was a... welcome distraction. She was a mystery to him, she had no physical reason or injury to be completely mute but yet she was, he didn't know why and he found himself liking that about her, something he didn't know, it was different and Kal liked different. He placed his glass down on a nearby table "So, I'm just too good of a company for you to stay away from" Neo matched his smile before slowly leaning down and capturing his lips with hers, another smile came onto his lips as they kissed. Wrapping his arms around her back he felt the softness of her skin against his own and he couldn't help but enjoy it, he grew anxious with antioption as he felt her hands move down his tailor-made suit to the belt around his pants.

* * *

Yang had a sad smile on her face as she parked her motorcycle in front of Lux '_weird name for a shelter' _she thought to herself as she made her way inside the once popular night club, but she couldn't deny that she was happy that something like this was here. She looked down and sighed, it had been a very ruff last few years, like everyone else in the world her town, her family had been greatly affected by The Day of Red Light.

She could still easily remember it now as if it just happened yesterday, her dad, Ruby and herself where all sitting on the couch enjoying the TV, Zwei was sleeping on Ruby's legs while she calmly stroked him, without her even knowing what was happening the ground started shaking, instantly she knew it was a Remnant quake but her dad had other ideas. Without a word he sprinted outside and shouted at them both 'GIRLS, GET IN THE BASEMENT' without any hesitation they both ran outside as well and where unable to find words to describe the fear and shock they felt when they saw the sky lit up with a dozen fiery balls of death that were heading straight towards them.

Once they came out the next day, thankfully the house was still there though all the windows were shattered. They were all grateful for that because she defiantly knew that they were beyond lucky to have that little damage due to the fact a lot of people not only lost their homes but also their families.

Entering the building she smiled as she saw a large open room filled with buck beds in the centre with a few dozen people sitting on them trying to get some sleep, turning her head to right she saw a long open window in the wall behind a counter that led to a kitchen which was still making some food for people who were lining up to get something to eat, on the left side where a handful of desks that people were sat at talking to another person by a terminal. Yang smiled at that part, she's heard about this, not only does Lux help people get a warm meal and a safe place to sleep at night but they also opened up a job finder to work in the building to help people get a job and back on their feet.

It was all well and good but that wasn't why Yang was her, she was looking for the one in charge. She knew all about Junior, sure he might be charge of this place but he was still an information broker and that was what she needed "hey" she said walking up to one the guards that stayed by the door "I'm looking for Junior"

He looked her up and down and even behind his red sunglasses she could see his eyes lingered on her chest, she didn't say anything though "this way" he said in a deep voice as he led her up the stairs to a small office. Opening the door Yang saw a man who must have been Junior himself sitting behind a desk and to girls around her age they were all dressed in casual clothes but she could see the long claws on the hands of one and two blades on the high heels of another who were sitting on couch browsing on their scrolls, no doubt they knew how to fight.

Junior himself looked up upon seeing her "can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah" she smiled with her usual smirk "I hear you know a lot of information and you'll give it out for the right price"

Junior leaned back in his chair and sighed "look blondie I don't know what you heard but I'm not exactly in that business anymore. I quit that job when I the new owner bought the building" he explained before standing up "but luckily for you it's not up to me to decide whether or not you get what you want. Follow me" he said as he led her outside the office and towards the elevator at the end of the corridor. They both stepped in and Junior used a key in his pocket and pushed it into a slot that was used to push one of the buttons, Yang shrugged knowing that the floor they were going to must lead to someone's living room "before we get there, let me give you some advice"

"aaaaarrrrrr, you'd give me free advice" she smirked.

Junior didn't take her bait, he just turned to face her with a serious expression "this guy can give you what you want but that doesn't mean he's someone you want to fuck with. I've seen what happens to the ones who don't repay their debt to him" he turned back around to face the door.

Yang couldn't even think of a smart ass reply before the doors opened revealing a very expensive pent house that housed luxury couches, a TV, big bright chandelier and once they stepped inside, she could see a counter that rested in front of what seemed like a hundred different bottles of wine.

(N:A, picture Lucifers home from the show Lucifer)

"Boss" Junior called out looking out over the balcony. Yang followed his gaze and a smirk formed on her face at what she saw, looking out through the large glass windows that provided a good view of city, she could clearly see the top of a women's head peak out over the back of a chair and stare daggers at the man.

Who quickly held up his hands in a surrendering gesture "apologies miss" he said calmly "but I have someone with me, who would like a favour" her face looked back down to whoever she was sitting on. Yang couldn't tell what she was saying, if anything at all but she could see that she tilted her head to the side before rolling her eyes and standing up. She walked up to a glass door at the edge of the window before making her way inside, upon seeing her it was clear she was a small girl but that didn't mean she wasn't hot and Yang had to admit she was really rocking the whole two different hair colours thing, she almost didn't notice that her white blazar was open reliving the middle of her bare chest and stomach, the blazer just covering her nipples but leaving the sides of her boobs exposed, Yang had to give the girl credit, she wasn't shy. She gave Junior an angry glare and a small growl before doing the same to me and leaving to another part of the home.

Looking back forward Yang liked what she saw, a man walked through the doors of the balcony. He was six foot four, wore a no doubt expensive dark blue suit, small shaggy white her, dazzling blue eyes and a shit tone of muscles under the suit "I'm sorry for interrupting you boss, if I knew you and miss Neopolitan were busy I would have told her to get lost"

Yang sent an angry glare his way and was half tempted to beat him off that balcony "Junior, never turn away business" the man said before turning to face her "especially from a soon to be Huntress"

"wha..." Yang said surprised at what the man said "how did you..." she started.

"thanks Junior" the man said interrupting her "you can head back down now" Junior left without a word leaving the two alone, normally Yang would jump at the chance to be left alone with this guy despite the fact there was another woman in the house and it didn't take a genius to know what they were doing before she arrived, or at least what they were about to do "take a seat" the man said before turning to the leather couches separated by a small wooden table "make yourself at home" he sat down and Yang did the same opposite him.

"would you like some wine?" he asked gesturing to the big wall of bottles.

"no thanks" she said with her calming smirk, leaning back on the couch "I'm more of a margarita girl"

"that's a shame" he said leaning back taking a similar position to her own "so, what can I do for you miss...?"

"Yang" she smiled placing one of her arms on the top of couch and placing the other on her leg "Yang-Xiao-Long"

He smiled back at her as his hands clasped each other leaning in towards her "I'm Kal Menethil. Now, what do you need of me?"

"I need information" she said taking her scroll out of her jacket pocket, bringing the picture up and sliding it across the table to him.

* * *

Mentally Kal was smiling at the sight before him, he didn't show it of course, he didn't want to give anything away. This was Ravens daughter, sometimes Kal thought that the universe just wanted him to succeed. Of course, he knew immediately that Yang was Ravens child, there was a strong resemblance between the two. Same long hair just a different colour, same facile structure and almost the same height but that wasn't why he knew so quickly. When Raven entered his service Kal did his research the same way he always did, he needed to know everything he could in order to get Raven on his side and though she claimed otherwise, Kal knew she cared for her daughter, there was no way she couldn't. Raven was her mother and had a connection to Yang because of that.

He placed the scroll back on the table and sild it back to Yang "and what would you like to know?" he asked calmly and was amused with the shocked look on her face.

"so, you know who she is?" she asked leaning forward with her shocked and serous look.

Kal calmly nodded "indeed, her names Raven Branwen. Like I said, what do you want exactly?" he asked.

She quickly leaned forward and looked him right in the eye "you need to tell me where she is"

He nodded again and didn't show a reaction to the demand she just gave him "if you want charity you can go back down stairs" her eyes narrowed but that didn't faze Kal at all "I run a business, not what you expect mind you. You see I'm in the business of favours, something for something" he smiled.

Yang tilted her head to the side in confusion "something for something?" she repeated "not money?"

He smirked at her "I already have money; sure, more would be nice but I'm not the type of man who thinks money is everything. I'm comfortable with what I have. No, my currency is favours, debts, I.O.U's and such. Fortunately for you, I could do with a Huntress in training owing me a favour"

Yang frowned at him again once hearing this "how did you know I'm a Huntress?" she asked confused.

He smiled at her "oh come on, look at yourself. The way you carry yourself says that you know how to fight, your attitude towards me shows a confidences that most Hunters have and don't sit there and tell me that those" he pointed towards the bracelets on her writs "are not weapons of some sort" his smile grew when he saw the small smirk grow on her own face "now that we've sorted that out, lets carry on"

The expression on Yang's face once again turned serious yet again and she looked right into his eyes "you want to know where Raven Branwen is, correct?" he asked making sure, she nodded "then we're agreed. Last I heard she was out in Mistrel, leading her tribe doing work for some outside source. If you want the exact location, you'll have to head to the Mistrel outback and ask around for the Branwen tribe, someone should be able to give you what you need" there was a moment of silence between the two before Yang looked down and sighed trying to control herself.

She stood up and Kal could easily see her shaking hands "thank you" she said before calmly turning around and heading back to the elevator.

"don't forget" he leaned back calling after her, she stopped in front of the door and looked over her shoulder "you owe me" he stated with a slightly more stern tone, she didn't say anything but after a moment she nodded and turned to leave.

Kal kept looking at her until the doors slid shut and he her the machine bringing the woman down towards the ground. Taking a moment, he thought about the encounter, Raven's draughter was looking for her, he could use that. He would need to know a little more about her reasoning for wanting to find her mother but assuming it was for what he thought, all he would need is a little manipulation here and there and that girl could be in his pocket.

He didn't get to think about it for much longer however before he heard the tapping of nearby footsteps. He smiled as he saw the smaller woman step around from behind him and standing right in front of him, she didn't smile back however, simply placing her hands on her hips and scowled at him. Now it was ferly obvious why she was angry 'you got me all worked up and then ditch me' she didn't say it of course and Kal couldn't read her mind but he had a feeling that was what she was saying based on her body langue.

"I'm sorry dear but you know how seriously I take my work" he explained but he had to admit, even he had trouble seeing how little she moved '_ok, well that didn't work' _he thought to himself _'bribery than' _he smirk as he stood up and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, as his hands made contact however a small wave of broken glass made its way from his fingers until it washed over his entire body, reliving his white skin and red eyes "ok than, how about I make it up to you" his thumbs reached into the inside of her blazer, her scowl did not waver "come on, you know me. You know, that I know how to make you hum, then moan, then scream" his hands pulled on the white blazer pushing it off her shoulders and allowing it to fall to the ground, showing her completely bare upper body and perky breasts.

As it did the scowl on Neo's face started to shift up into a smirk as Kal grabbed her ass and lifted her up into the air and against him. As soon as he did however Neo shot her face forward and slammed her face down against his, when their lips connected Neo instantly pushed her tongue out of her mouth and battled against Kals, he doubted that she even noticed him moving over towards the bed. He once again laughed to himself as he felt her hand glide its way through his hair and felt the metal on one of her fingers, the ever-expensive ring grinding against him, he still couldn't believe she agreed to that.

_**Two weeks ago**_

"_I've got to admit" Roman said as he walked into the penthouse with Neo by his side "when you said you'd get Junior to agree to selling the club and turning into _that" _he pointed back to the elevator with a shocked look "I wanted a piece of whatever it was you were smoking" the two stopped in the living room where Kal sat sipping a glass of wine with a briefcase in front of him on the table._

_Kal smiled at the two as they stopped in front of him "well as you know Roman, I can be very persuasive when I want to be" he placed the glass down and stood up, standing tall a few inches taller than the thief "I trust you bring good news?" he asked._

"_you got that right" he said back with a proud smirk "the Dust has been taken, stored and shipped off the Menagerie. The White Fang were very happy when they found out about that" he explained._

_Kal nodded back before turning to the table and picking up the case "well done Roman, enjoy your reward" Romans smile grew as he opened the case and saw the agreed amount of money that was ten thousand Lien._

"_thank you very much" he turned to leave with Neo at the side who was also smiling at all the money._

"_Roman, hold on one moment" Kal said as he made his way past the two and towards the counter in front of all the wine "I'd like to speak with Neo about a little proposition of mine"_

_The two walked towards him with a confused look Neo tilted her head to the side before leaning forward and pointing to her mouth "she's not much of a talker you know" Roman said._

"_I'm well aware" Kal turned and picked up a bottle before purring himself a glass and pushing it towards the woman, who didn't think twice before taking a drink "as you two both know, I can't really be seen in public just yet" he gestured to his body "for obvious reasons"_

"_you the fact you like a Grimm in human form" Roman added leaning on the counter. He would have said something else but was stopped by a moan coming from Neo who was obviously enjoying her drink._

"_indeed" Kal said completely agreeing with the thief's assessment of his look "but the point is in order for my plan to work, I need the public to have trust in me, so I need to be seen as someone who the public can look up to" he explained._

"_what? Creating this place and helping a hundred people a day isn't enough" he asked surprised, even he could admit that Lux does a good job._

"_it's half the job, in order for the other half. I'm going to need Neo's help" he reached under the counter and grabbed a small velvet box "running this place is a good start but I need to be seen as an everyday family man and what better way to do that than having a beautiful woman on my arm" he explained as he stopped in front of the woman, opened the box and got down on one knee "Neo, would you do me the honour of being my fake wife?" he asked._

_Neo looked down at the ring with wide eyes, he wasn't going to lie. Kal was surprised by her hesitation while Roman looked at her with an amused look. She didn't seem the type to be hesitant about something like Jewlery but at the same time he was happy that his money was well spent, and it was a lot of money. It was a golden band that housed a beautifully crafted five carat diamond with two three carat sapphires on either side. After she composed herself, a smirk formed on her face and she placed the glass of wine down before placing one hand on her hip and the other against her chin giving the look of someone thinking._

_She looked down at the ring and twisted her finger 'keep talking' her motion said "well, if you say yes. You of course get to keep the ring once we're done which is worth a _lot_ of money" she made the motion again "and of course once we're done you'll be paid on top of that as well which will also be a lot" another motion "being my wife, we'll need to keep up the appearance so you'll be living here and have access to all the wine" a bright smile formed on her face as she took the ring from the box and placed it one her finger._

_Roman wiped a fake tear from his eye "this is such a beautiful moment" Neo turned to look at him before nodded towards the elevator and gestured to it with her thumb "what? I'm not allowed to be here and take part in the celebration of the new happy couple?" he asked with a smile._

_Neo smiled back and took a step towards Kal and before anyone could speak, she reached down and undid his belt and opening his pants. She turned back to Roman said with a single look 'this is more of a two-person celebration' or it was something more blunt like 'I'm going to fuck this guy so get lost' Roman didn't seem offended, he just chuckled before grabbed the case and heading for the exit. Though as soon as the elevator doors closed Neo pushed Kal onto a nearby couch and pulled his cock out of his pants and started to give Kal a pleasure he hasn't experienced yet._

**Present day**

"AH, AH, AH" Neo grunted in between thrusts as she lied on her back, Kal leaning up above her has he held her hips in a tight grip while thrusting into her. Her pointed breasts bouncing in rhythm with the rest of her body, his own starting to react to its own lust. His eyes glowed with a brighter demonic red as he reached his peak, taking control of the situation Kal reached forward and grabbed Neo's back. He lifted her up and slammed his mouth on hers as her breasts pressed against his chest, their tongues danced which each other as he continued to thrust into her "AAAAHHHHH" Neo screamed but since her mouth was pressed against it came out as more of a muffle. Kal felt her orgasm tear down the last pieces of his own self-control and he came into her around a few seconds later.

Neo pressed her face up against Kal's neck and took deep breaths trying to contain herself, slowly Kal slid out of her with a wet pop and lowered themselves onto the bed, when he did he was lying on his side facing the large windows with Neo who soon let go of him and turned onto her back continuing to take deep breaths while the sweat shined off her body. Kal however simply smiled at her, he himself was completely clean of sweat not tired in the slightest "told you" he said smugly, she turned to face him getting control of her breath "I know how to make you scream"

She rolled her eyes before turning on her side to face him completely, Kal couldn't help but smile as he saw the beautiful body of the small woman, both the front of her body and the reflection of her back from the large glass window. She gave him a small smile before leaning in and giving Kal a kiss, as she did Kal reached blindly backwards to the ground next to the bed and grabbed the blanket before pulling up and covering the both of them "oh, by the way" he said as the two separated "tomorrow is the my little... revealing to the public as the face behind the charity, I need you by my side"

She frowned before reaching up and placed her middle finger right in front of Kal's face "well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you didn't like crowds" her frowned deepened and her finger was pressing against his face "I'm sure you'll get over it, remember we need to give off the vibe of a loving couple" he pushed her finger away and kissed her again.

Neo didn't resist, in fact she pushed herself closer towards him, he took a handful of her ass in his hand and she herself reached down to grab his still hard cock, even while kissing he could feel her smile. And he himself smiled as Neo attempted to push him onto his back which he allowed, his smile grew as Neo lowered herself down his body and under the covers engulfed her and Kal felt her mouth take his manhood for itself.

He closed his eyes and rested against the pillow as he allowed himself to enjoy the pleasure she was giving him, one of the many benefits to his senses was that when he enjoyed something physical like a drink or a meal or sex. The more he opened his senses, the more he could enjoy it, like right now he was really feeling her tongue dancing across his cock and quite frankly he could stay like this for hours.

But unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen because despite how hard he tried to he couldn't ignore the scroll on the bed side table that was ringing. With an eye roll he reached over and grabbed the scroll, seeing who was calling he answered but didn't bother putting it up to his ear, he just dropped it down next to him "Roman" he said out loud, Neo's head halted for a brief moment before continuing to go up and down under the covers "as much as I enjoy our conversations, Neo is all the entertainment I need at the moment so..." he started before Roman decided to interrupt him.

"_Yeah, I'm sure you two are having fun but I could really use a hand here!"_ the voice sounded argent which was very odd, Roman wasn't one to lose his cool.

And Kal wasn't the only one to notice as Neo's head rose once again but this time her mouth left his manhood completely, pulling the covers back over her Kal saw him looking at her with a look of worry while some drops of saliva dripped from her mouth before she wiped it away "and what might be the problem?" he asked.

"_I got a huntress on my ass" _he explained.

"Roman, you're a very skilled fighter, I'm sure one Huntress will not be much of a pro..." he started.

"_it's not just any Huntress" _he said interrupting Kal "_it's Goodwitch" _Kal's eyes widened slightly as he heard that little piece of news.

He sat up and turned placing his feet on the ground almost not noticing Neo who maneuverered herself to her knees right behind Kal, her chest pressing up against his back and her arms around his neck, she looked at the scroll as her head rested on his shoulder "where are you?" he asked as the plan already began to create itself in his mind.

"_gggrrrrr" _he grunted loudly as a loud banging sound came from somewhere Kal and Neo did not know "_I'm in a Bullhead across the road from the 'Dust Till Dawn' Dust place. Boss I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this in the air with Goodwitch trying to knock me out of it"_

"hhhhmmmm" Neo hummed slightly knocking Kal by his shoulders, he smiled at the action, it was cute that she cared so much.

"Don't worry Roman" he said standing up "I'll be right there" he smiled before hanging up the scroll and dropping it down on the bed.

Without saying a word to Neo, he moved from the foot of the bed to a nearby wall safe and entered the right combination, of course he wasn't going to come to Vale without his greatest creation. Opening the small door, he smiled at the sight, there wasn't much within the safe itself. A handful of files which pertained the ownership of the building, solid copies of pending contracts with other kingdoms to open other Lux's around the world.

They didn't matter at the moment however, no, the only thing that mattered was the hand sized thick disc shaped object that rested at the centre of the safe. He smiled as he reached in and grabbed the object that looked to be a window into the stars themselves. Without hesitation Kal pressed the object against the centre of his chest and pushed it in, the disc flattened against his chest turning into a type of black gel, moving all over his body right down to his feet and up to his shoulders. As it did reach the shoulders it turned from the deep black type skin suit and into a wave of thick black smoke flowed from his back reaching just around his ankles.

He turned to face a wide-eyed Neo who still hasn't gotten used to his... custom made clothing yet, he chuckled at her reaction before calmly walking over towards her as she used the bed covers to cover up her own nudity, he leaned down and placed a hand gently on her cheek before giving her a calming kiss. He soon let go and turned around heading towards the balcony of his home.

* * *

Glynda gritted her teeth as she tried to keep the Bullhead in place, and Torchwick was making it difficult for her. The wind was rustling leaf's into her face as the full power of the Bullheads engines to get away.

This was not what she had in mind when Ozpin alerted her that another Dust shop was being robbed. Normally she wouldn't have bothered with something like this and left it to the police but since The Day of Red Light every law enforcement branch, building and agency where stretched beyond thin. So thin that the Huntsman and Huntresses where now asked by every council to step in and help keep the peace within the kingdoms. Which meant that now the outer villages and small frontier towns where in danger even more due to the less Hunters that would be there to help and protect them.

There was also the factor of the small fifth-teen year old, silver eyed huntress in training behind her. She rolled her eyes, of course it had nothing to do with that.

Speaking of...

A loud bang echoed behind her and another gust of wind went past her ear and it wasn't hard for her to figure out that young Ruby had fired her weapon and the large Calibur bullet sawed past her and landed in the engine of the ship "come on" Ruby said with a small cheer and she moved over to stand at her side "we can bring it down" she fired again at the same engine on the left side which just began to catch fire.

Glynda sighed as she turned to look at the red headed girl "young lady, you need to leave! Right now!" she yelled at the top of her lungs to so the Ruby would hear her over the sound of the roaring engine.

"come on" she moaned "we've nearly got it" she had another smile that did worry Glynda slightly, it was odd that she was enjoying this so much. She opened her mouth to speak telling her to leave but something happened that caused her to stop.

**BANG**

There was a loud sound that remained Glynda of thunder but it was much louder and it seemed to come from the distance rather than off into the sky like thunder should, also there wasn't a rumbling that thunder gave off, it was single back, like a gunshot but louder and it didn't have an echo to it.

Then it happened. Seemingly out of no-were, it appeared. In-between herself, young miss Rose and the Bullhead a tall dark figure that Glynda had hoped wasn't even real. It hovered in the air above the roof directly in her line of sight and its red eyes seemed to have pierced into her soul, the lack of concentration on her current task caused her to drop her grip on the Bullhead allowing it to fly away, though not steadily as one of its engines was currently on fire.

It was exactly as Qrow had described it, of course she was there when Qrow was recovered from the attack along with Ambers body.

_**Two months ago**_

_Her heart was racing as she and Ozpin stood near the doors of the Bullhead as it flew through the air towards the distress single that was left by Qrow. This was beyond bad, a single by Qrow of all people, the only reason he would leave one would be if they were attacked by someone or something, really strong, skilled or powerful. The worst part was since the single went out, they hadn't heard anything from either him or Amber, fearing the worst Ozpin didn't want to risk losing anything else or being attacked again so he and Glynda went themselves. _

_She didn't want to sound too arrogant or to full of herself but she was one of the most powerful members of Ozpins inner circle apart from Ozpin himself and with both of them together, she was very confident that they could both take anything Salem could through at them "we're here sir" the pilot said as the two skilled Hunters internally stood up and looked out of the window above the door. _

_Upon first glance she could easily see that Amber used her powers due to the single burn marks scattered around the ruined field being the easy indagators of lightning strikes along with a large dirt crater. Before the Bullhead even landed on the ground Ozpin opened the door and jumped a few feet to the ground and immediately ran into the unknown "AMBER!" he shouted holding his cane in hand like a sword._

"_QROW!" she herself shouted as she ran beside the headmaster, her eyes looking into every direction for any sign on the skilled and trusted Huntsman. Something on the ground caught her attention and she stopped while Ozpin kept running, kneeling down she picked up a bullet casing and easily recognized it as one of Qrows, she knew it well. Some of the more professional Huntsman had a habit of customizing there bullets the same way they did their guns. Like if they want an armour piecing round or an explosive dust cartridge. She could easily tell this was Qrows due to the longer length of it, which allowed more gun powder fitted in which led to a faster bullet. Bearly anyone expect him used these._

"_GLYNDA!" Ozpin shouted getting her attention, without a second of hesitation she shot up and bolted over to where she heard his voice, a part of her really wished she didn't as the sight nearly brought her to her knees and to make it even harder on her heart, it did bring Ozpin to his knees._

_Lying in the dead centre of the crater that slowly started to fill up with water was Amber but it was not the Amber she had been expecting to see. Her eyes were closed but she was covered in mud and her clothes were ripped in various places, had burn marks but that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the skin she could see, it was covered in weird pattern of scars that seemed like faded burns. _

_Ozpin slowly outstretched his hand and placed two fingers on her neck and Glynda hopped, that seemed to be all she was able to do but once Ozpins face fell to the ground, she knew the answer "I'm sorry" he muttered to no-one in particular but she knew he was talking to the maiden. _

_It was only than that her eyes went to the body of Ambers side "Qrow!" she yelled stepping opposite of Amber and kneeled down at the side of the Huntsman, who seemed in a similar state to Amber minus the scars. What drew her attention was the single drop of blood that was flowing from the centre of his forehead, following Ozpins action she placed two fingers up to his neck, she sighed in relief when she felt his pulse "he's alive" she spoke._

"_Good" Ozpin said, turning to face him she closed her eyes in mourning as she saw Ozpin pick up Ambers body and turned back to the Bullhead "because there is much I want to ask him" _

**Present day**

She didn't believe it at first, how could she? It made no sense, how could someone have that much power within themselves. But the more Qrow spoke of it, the harder and harder it got to say he was hallucinating or had brain damage, or was just seeing things.

But right now in this moment, she knew he was telling the truth and it scared her more than anything else. It was exactly what Qrow described it as, white skin, red eyes, a completely black tight suit with a silver S on its chest, behind him resting on his shoulders was a cap of smoke that giving off embers. This thing lowered to the ground and as it did Glynda took steps back placing a hand on Ruby's chest pushing her back as well who seemed to stunned to even move. The beings red eyes glared into her own not leaving for a single moment "wha..." Ruby said with a quiet and shaking voice full of fear "what is that?"

The figures feet hit the ground and its cape of smoke bellowed in the wind but when Ruby spoke the figures eyes landed on her and she shuddered under the stare and tried to hide herself behind the older Huntress, she didn't even raise her weapon to try and fight whatever this thing was **"I..."** Its voice sent shivers down both their backs **"am fire..."** he stepped towards them causing them both to step back **"I am the dominator..."** their feet hit the edge of the roof **"I am..."** it's eyes glowed with a brighter red glow **"death" **it brought one of its feet back and thrust its head forward.

Two powerful red beams shot out and made their way towards the two Huntresses Glynda only acted on instinct more than anything else, she brought both her hands up and used all the power she had in her semblance to create shield in front of her that could easily stop a missile but as the beams hit Glynda screamed as she felt more strain than she has ever felt before. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was the street getting closer and closer.

* * *

Kal smiled as he saw the two fall from the roof, his eyes returned to their normal state. He had to admit, it was a surprise that the seasoned Huntress was able to save herself and the silver eyed girl from his heat vision though it was still able to knock both of them off the roof, true it was a much smaller and less powerful attack as he didn't want to kill them, not yet at least. No, Goodwitch had more the play in the great game to come, walking forward to the edge he looked down to the street and saw a small crowed begin to gather around the downed fighter who was completely unconscious in the middle of the road and young miss Rose was on her knees by her side with a hand on her shoulder looking concerned.

'_Oh yes, this was going to go very well' _stepping off the edge he hovered in the air above the downed deputy headmistress. Now Ozpin knew that Kal was in his kingdom, he knew he was coming for him. He saw Ruby look up at him she once again froze, even as the people around her asked what was going or what happened she didn't answer and just starred up at him. However, a second later, as quickly as he arrived, he was gone.

* * *

"Alright boss" Junior said as Kal walked across the floor of the main hall with Neo close behind him, he was wearing one of his well-made suits while Neo wore her usual get up but she also used her semblance to change her own appearance as well as his own, her hair was now blonde and flowing forward over her right shoulder and her eyes where now a bright green instead being the mismatched pair she was born with "they're all outside and seem really eager to speak with you" he grimaced clearly feeling sorry for him.

"good" Kal smiled and tightened his tie and checked his cufflinks "I'd like to have as much attention as I can get for this" they stopped in front of the main entrance to the once great club. He turned to face Neo and smiled and the smaller woman "are you ready? Wife?" he teased.

Neo gave him a smile and a middle finger as a response to that, he chuckled "ok Junior, let's go" the Lux manager nodded and gestured to his men who stood on either side of the door, they both nodded at him and opened it.

As the doors opened the sun light hit Kal and he took a moment to feel the power boast within him, as the two stepped out they saw dozens and dozens of reporters and even more camera flashes. He smiled brightly as he made his way out to the line of reporters who all stood in a line, shouting and trying to answer as many questions as they could. Of course, Kal new that normally a charity even such as this would never get this much attention from the media but considering how well Lux did in helping people and how illusive Kal has been since the organization was started, it made a lot of people curious and added to the fact that good news didn't happen often anymore, people scrambled to be a part of something that did so much for people.

The smile stayed on Kal's face as he reached the line of reporters and Neo did as her new job told her and stood beside him as any caring wife wood "Sir, are you one claiming to be the founder of Lux?" a beautiful blonde woman that Kal recognized as Lisa Lavander said as she placed her microphone in front of her mouth.

"yes, I am the founder of the charity organization Lux my name is Kal Menethil" he said calmly happy with the last name he chose.

"sir, there have been many different organizations that where created in order to help people" another one Kal didn't recognize said "however none of them seem to be as popular as your own, what makes Lux so different from the others?" he asked.

Kal put on a look of deep thought before responding "I'm afraid that I cannot answer on behalf of my fellow charity creators and owners but what I can say is that Lux was created with the sole purpose of helping all of those who suffered due to the events of that fateful day" a small moment of silence went over the crowd "but unlike other organizations that provide a hot meal or a place to sleep at night, which is still very good work" he quickly added "Lux does all of that and more by also helping people find employment in order to get back on their feet and this goes without saying but I will anyway. There is no discrimination at Lux we welcome everyone, humans and Faunus" he spoke calmly.

He saw many people smile and nod their heads at his words "and what made you feel that you _specifically _needed to go out of your way to create Lux in the first place" another reporter he didn't recognize said.

Kal let his smile fall slightly "well... like many others... I err..." his words fell silent for a moment until Neo played the part of the concerned wife and placed a hand on his shoulder while giving him a worried look. He turned to face her and gave her a caring smile which she returned, he turned back to the crowed with a new found strength "when The Day of Red Light came, I was one of those who were deeply affect by what happened. I use to live on a small village on the coast of Sanus, I say I used to live there because now it no longer exists. When the meters first came almost everyone was wiped out and not even two hours later while we were still recovering a tsunami came to finish the job. Within the span of six hours I lost my friends, my family, the place I grew up and everything I've ever known. I'm the only survivor of my home. If it wasn't for the timely intervention of my wife" he gestured to Neo who everyone glanced at but held a worried expression fixed on him who found me amongst "who found me amongst the wreckage on the brink of death and nursed me back to health, I wouldn't be here" Everyone listened in with great interest and most held a look of sadness and sympathy for him.

* * *

Salem smiled as she looked at the large holographic screen in front of her _"When I found what happened. The state of everyone else in the world, I couldn't just stand by and do nothing while so many people weren't as lucky as me to have an angel nurse them back to health"_ she could seethat got a small laugh from the crowd and a playful punch in the arm from Neo _"I decided that I needed to act in order to help as many people as I could so no-one would feel that they are alone"_

"That's right my son, lead the sheep to the pen" she reached for a glass of the very nice wine that Kal gifted to her "ready for the slaughter"

* * *

Ozpin had his hands clasped together over his mouth as he rested his elbows on the bedside of Glynda as she rested soundly in Beacons infirmary. He was told that she was going to make a full recovery but after putting so much stress on herself by the use of her Semblance that she would be out for another day or so and even than she won't be able to over exert herself for at least a month. He was incredibly grateful that she was ok but his mind was else were based on what miss Rose said when he asked her his questions, whatever had attacked Qrow and killed Amber was now in Vale "_because I know that the only way we can move on from this tragedy is to help each other and face the darkness of the world, together" _Ozpin looked at the screen with mild curiosity he himself was hoping that whoever was doing the good work behind Lux would show themselves and take credit for the good work that the charity did for so many people. If he wasn't so worried about whatever this thing was, he would be tempted to go out and meet this man and thank him for all his hard work.

* * *

General Ironwood looked down and sighed as he looked over the latest reports, needless to say it was not going well. It was just more and more talk of people in Mantel asking for more help, more White Fang attacks and the council denying him the funding needed to replace the ships that where lost in the expedition to the dark lands which he was still facing a lot of backlash against, which wasn't surprising as he nearly lost his position as general due to the failure of that mission. Needing to do something else for the moment he looked back to the news which held the image of the one that was now reviled to be behind that charity that was trying to set up shop in Mantel "_The Day of Red Light should be the last warning we need in order to learn that the only way we as a people can survive against the darkness is if we do so together, united" _he didn't want to admit it, but something in him gut was telling him that something very off about that guy.

* * *

"that is what I am trying to do" Kal said at the large row of smiles in front of him "I'm trying to show everyone that if you stand together as one, than even the most tragic and monstrous events can be placed where they belong, in the past. I'm trying to show everyone that people can come back from the most hellish of places, all it takes is a single act of kindness" as Kal finished speaking he was met with a moment of silence from everyone in front of him and he took that chance to get away "now if you'll excuse me, there's more work to be done" without another word to everyone behind him who all quickly began shouting more questions at him though they went ignored.

The doors to Lux closed behind them and the smile never left his face '_become a hero to the people' _he chuckled to himself_ 'this is going easier than expected' _

**Ok guys, let me know what you guys think in the reviews down below. Feedback would be greatly appreciated about Kal's actions so far and the events that took place since the last chapter. **


	4. Beginning of Plans

**Hey guys, thanks to you all for the reviews. It really means a lot and I've thought a lot about what some of you said regarding Kal's stance and his goals and whether or not he should be redeemed. And after a handful of you saying that you like Kal better evil then good and Hunter of Steel could be used for good Kal so I figure why not, from now on Kal's evil but he's the good kind of Evil. Kinda like Thanos, he's bad but you get why.**

* * *

'_It was all so small' _it was the thought that kept on going on his head. He was high above Remnant, looking down at this planet. He was always amazed when he came up here, he did it every so often when he learnt how to fly but now that he lived in the city he did it at least once every couple of days. It was the only peace he had from the rest of the world, he closed his eyes and sighed. His abilities where a curse just as much as they were a gift, he could never sleep for very long, it was hard enough for him to find moments of peace with his brain working as fast as it did but all it would take is a loud bang from somewhere in the city, it could have been on the farthest edge of the city and his ears would have picked it up, taken the sound to his brain and then 'boom' loud bang equals him loud awake within a second.

Which is exactly what happened five minutes ago, he was in bed with Neo cuddled up to his chest and exhausted after a bout of sex. The bang came and he woke up, starring at his ceiling taking a few seconds to figure out what time it was, who else was with him, trying to think of what changes have happened since he went to sleep and how they affect his plan. Then stopping when he figured out that it's only been two minutes since he actually fell asleep.

But being up here, it gave him some real peace. One of the many things about space is that you _could _say that there's nothing in it, of course there's trillions and trillions of galaxies, stars, plants and a quintillion other things but there's even more miles in-between all those things, it lacks so much that everyone on a planet would take advantage. There's no gravity which means technically there's no up or down but that wasn't the important thing, no the important thing was that there's no sound in space. In order for sound to travel, there has to be something with molecules for it to travel through. On Remnant, sound travels to your ears by vibrating air molecules. In space there are no molecules to vibrate. There is no sound there. Which means peace and tranquillity, it means Kal can finally have a moment of peace to himself, such a rare thing.

A smile found its way to his lips as he heard nothing, nothing the sound of himself breathing and he can only hear that because he's not _hearing_ it pair –say but he can feel it through his body and his brain is just making up for not hearing it by making him think he is. When he was up here, he often wondered if his mother had a similar place to go to when she wanted a moment to herself, hell he even wondered if Ozpin did something similar but he didn't think so, he's had so many lives and families he's been a part of with every reincarnation, so it would be much easier for him to get over things or find a quiet place to think.

And when he did think, when there was nothing to distract him. His mind reached a new limit, he closed his eyes for a quick moment but when he next opened them. Remnant was gone, the broken moon that was behind him was gone. Kal stood on a small see-through circle shape that simply floated still in the middle of the stars, in front of him hovering in the air were simple regular files with a title on the front of one that said 'Ideas' another said 'plans' and the last said 'general knowledge' Taking a step forward he reached out and tapped a finger against the ideas one, within a second the plans file vanished and dozens of other files appeared in a single line in front of one another.

This is what Kal loved when he was up here, without any distractions he was able to go to a place he called 'The Nexus' for you need to understand that when someone has the ability to remember everything that has ever happened, it can be difficult to deal with and is cause for a massive constant headache.

It was a sort of mind vault where Kal kept all _his_ memories, he had to admit he was very happy that he found out about this. Despite being unlikely, regular people on Remnant where able to have a photographic memory just like he did and being the man he was he did look into them, there were around three people in the world who had that specific condition currently alive, he had some very enlightening conversation's and it was from them that he learnt how to unlock this ability. It wasn't easy, it took days of meditation which didn't help him with much at first but he then combined that with what master Hanzo tried to teach him. He still hadn't unlocked 'inner peace' but it was close enough to create this state of mind.

With the Nexus he didn't need a computer hard-drive, hard paper files, nothing that could be used against him, people can't know your plans if there's no way they _could _know about them. He could never thank those people enough for giving him the tools to create this place_ 'maybe I should just give them some money' _Bringing his mind back to the topic at hand however he smiled as he saw the title on the first file.

'Robotics' He swiped his hand to the right knowing that he didn't need to do that now.

'Space-travel' Nope, close but not what he was looking for.

'Colonization' Nah

'Agriculture' that was for later.

'Energy' He smiled and reached out to grab the file.

Tapping it with his finger it opened and the disk he was standing on was now seven times its size covered with hundreds of pieces of paper and several opened grey file cabinets scattered about the floor. Turning his head to the right he saw a large green chalk board that was just full of equations, turning his head to the left he saw a large worktable that held a silver half-built engine. Walking over to it he waved his hand the engine split in two allowing him to look on the inside. He sighed and shook his head, reaching in he grabbed a circuit board and pulled it out, this wouldn't work. He was close to an answer regarding a Dust free engine but it was tricky to get it to work, well it could work, but it wouldn't work as well as dust did and that was what needed to change. His primary problem was that in order for this to replace Dust it needed to last longer than dust and that was the primary issue.

Tossing the circuit board to the side, it landed on the ground with a small bang. Lifting his right hand, a handful of clogs appeared _'maybe it could work with more analogue components' _he caught himself thinking. He was about to connect the pieces when his mind grinded to a halt, something happened, something that shouldn't have been possible. He knows what it feels like when the sun hits his skin, it's like when you're in a life or death situation and the adrenaline kicks in. Except a thousand times more amplified, this time was different, he still felt the power boost that made him feel that he could move a planet. But it wasn't just that, it was his ears, he heard something, a rumbling sound. Not even trying to think about how that was even possible he turned to see what that sound was.

When the sound hit his ears, the nexus clasped all around him and he was brought back to reality. When his body turned, he couldn't help but sigh and roll his eyes. Several miles in front of him, a massive chunk of debri from the moon his heading right for him. Seemed to be three miles long and wouldn't be much of a problem, but two seconds later he realized something, turning around he looked down to the planet below or more accurately the exact destination in which the rubble will land and his eyes widened.

He didn't even notice the rubble hit him until he saw it fly in front of him with a man-sized hole in the middle of it. Knowing he couldn't wait any longer he flew as fast as he could until he was flying underneath it. His eyes glowed red and with a bigger push of power than he would usually use, his heat vision shot out and with a wide rage and scope it covered the entire boulder. After a few seconds the integrity of it was gone and started to break up into a dozens of little pieces. Stopping his flight path, he smiled as he saw them burn up upon entering the atmosphere at least now they'll burn up into nothing.

And Beacon academy gets a nice light show in the sky instead of a firey ball of death that will kill them all. No that couldn't happen, he wanted to end Ozpin but that didn't mean he wanted the academy gone, the Huntsman and Huntresses had their uses. And if Beacon was destroyed, no doubt the vault would be found amongst the rubble, he couldn't have that.

* * *

"have you gotten access to the academes security network?" he asked sitting behind his computer emailing with one of his sponsors about what the next step for Lux is while the other half of the screen showed a video of Watts behind his own computer.

"_yes sir" _he said professionally "_as requested I have reframed from getting into any of the more important systems in case of being noticed, the camera systems was no challenge of course, now they __are yours to control" _he added.

"well done Watts, send me the link" he ordered.

"_yes sir" _

Kal clicked on the link and was given a page of computer code, quickly activating the link hidden within it and he was created with the sight of dozens and dozens of smaller screens that showed a live view of the school "thank you Watts, you may go back to what mother requested of you"

"_before I do my lord, there is something I feel you should know"_ he said.

"oh?" he asked back.

"_yes, it seems that her grace has decided that Cinder is skilled enough with her Maiden abilities that she can be in the field indefinitely __without worry of losing them. She's on her way to Vale as we speak"_

"hhhmmm, I see" he grumbled, having Cinder here full time may be a problem. She was too much of a wild card to be used properly. He would need to plan accordingly to make sure she doesn't get in the way "thank you Watts, that's good to know" The former Atlas scientist nodded before hanging up his end of the call.

Looking back to the camera's looked to the one that showed the main hall, clicking on it he rewinded the footage until the hall was full of people. He had a small smile upon seeing the four people that where on stage "_Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Black Belladonna, and Yang-Xiao-Long" _Ozpin spoke as the four Huntresses in training looked on to the Headmaster "_the four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces, from this day forward you will as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose"_

Kal leaned back in his chair at that_ 'very interesting'_ he thought to himself as he closed that Camera and opened the one that saw within Ozpins office. A smile came onto his face as he saw Ozpin, Qrow and Glynda though the latter was sitting down looking a little worse for where "_have there been any more sightings of it?" _the headmaster asked from behind his desk.

_"no"_ the Branwen said as he took a drink from his flask_ "and it's not just that, I've spoken to every contact I have and no-one has ever seen or heard of anything like it before. I've even asked Raven and though she was interested in what I described, she's got nothing"_

'_good job Raven' _he thought to himself.

"_is there any chance this thing is just a new type of Grimm?"_ a new voice spoke, Kal frowned for a moment before taking a closer look and realizing that there was a blinking red light on the headmasters scroll that rested on his desk. It didn't take a second for Kal to realize the voice came from the General of Atlas himself.

"_no"_ the two Hunters who Kal has met before said.

"_Professor there is no doubt in my mind that this thing has been in close contact with Salem for a very long time" _the Huntress spoke_ "but it's not a Grimm, at least not completely"_

"_she's right, if it was a Grimm it would have killed me when it had the chance. It was smart" _Qrow added.

"_it had a strong sense of intelligence, it new exactly what it was doing. Though based on his clothing, I wouldn't put it passed it being able to have some control over magic"_ Glynda said and Kal no doubt realized she was thinking back to his Cloak which he made from the use of his reality dust.

Ozpin rubbed his hands together before resting them against his chin "_that isn't possible. The gods are the only ones who can give the gift of magic, unless..."_ he paused and the two hunters turned to look at him. Kal himself even tilted his head at what the headmaster might be thinking. With shaking hands Ozpin pushed himself from the desk and leaned against the window.

"_Oz"_ Qrow said standing up _"Unless what?"_ he asked.

He turned to face the other two _"unless Salem gave it magical power"_ Glynda stood up at this with a look of complete horror _"the same way I did with the maidens"_ Kal couldn't help but place a smile on his face with a tilt of the head 'not a bad guess' he thought to himself.

"_Wait a minute Oz"_ Ironwood said through the scroll _"are you saying that Salem... created her own maiden?" _

"_I'm not sure about that professor"_ Glynda said clearly struggling to stand up straight _"it's power seemed to be different from the Maidens"_

"_that could simply be the result of how much power Salem gave it, though it wouldn't be all. There is no chance Salem would give all her power to another individual"_ the headmaster replied.

"_she wouldn't need to"_ Qrow said _"you gave a small fraction of your power to four women and they're still our greatest weapons against her. If she gave the same amount of power you did, except instead of shared between four people, she gave it to just one" _

"_that..."_ Glynda said but stopped when she struggled to find the right words.

"_that could explain the vast difference between this new target and the maidens"_ Ironwood said finishing the thought "_it would also mean that this... thing is as strong as all the Maidens put together"_

Ozpin slowly starts to sit back down in his chair _"the timetable's been changed, if this thing is in Vale then it's going to make a play for the Relic of destruction sooner rather than later. James, considering Fria's current condition. I trust you have candidates in mind for the next Winter Maiden"_ Kal's eye brows rose at that and he couldn't help but lean forward in his chair.

'_So, the Winter Maidens name is Fria and if they're looking for new hosts for the power then Fria must be dying of old age. A killer-disease wouldn't get past the raw magical power that the Maidens have'_ he thought to himself stroking his chin.

"_I..."_ he sighed _"yes sir, I have some candidates that I believe would be a wise choice"_

"_send me a list and get ready for someone on that list to collect the power and get your forces in Vale"_ he said.

"_Professor" _Gylnda said with an alarmed voice _"that will cause not only mass panic but an international incident. James can't just bring an army into Vale"_

"_he can if the council ask Atlas for help concerning all the recent White Fang attacks" _he quickly replied. Kal frowned at that slightly, while it wouldn't stop his plans. Having a large Atlas force within the kingdom would cause problems _"and I will make sure they do"_

"_understood sir, I'll prepare the fleet immediately"_ he finished hanging up his end of the call.

"_I hope this works Ozpin"_ Glynda said as she crossed her arms but not in a way of anger but one of fear, like she was trying to hold herself_ "I don't think we can beat that thing on our own, the way it spoke"_ he jumped slightly when Qrow placed a hand on her shoulder but closed her eyes and sighed when she saw it was him.

"_Qrow"_ Ozpin said _"I know you want to be here to protect your nieces but with everything we now know. We need all the help we can get"_

"_I don't like where you're going with this Oz"_ he quickly replied.

"_we need Raven back here"_ he spoke and Kal had another smile _"she can't afford to be idle now, not with what's at stake" _

The aged Huntsman looked down and sighed _"you know what her answer will be"_

"_do whatever you have to do Qrow" _he finished.

Feeling that he just learnt everything he needed to for the moment Kal closed the link to his office and leaned back in his chair processing everything he just learnt. This could provide a great deal of opportunities for him in the long run, yes the Atlas army could make things harder but if he played it right he could use them to his advantage.

Taking his scroll, he dialled the number he needed_ "yes Kal, what is it?"_ the voice answered.

"hello Raven" Kal answered "I just called to inform you that you'll soon be visited by your brother"

He could easily hear her sigh on the other end of the call_ "why would he be coming to see me again. I already told him last time that I didn't know anything about you"_

"which I am thankful for" he quickly said back "but I'm afraid this may be my fault"

"_what did you do?"_ she asked with an annoyed tone.

"oh calm down my dear, no need to take that tone" he said back with a cool voice "I simply needed to protect an asset from being taken, in the process I injured Ozpin's right hand Goodwitch and intimidated the young miss Rose" he explained.

"_Summers..." _she said before stopping _"you didn't kill her, did you?" _

"is that concern I hear miss Branwen?" he asked in a mocking tone "rest assured, the young would be huntress is fine, she was just a little shocked at my presence. Not very surprising considering"

"_considering that when it comes to your natural looks combined with the black suit and smoke cape, to a kid you might as well be the god of darkness reborn" _she said finishing his train of thought _"you can relax, I know my orders. When Qrow comes I'll tell him to piss off"_

"on the contrary" he quickly said back "I want you to agree to help him"

"_not happening"_ she said back much quicker than he thought she would_ "I'm not leaving the tribe" _

"which is why I want them to come to Vale as well" he argued.

"_we're bandits Kal, blending into society is not something we do"_ she spoke in a bland tone that annoyed Kal slightly.

"well then it seems you have a choice to make Raven. Accept your brothers offer and spy on Ozpin for me on your own with your tribe working under false identities with either myself, Torchwick or the White Fang, which is what they would have been doing anyway, they'll just be doing it ahead of schedule. Or you come and work for Ozpin and spy on him for me while leaving Vernal in charge in your absents" he said in a cold voice with the hopes of getting her to see how angry he is with her for talking back to him so often "you have until Qrow gets there to decide" he hung up the line not wanting to hear more from her at the moment.

* * *

"I don't like this" spoke the voice of Adam Taurus as he walked into the empty warehouse that was full of nothing but White Fang troops carrying building materiel, his hand was up to his ear as he held his scroll "we can do this without _his _help" he couldn't help but add a snarl.

"_I understand your feelings on the matter Adam" _Sienna Khan said from the other end of the line "_believe me, I've had dreams on how to kill him but right now he is making are lives much easier" _she argued.

He looked down and sighed knowing he couldn't disagree; he was the reason the White Fang didn't need to buy their way into Vale through the criminal underworld because he simply let them in. Kal fucking Menethil "I know but the fact he's not telling me what the endgame is, is a massive issue. I need to know he works for our best interest"

"_what has he got you doing right now?" she asked._

"he's bought or rented an abandoned warehouse on the docks and is setting some kind of stage at the back. He's going to hold a rally here for new potential recruits" he answered honestly.

"_is there anything else of note that he's got you doing?"_ he could easily tell that she was just in dark as he was. Which is what bothered him the most, why was she in the dark about the plan? Sienna Khan is in command of the White Fang, nothing happens without her approval.

"I don't know how but he's gotten Banesaw to bring in the Paladin" he answered pulling the scroll away from his ear knowing her reaction.

"_WHAT!"_ screamed the now livid voice of the tiger Faunus _"HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"_

"I don't know" he calmly said back as the sound of an engine reached his ears and he turned around to see the large lorry carrying the trailer that no doubt contained there most important weapon. The same weapon that he and Blake stole from the train before she left him. Stepping to the side to allow it back up into the warehouse.

"Oh YES!" shouted the happy voice of one of his headaches, the orange haired thief had a bright smile on his face as he and his mute shadow walked over towards the trailer "you know Neo, there are sometimes when I worry about working for Kal" he started as he watched the guards open the metal doors "you know, cause he's him and he's terrifying. But then you come back with a smile on your face and he gives me stuff like this" with the doors open reviling the Atlas weapon.

"but it's here and I don't know what he's going to do with it" Adam spoke with a grim voice.

"_ok, I'm tired playing nice with that guy" _she said with a new found voice of determination _"Adam, you can consider this an order. Go to that shit hole he calls Lux and tell him to tell us what we want to know, if he refuses then let him know that the White Fang will no longer be a part of whatever he's planning" _

A smile found its way to his lips "yes ma'am" this was an order he knew he would be happy to follow.

* * *

**Hey guys, I wanted to say a big thank you for all the reviews and yes I know. This chapter is much shorter than the others. The reason for that is I'm simply trying a new method of writing, less big chapter but with more frequency you know. If you prefer the more massive chapters but a bigger wait in-between, let me know and I'll go back to that.**

**But please let me know what you all think in the reviews down bellow. **


	5. Plans and Explanations

**Vale**

Cinder couldn't help but keep a smile on her face as she casually walked down the streets of Vale. Wearing her regular dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs on the arms and chest. Revealing much of her smooth skin and cleavage which turned many male heads that only made her smile brighter. It's a shame that she couldn't sample any of them, well that's not true. Of course, she could but it would be improper of her. She was the Fall Maiden, she was above giving her magnificent body to the lower class, even if some of the men seemed able to give her the release, she desired.

No, Salem taught her well. She was only allowed to associate herself with males of power or authority that was worthy of her. It would have to be someone incredibly wealthy such as the Schnee heir or an incredibly skilled Huntsman. Though they didn't matter to Cinder, none of them did. No, there was only one man on the entire planet that Cinder felt was worthy of her and that man was Kal-El, or Menethil as he was calling himself these days.

Ever since The Day of Red light, Cinder knew that Kal was hers. Since she saw the raw power that rivalled the gods themselves, she knew with everything that she had that she needed to do whatever it took to worm herself into his heart. Once she had him, she had the Maidens and together she could rule the world using him as her tool.

It was why she was here, not just because Salem ordered her to assist Kal in his mission but to prove to him how useful she could be, not only as a partner but as a lover too. And what better way to prove it then to do what she can in order to help his cause.

Turning the final corner, he calmly walked towards the entrance of Lux and casually walked inside completely ignoring the guards on either side of the door who each looked at her in awe and hunger.

Stepping inside she wasn't surprised by the sight, it was oddly familiar. All these people, getting food, surviving day by day not making enough to care for themselves so they come here for the charity. The smile on her face faulted as she saw the small families huddled together on beds sharing a meal, a couple talking to one of the care workers responsible for find jobs for others. They were nodding at the news they were being told while the worker held a sad smile, it was bad news but they were taking it well. Though when she turned to one of the beds something caught her eye, kneeling in front of a small boy who had dog ears on his head and a tail sticking out from behind him, was Adam Taurus. It was hard to tell at first because of what he was wearing but she could tell.

He seemed to be in casual mode, worn trainers, sweat pants, a dirty T-shirt and hoodie with a thin sheet of cloth covering his eyes. The only thing that made him recognizable was the familiar red hair accompanied by a pair of small black horns and of course the red katana on his back.

Walking forward towards the terrorist, she got a better read on the situation before her. The boy had tears in his eyes and seemed to be holding his leg, Adam was asking a question and the kid shook his head. It was surprising to see but Adam had a small green box by his legs and he reached in before pulling out a basic plaster, the boy had a small smile on his face as Adam placed the plaster on his leg covering what seemed to be a bloody scab "there you go" she heard Adam say as he closed the first aid box "you ready to look after your sister now?" the boy smiled before nodding.

"now this is something I never thought I'd see the ruthless Adam Taurus be doing" she said stopping just behind him "I thought you'd be more interested in bombing the place" there was a calmness to her voice that caused the boy to quickly stand up off the bed and leave, most likely to find this sister of his. Adam stood and turned to face her and with an annoyed look, at least she thought it was annoyed, it was hard to tell with the blindfold "or is this your way of recruiting early?" she asked with a sly smirk.

"and what are you doing here?" he asked with crossed arms.

"why I'm simply reporting in to my superior" she answered, a year ago she could have said that Salem was the only one she would serve and even then, that was just a means to an end.

Things were different now.

He chuckled "and here I was thinking the big bad Cinder Fall didn't serve anyone" he said with an amused smirk.

Cinder's eyes flared for a moment but then remembered were she was and how she needed to act "we all serve the same master Adam" she replied coolly "you just don't know it yet"

He snarled at his words "no-one is my master. I fight in order to prevent someone from being called a master"

She tilted her head and smiled "oh you pitiful man. You're serving a master right now and you don't even know it. The one who's really in charge"

"carful Cinder" he warned taking a step closer towards her, their faces only a few inches between them. To someone watching from afar, it would seem intimate or an act between lovers about to share a kiss. But if you look closer you could easily see the hate, not on the faces but in their eyes. They were full of fire "history isn't kind to those who play god"

"that's because history only knows about the ones who _failed_ to becomegods" he answered back calmly "it doesn't talk about the ones that succeeded"

Before Adam could reply they were interrupted by the sound of a cough from the side "Excuse me" they both turned to the face of Junior "Mr. Menethil would like to speak to you two upstairs"

**Lux - Penthouse **

Kal let his head fall back calmly against the comfortable couch within his home. In front of him was his T.V which was playing the news, he wasn't listening to it of course but having it on in the background didn't mean he wasn't listening didn't mean he wasn't taking all the information in, he most definitely was. However, he was distracted for a moment as he felt a pressure on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled at the sight of a head of pink and brown hair facing him. It seems Neo had quite a long night as she didn't even get in till seven-thirty am. It seemed that she and Roman had a long night previously dealing with some White Fang grunts that weren't happy with humans working alongside them. He chuckled to himself when Roman informed him of the outcome, he expected nothing less from the two thieves', he knew that if they didn't deal with it then Kal was going to deal with the insubordination himself.

Which wasn't something he particularly wanted to do, not because he thought it would be hard, he wouldn't even think twice about any of that. The problem was that in order for him to achieve his primary goal for Ozpin, he needed his anonymity, there couldn't even be a rumour that he is in contact with a group like the White Fang. Being seen as an information broker wasn't too bad, hell that was very understandable considering the backstory he made for himself any educated person would be surprised if he didn't have some criminal past. Though he didn't really need to worry, after all the only people who knew about this where the people who gave the info too and he made it perfectly clear what would happen if he wasn't given what he was owed.

Now that Neo was asleep, she wasn't using her Semblance to change Kal's body. Sometimes Kal couldn't help but wonder whether or not jumping into the pool of destruction was worth the benefits. Of course, his mind went on and on about how being connected to the Grimm was worth all of it, being able to tell were all the Grimm are, what they are thinking and everything that goes into controlling them. But when the other side of his mind argued, he felt himself conflicted. Kal wasn't a monster, he wasn't without emotion, he was capable of love just as much as he was hate, of sadness just as much as happiness, of pity just as much as despair.

Which means whenever he went down to the floor of Lux, spoke to and interacted with everyone, heard their stories, their sorrows. He felt bad, he felt shame. Because if it wasn't for him, none of this would've have happened. The Day of Red Light was all his fault, if he never went into the pool of destruction it wouldn't have happened.

Was that why he chose a charity as his cover? With everything Kal can do he could have chosen any number of things to get on peoples good side, he could've had Lionheart make him a new identity and given of the façade of a valiant Huntsman that stands up for those who suffer injustice or a famous inventor that creates amazing pieces of tech and sells them at a low price. But no, this is what he chose. A charity owner, a good one. Did he do that just because he felt bad?

It didn't matter though, did it? There were many things about this world Kal could shape for the better. He could make everyone's lives so much easier; he could end the Faunus oppression; he could make sure the Grimm never attack anyone again. But there was one thing that was more than clear, so long as Ozpin was a factor in the grand scheme of things, the world will never move on from what it is. Unfortunately for him though the more Kal thought about it, the more he knew for a certainty that everything that applied to Ozpin, also applied to Salem. His own mother. If he stopped him, he needed to stop her.

Thankful before he could go down that rabbit hole. A sound caught his attention. Turning his head saw Neo slowly lift her head up off his shoulder, she looked around for a moment while stretching her arms before rubbing her eyes. Leaning forward and placing a kiss on his lips. It didn't last long, just a few seconds but it was all she needed in order for Kal to be distracted enough for her to quickly grab the tablet from his leg and take it from his grasp "hey" he protested with a small smile.

Neo simply smirked at him before pointing her tongue at him before turning back to the tablet to see what Kal was looking at. It wasn't even five seconds later before she turned to look back at him with a face of complete confusion, not that he could blame her. The screen was nothing more than complex equations that you would need at least 4 PHDs in different subjects in order to understand "you don't need to worry about that" he said calmly as he glanced out the window to the rising sun.

Neo growled slightly before she jabbed him in the side of the head with the tablet and held it out in front of him. The message was clear "ok" he said taking the tablet and resting it on his legs, lifting his arm he reached over Neo and pulled her into him, something he didn't even think about, he just did and based on the way Neo acted, pushing her head into the crook of his neck and looking at the tablet "I'll try not to bother you with all the super advanced maths and science. The basic version is that I'm trying to figure out if it's possible to hear sound in space" he said calmly.

He could feel her head tilt to the side, not understanding what he was saying "well, the people of Remnant don't study the stars, planets and space as much as they should do. Of course, there are a handful of people and one or two companies that have studied it but they've never lasted long enough to discover much" which was a shame there was so much to discover "not that hard to understand, around seventy percent of all new technologies, expeditions, theories and even the kingdoms economies go to fighting against the Grimm. They've never really had a chance to discover anything else. Constantly being the brink of extinction will do that"

He leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head "we don't have time for me to give you all the info I have but in short it's impos... it should be impossible to hear anything in space because there's no sound in space. I'm just trying to understand how that's even possible"

Neo, as expected didn't say anything back but she did lift a finger to the screen and gave it a tap, making it clear she wanted to know what he's got so far "well, I don't have much so far but I know that sound needs molecules in order to travel through the air. I need to figure out if sound can travel through different methods, maybe using the atoms that are in solar radiation or something like that" he said trying to simplify it as best he could "but unfortunately, this is something I won't be able to figure out any time soon. Even with my mind and everything I can do, trying to answer that question will take a few weeks of research along with a lot of equipment" he sighed as his head fell back on the couch and he starred up at the ceiling "most I can do at the moment is just get some ideas down"

Feeling the weight shift on him, he looked forward and a small smile found its way to his when he saw the form of Neo who was sitting on his lap with a small smile of her own. She placed her hands around Kal's neck, leaned forward and placed a gentle calming kiss on his lips. This one lasted longer than the last and was much more passionate, his hands found themselves locked around the small of her back and held her close. Pulling herself closer to him, she was sitting just above his waist making her taller them himself.

Another thing that surprised him. Neo. Technically his wife or the wife of Kai Menethil. When he proposed the idea to become his wife in order to better keep the cover, there really wasn't any other intention behind it other than help fool the public but now. Well now it was different.

Their lips separated and they rested their heads against each other for a moment. Theirs eyes met and Kal couldn't help but speak "what happened to you?" he said calmly. He didn't really mean to ask as it was more of him just thinking out loud "A powerful semblance that you've mastered, along with an excellent fighting style, beautiful" she smiled at that complement "but not a word" her smile fell "you're not injured, I've checked you all over and you have no possible damage that could cause you to be completely mute" Neo's arms fell from his neck and landed at her sides "expect for damage I can't see" he reached up and slightly tapped her head "right up there" he said "what could have happened to give you such drive to be stronger but still..." he would've continued but was stopped by the feeling vibrations in his jacket pocket, he sighed and picked up his scroll "yes Junior" he answered as Neo stood up from his lap and moved over towards the bedroom, no doubt going to get some much needed sleep.

"_Apologies for the interruption Mr. Menethil" _the manager answered "_but there are two people in the lobby who are here to see you" _

"is that so?" he asked, Kal knew without a doubt that one of them was Cinder but the other was an unknown.

"_yes sir. Adam Taurus from the White Fang just walked in. Looks like he and some black-haired woman are talking, neither of them looks happy" _he had a small nervous sound in voice.

Kal couldn't help but roll his eyes, Adam and Cinder. It's a shame they couldn't get along, together they could be incredible partners. Cinder was a trained Fall Maiden and Adam was one of the best trained melee fighters Kal knew, not to mention he had an incredibly deadly Semblance that he knew how to use "lead them upstairs" he hung up the scroll and sighed as his eyes went through the open doorway to see Neo take off her clothes and tuck herself into the bed.

* * *

Kal knew full well that Neo wasn't holding up her semblance to mask Kal's true form, it was going to result in an interesting meeting. Cinder and Junior knew what he looked like but Adam didn't, in fact he hasn't seen Adam for Sienna since he left Menagerie. Every little bit of business he's done through the White Fang has been through Hazel who was still in Menagerie making sure Sienna doesn't forget who holds the key to her throne, with the press of a button that video of them will be online and her time as the leader of the White Fang will be at the end.

He used Cinder to set up a meeting between Adam and Torchwick and right now he was using the thief to keep the Fang in check. After this meeting he won't be needed as much, Adam will leave this place knowing two things, one: Kal will see to it that the White Fang will achieve what it set out to do, two: even if Adam wants to kill Kal there is no possible way he could stop him.

Kal stood and made his way to the large glass windows and he looked out over the city, he didn't need to but he thought it would paint a good image for the two to see. The elevator does opened and Kal could hear two heart beats and two sets of feet walk inside.

"Kal-El" Cinder said in a calm seductive voice as she stopped in the middle of the room between the T.V screen and couch "it's a pleasure to see you again" she added with a mock half bow.

He turned his head to the side slightly but still not facing them "why are you here?" he asked wanting to hear the reasons for this unexpected visit.

"her grace wanted me to assi..." she started.

"not you Cinder" in interrupted turning around to face his guests, Cinder stood in a professional manner with both her hands clasped behind her back. Adam on the other leaned back against the bar with his arms crossed, or he was until Kal turned around and reviled his face. Then it was an instantaneous guard position hand on weapon ready to kill who this person was "you, Adam" he said taking a step forward "why are you hear and not following your orders?" he asked.

He knew the answer of course, but he didn't want everyone to know just what his mind was capable of. Besides the way to asked the question, his voice was low, he could clearly see and hear the way his body showed its fear. Cinder's showed it as well, no doubt due to her knowing that she's not in trouble and didn't do anything wrong but it was just his presence that put her on edge, it seemed that she wasn't fully convinced that Kal wouldn't kill her.

He stopped walking as he stood next to Cinder their shoulders almost touching though she herself kept her body facing the window while Kal looked inwards towards the Faunus who was still stood by the bar though this time he was on guard and ready to attack "what..." Adam started but found his words to fail him momentarily "what happened to you?" he asked.

Kal wasn't surprised by the question, the last time Adam saw him was when he had his match with master Hanzo, back when he looked like he was a part of humanity and not one with the Grimm "answer my question before you ask your own" he stated.

Adam took a moment before his hand moved away from the hilt of his weapon "Sienna told me to tell you that the White Fang is no longer going to your personal army. We fight for equality, not for some..." he gestured to him "whatever the hell you are. It doesn't matter what information you have on her, this partnership is over"

Kal didn't move a single inch as Adam spoke, his eyes never left the Faunus. though it wasn't hard to figure out that Cinder had an amused smile on her face as she saw Adam stand his ground "is that so?" he asked.

"yes, it is" he quickly said back, Kal didn't know the reason why Adam immediately turned to leave, given his reputation he wasn't one to stand down from the fight but he didn't even want to look at Kal.

It was his turn to smile "if you leave this place you will never get the equality you desire" he spoke calmly and he knew it was that calm voice that resulted in Adam stopping. The calm voice held a certainty that made it known he was being serous, slowly, he turned around.

And immediately jumped back against the still closed elevator does. Caught completely off guard by the fact Kal was less than two inches from his face, he didn't make a sound and didn't give any indication he had moved. As Adam reached for his weapon Kal's hand moved and before Adam even felt his hand against his chest, he was pushed back against the doors, causing them to bend. Kal himself however simply had a calm expression "Adam, the White Fang hold everything they need to gain what they want" grabbing a hold of his shirt he was pulled closer, their faces just a few inches apart "you just lack the right direction" he turned and threw him through the room and he smashed through the glass windows and landed on the balcony.

He didn't want forward but he did look at Cinder who was looking back at him with a small smirk "bring his Arua down" he said.

Cinder didn't hesitate but her smile did increase quite a bit. Quickly turning around and making her way outside as Adam began to pick herself up. Kal started to slowly walk across the room calmly ignoring the blaze of fire that ingulfed the balcony and of course the sound of the Faunus screaming. He made it half way across before a growl caught his attention, turning his head he saw an angry Neo standing in the open doorway in her underwear with her arms crossed "oh" he sighed "Cinder, that's enough" the fire stopped and the maiden turned to him with a satisfied smile.

But immediately the smile faded and an angry glare came into place when Cinder saw the well-shaped body of Neo standing there and Kal stepping towards her "apologies why dear but you know how I get when someone tries to back out of a deal" the mute's angry look lessened but still there "hey" Kal said as he stepped closer towards her "I promise I will make it up to you, ok?" he asked. Neo simply gave a sigh before nodding. He leaned in to kiss her before stepping back and heading towards the Faunus as she went back to bed.

Stepping out onto the balcony, he saw that Adam was still in one piece though he was taking deep heavy breaths as he lay on his back against the glass railing. no doubt losing ones Arua was quite exhausting, not that Kal knew the feeling of course. Ignoring Cinder who stood to the side with her arms crossed, Kal simply kneeled down until he was eye level with Adam who was looking at him with heavy eyes "do you know why Sienna worked for me in the first place?" he asked

"w... with" Adam corrected through great difficultly as he continued to take deep breaths.

Kal chuckled "ok, let's say _'with' _just for arguments sake. Do you know why?" he asked again. Adam didn't answer "I'll take that as a no. You see I have a piece of blackmail on her, which I acquired on my last visit to Menagerie before I beat master Hanzo" he didn't look like it but the alien knew that Adam was hanging on his every word "the blackmail is a video, a video of me fucking her" he said and greatly enjoyed Adam's shocked expression and his heart beat getting faster "not rape mind you, consensual sex. The first time anyway, the next time I do admit was a bit rapey" he added with a shrug "but that's neither here nor there. The point being that was why Sienna had to do what I told her and by extension the White Fang came under my employment"

He didn't carry a smug voice. It was just calm and collected though a part of Kal did smile as Adam slowly reached for the hilt of his weapon which added as a shotgun. Kal reached out and took the hilt out of his hand before it could be used, not because he it would hurt him but because Neo was trying to get some sleep "Adam, what do you really want?" he asked "equality or Faunus supremacy because if you want to achieve what you desire you yourself must know _what_ it is you desire" he said "feel free to quote me on that"

He stood back up and looked down at the Faunus "Adam, if you continue to do as I say then I can promise that what happened to you will" he reached down and pulled off Adam's mask revelling his branded face "will never happen to someone else ever again" he dropped the mask at Adam's feet "give me one chance to prove to you that I can get results, after that if nothing's changed then by all means. Take your freedom fighters and leave" he stood up and made his way back inside "Cinder" he called as he stepped behind his desk and took a set before turning on the computer.

"yes sir" Cinder said as she stood in front of him with her arms behind her back in the same professional stance she was in earlier "her grace sent me here to assist you in your mission" he said.

"yes, Watts told me of your impending arrival" he said as he started to work on some files that were displayed on the screen and gestured to the two chairs in front of the desk, Cinder sat down "since you're here mother must assume you've been given enough training to assume you won't lose the powers"

"yes sir" she said with some arrogance in her voice "when it comes to skill and knowledge of the power. Right now, I would say I'm on par with the one who we took them from"

He nodded and continued to type "and your two favourite followers" he added.

"Emerald and Mercury are doing well in their tasks, they have both succeeded in acquiring the jobs you set up for them and their false identities are holding" she added calmly with a smile on her face no doubt happy that the people she brought in are doing a good job "not to question your wisdom sir but they've been asking questions about why you've chosen that particular company for them to work for. If it has something to do with the Vytal Festival then you must be aware that Vale will request Atlas for assistance with security" she and got increasingly unnerved as Kal stopped typing and turned to face.

There was silence between the two for a few moments as Kal simply starred at her "Cinder I'm like my mother in a lot of ways" he started "I'm tactical, adaptable, powerful, manipulative and resourceful. But I'm also unlike her too. Cinder, unlike my mother I don't have patients' incompetents or recalescence or insubordination, unless there is a really good reason for it, like Adam out there" he said glancing at the Faunus who began to pick himself up "his insubordination is understandable because he hasn't seen what I can do for him yet. So far, I've just been a little help, he'll fall in line once he sees what I can really do for him and his cause. Emerald and Mercury on the other hand" he turned back to Cinder and his glare hardened "should already be well aware of what will happen to them if they continue the way there are"

"sir?" she said back confused "I don't understand, they're doing everything you aske..."

"no, they haven't" he interrupted silencing the maiden "you said they've been asking questions?" he asked and she nodded "I made it clear that they are to check in with me every week to give me a full report, during which they can ask whatever questions they want, which they haven't done three weeks"

Cinders mouth dropped slightly before she composed herself "I am very sorry sir, I assure you that I will make sure they see the error of their ways"

"yes you will" he added with a nod "and you will tell them two things, number one: I expect a report by ten o'clock tonight on everything that has happened in the last three weeks" she nodded "number two: I expect you to make them understand that I will be paying them in visit _myself_ if they fail to do it again" she waited for a moment before nodding "I'm glad you understand"

The sound of footsteps hit their ears and both turned to see Adam step through the broken window of the balcony. He didn't say anything, just made his way over towards them with his weapon back on his hip and he sat down in the second chair in front of Kal next to Cinder "one chance" he repeated.

Kal nodded and turned his computer screen around which showed the image of a gruff forty-year-old man "this is Leonard Mason, he's the CEO of a small-time office supplies company, really small time. Hasn't even gotten his foot in the big business door so to speak" though Adam still looked exhausted Kal could tell that both he and Cinder where paying attention to what he was saying "and yet this is where is lives" he taped the key board and showed an aerial view of a very well built house that even had a swimming pool "the reason he can afford it is because he pay's is employees two thirds less then he should, doesn't give them any benefits or insurance. Then he keeps the rest for himself" he explained.

Tapping again an image of younger man came up "and to make matters worse, he hired his own son Jake Mason as assistant who not only makes just as much money but he has also taken up the habit of sexual assaulting the female workers" Adam grit his teeth at hearing that while Cinder looked impartial "of course when the women say no to him becuase he's an ugly fucker and go to the police, the cameras are conveniently shut off and then they get trapped up in legal fees. Needless to say, they lose everything really quickly. In fact, the latest woman who stood up to him now lives downstairs with her husband and son. In fact last I heard she was contemplating going back and asking for her job back knowing full well she'll be asked the spread her legs in return. Just so she can support her family"

"why do you care about that?" Adam asked.

"I don't" he admitted "I care about the bigger picture. Adam if you want to prove you care about equality then you'll take a group of fighters, go to the building and kill both father and son. Thus, giving the Faunus and humans workers some relief from practically slavery due to the management of the business going to the floor manager by default who is much more fare" he said turning the screen back towards him.

"you just want me to walk in and kill this guy in broad day light surrounded by witnesses?" he asked.

"yes I do" Kal nodded back "but it won't be in the middle of the day, it will be just before closing time which is late because everyone works ridicules hours. And it needs to be as public as possible because I want everyone to know what you're doing. I want police and Huntsman surrounding the building" he explained.

Kal had to admit, he didn't expect Adam to think about what he was saying, he just assumed that the Faunus would let his anger get the better of him first "so we're a discretion" he said with narrowed eyes behind his mask.

Kal smiled "exactly, this will be happening tomorrow night when at the same time. A large shipment of dust will be coming into the docks from the SDC which Vale has bought for the Vytal Festival. While you have everyone distracted on the opposite side of the city, Cinder" he turned to the maiden who sat up in her seat "will lead another force of White Fang fighters' and take the shipment, I also say it must be bloody, I want see at least half the SDC guard's dead the other half that aren't dead beaten beyond repair. Once that is done, one third of the shipment will be taken to Menagerie. The rest will be taken to the base at Mountain Glenn for the next phase of the operation. Adam you get to prove that you stand for equality and the Whtie Fang gets to damage to the SDC by killing their guards. Unless of course, you want to swap positions with Cinder and go after the SDC?" he asked.

Though that was what he asked but Adam knew better, Kal wasn't asking what he thought he should do, he was asking what he was in this for. If he went after the CEO and his son, he was saying that he fought for equality and not supremacy but if he went to the docks then it was the opposite. After about a minute of thinking, he answered "I'm fine with the current positions" he said and Kal smiled at the answer.

"have your team ready by sunset and I'll text you the address, though make sure to have a strong presence on the roof becuase that is were a Bullhead will extract you" he finished. Adam didn't say goodbye, he just stood up and slowly made his way to the exit.

Cinder didn't move or speak, she waited until she heard the sound of the broken elevator doors closing "sir, permission to speak freely?" she asked.

"granted" he said leaning back in his chair.

"what is your plan exactly?" she asked boldly, something that Kal didn't exactly see coming "everything you've done so far seems very contradictory to everything you're planning" she said as she rested both hands on her legs, one of which was resting over the other "you must know that going through with your plan will force Ozpin to bring even more reinforcements to Vale from all over Remnant and when he asks Ironwood to come, he'll bring his forces" she explained.

Kal didn't answer at first, he just smiled and pressed a button on his key board, playing a piece of audio_ '__get your forces in Vale'_ the voice of Ozpin said.

'_Professor' _another female voice said in an alarmed voice_ 'that will cause not only mass panic but an international incident. James can't just bring an army into Vale'_

'_he can if the council ask Atlas for help concerning all the recent White Fang attacks' _Ozpin said back_ 'and I will make sure they do'_

'_understood sir, I'll prepare the fleet immediately'_ the voice of Ironwood said before the sound clip stopped.

"Ozpin bringing his force's into Vale is exactly what I want to happen" he said leaning forward and placing both his hands on the desk "Ozpin is not the ultimate goal, he is simply an obstacle in the way"

"in the way of what Kal" she asked, Kal was about to frown at her for the informality of the way she used his name but remembered that he gave her permission to speak freely.

"Cinder, Remnant is stagnant, dying and this is not due to the actions of the Grimm. No, this is because humanity is flawed, it's weak and it must be pulled out from the ashes it has been buried in before it is lost forever" he explained "all the problems facing the world today, the corruption, the cruelty, the starvation, the rich getting richer and poor getting poorer" his eyes went down to the floor and Cinder could have sworn he looked ashamed "normally it would have taken another hundred and fifty years for the last war for Remnant to take place..."

"Sir" Cinder said interrupting him "last war for Remnant" he repeated confused.

"indeed" he nodded back solemnly "I don't know if you're aware of this Cinder but humanity is running out of resources, there's barely any room left for farmland to grow food, the SDC is slowly bleeding out as most of their mines have emptied and they can't find any more so the Dust, the life blood of Remnant is almost gone to and of course with such desperate times the humans are prioritising themselves over the Faunus creating even more tension" he said looking back up at the maiden "like I said it wouldn't have happened for another hundred and fifty years but The Day of Red light has sped up the process, all the farmland that was available has now been buried under meteors or flooded under the tsunamis, same priceable with the Dust mines" he paused for a moment as he himself did find himself surprised by the shocked look on Cinders face, it seemed she did have a soul after all "now the last war between all four kingdoms over the world's last recourses will take place within the next fifteen to twenty years and no mistake Cinder, whoever wins that war will not last much longer because mother will not miss the opportunity to take out the last kingdom standing with her own over whelming forces"

"I don't..." she started but stopped for a moment "I thoughts what you wanted"

"No" he shook his head "we all have our own goals Cinder, don't portend we don't" a small smirk grew on his face "in fact, let's see just how much you've learned about our organization" she nodded and sat up straighter "I'm going to say the name of someone and I want you to tell me what they really want. Understand?" he asked.

She quickly nodded and prepared herself for what he would say "Hazel" starting with an easy one.

"the death of Ozpin" she answered "or at the very least to course him as much pain as he possible can"

Kal nodded "Tyrion"

"chaos, or havoc at the very least. Or killing as many people possible... no" she said disagreeing with herself "pleasing Salem"

He smiled at the correction "Emerald"

It was Cinder's turn to smile smugly at him "pleasing me, come now Kal that wasn't difficult. She follows me around like a lost puppy, anyone could tell she would try and kill you if it meant she'd get in my bed"

He tilted his head at her "has she ever gotten in your bed?" he asked.

She smiled seductively at him "why the interest?" she asked.

"I like knowing things I don't know" he answered "although" he said as he looked at her body up and down. Cinder smiled even more at that, thinking he was admiring the view while not knowing that all he had to do was ask and she'd let him have her. Unknown to her however Kal wasn't looking at her body but through it, her biology specifically around her genitalia. He shook his head "no you haven't, I'd say you haven't had any type of sexual intercourse in the last... seven months give or take" he answered. Cinders smile faded at that, how did he possibly know that? "there's still a lot about me you don't know Cinder" he said to her puzzled face "now let's continue on shall we. What about Watts?" he asked.

She didn't answer straight away, not that he was that surprised, when you look at Watts it was quite hard to see what he would want with someone like Salem "power?" she guessed.

"no, that's what you're here for" he corrected "Watts is with us because he wants James Ironwood to know just who it was he neglected to acknowledge. He's quite petty like that"

"Salem wants to destroy the world" he said "why she wants that, even I couldn't tell you. But what I can tell you is that I want something else, I'm not going to destroy the world. I'm going to save it from itself. In order to do that I need Ozpin out of the way, which is exactly what will happen. You may leave now Cinder" he said before she could say anything else.

She stood up and turned to leave "oh and Cinder" she stopped and faced him "I don't want anyone to know what you're capable of just yet. Still kill the who I told you too but if any Police forces or Huntsman arrive I want you to pull back, make it look like they beat you and you have to retreat"

"yes sir" she said before turning back and leaving the room.

Once she was gone, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. He would have thought Cinder knew the state the world was in. He just hoped that she would go back to Salem and let it slip that he was working against her own goals, it wouldn't stop him but it would be an annoyance to fight against the woman who raised him, his mother, who despite what he was doing, he still loved very much.

Knowing that there wouldn't be much he needed to do today he simply stood up and made his way back to the bedroom. Standing in the open doorway he smiled at the sight of Neo lying under covers, clearly completely naked as her underwear was now on the floor next to the bed in a pile with her other clothes. Moving next to the bed himself he shed himself of his own clothes until he was completely bare. He slowly and gently slid himself under the covers and pushed himself against her. As his front reached her back, he could feel her slowly back up against him even more, Kal wrapped a hand around her body and with an unconscious movement Neo herself grabbed his hand and moved into a position just between her breasts. He kissed her shoulder and placed his head just behind hers allowing him to breath in the scent of her multi coloured head with was a mix between chocolate and raspberry.

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought of everything in the reviews down below, I promise I do read all of them and do take feedback. Such as **Jetstream Blair **saying that Kal shouldn't turn good because I have 'Hunter of Steel' for that and he's not wrong so that's how this is going to go. **


End file.
